The Unexpected Gets Unexpected
by Soranji
Summary: Kagome surrenders herself to Kouga one night and must now live with the consequences of her actions.
1. The Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters.

Just so you know this is a Kagome/Kouga pairing in the beginning and I might throw in a Kagome/Inuyasha later on. This chapter has been re-edited thanks to my new beta reader Pyrinsomniac

This Fic is rated R for Inuyasha's potty mouth, lemons in the first chapter and so on….

Chapter One The Secret

The walls around Kagome began to shake, and she looked up at the ceiling from her seat on the well. 'I told him I would be back by now, he's probably worrying.' She knew any minute now Inuyasha would appear in the bottom of the well to drag her back to their seemingly endless quest for Shikon shards. 'Why am I sitting here? I've made my choice and now I have to deal with it.'

It had happened two weeks ago...

Flashback

"Kagome, if you think this is wrong, we could stop." The voice was as calm and understanding as always.

"Kouga-kun, I trust you. It's just..." Kagome wasn't able to finish before she felt Kouga's lips on hers.

'How did things come to this?' she thought as he tightened his hold on her waist. 'One minute I can't get Inuyasha out of my head, next minute I'm here with Kouga.' Everything just felt too right for Kagome to stop herself. She could feel his hands gently caress her back, sending shivers up her spine.

"Are you sure this is what you want? What I mean is, what about Inuyasha?" Kouga wasn't sure if things should continue; he wanted more than anything for her to want to be with him, but somewhere down inside he knew she had feelings for the hanyou.

"Yes, I'm sure, but just promise me something?" Kagome queried, and Kouga noticed nervousness in her voice.

"Anything, Kagome. Just ask." Kouga wanted her to feel completely comfortable with him.

"Promise me this isn't only about sex. I don't know what sex means to Youkai, but I don't want this to be meaningless. I want to give in and feel like you really love me."

Kouga was taken aback. 'I'm supposed to be the one worrying about her not loving me.' "Kagome, sex is very important to Youkai. There's more to mating than simply pleasure, and if we do this it will be because I love you and want you to be my mate. Do you think you could ever love me as much as I love you?" He closed his eyes and waited for the answer, afraid she would push him away.

"I… I… think I already do love you, Kouga-kun." Kagome spoke in a hushed voice almost too low for even Kouga to hear.

He didn't know what to say. He opened his eyes to meet her blue ones. Kagome allowed herself to give in to the happiness and love she found in his gaze.

"Do you really mean that, Kagome?" Kouga waited for her answer but knew what it would be.

"Yes, Kouga-kun." she whispered, and that was all he needed to allow himself to fall into her.

"Kagome, can you do me a favor? Can you- tell me again that you love me?"

"I love you, Kouga." she smiled up at him.

"Kagome does this mean you will stay with me and be my mate?" he asked, unsure of what she would say.

"I will be your mate, but you know I cannot stay with you until I finish getting all the shards with Inuyasha. After all, it's my fault that the jewel was broken and I have to finish what I started." She knew he wouldn't like hearing it. 'What if he doesn't want to me to look for the shards with Inuyasha anymore? I know he doesn't like him.' Kouga looked slightly hurt, but he still loved her and couldn't give up the chance to finally have her.

"Kagome, if that is what you have to do, then I will accept it. You have said that you will be my mate; that's enough for me." she smiled and moved to kiss her again

After what felt like hours Kagome could see the sun start to come up in the distance and knew Inuyasha would come to look for her. After all, she'd said she was just taking a bath and had instead been gone all night. She looked down at the sleeping wolf Youkai next to her and smiled when she thought of what they had shared. " Kouga," she said softly.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her with a smile. "Yes, my love? Is something the matter?" he inquired huskily.

"I have to take a bath and get back to camp or Inuyasha will come for me." she told him, sitting up and gathering her torn uniform. She walked towards the spring. Kouga simply nodded and kissed her one last time before leaving.

"I shall return to check on my family, but I know you cannot stay with me until Naraku is destroyed and the Shikon no Tama is restored. Until then, my love." With that he left in a whirlwind as quickly as he had come. Kagome stood there naked before running to the spring to wash up. After she was finished, she walked back to camp and wriggled into her sleeping bag. Luckily, a battle the day before had exhausted Inuyasha, and the hanyou was so soundly asleep he didn't notice her return. Although Inuyasha was deep in slumber, Sango wasn't and noted her friend's surreptitious actions. 'I'll have to ask Kagome later where she went. It's not like her to disappear like that for so long.' She snuggled back down and went back to sleep.

End Flashback

Kagome continued to sit on the side of the well and think for a minute before abruptly letting her legs go and jumping down to the other side.

When she came out, Inuyasha was not waiting for her. Kagome simply shrugged it off and made her way towards the village. 'I wonder what he'll think when he finds out I'm pregnant, with Kouga's child. I should have known when Kouga said he'd be back to check on his family.' When Kagome looked up, Sango was standing in front of her, a living punctuation to her thoughts.

"Kagome-chan, we have to talk. I know that night you were gone until morning. Are you going to tell me where you really were?" Sango looked determined to get answers.

Kagome didn't know what to do, but she couldn't stand lying to her friend. "Sango-chan, I'll tell you, but not here. Let's go back to the village before Inuyasha thinks I haven't come back. I'll tell you later." Sango nodded, and they walked back together.

A/N: This chapter has been cut up and modified from its original version to remove the lemon. If I missed some of the lemon, I apologize.


	2. The Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha and company I only own Kagome's baby hehehe it's mine! Sorry I calmed down.

Secret Revealed

"Kagome didn't know what to do. She couldn't stand to lie to her friend so she told the truth. "Sango-Chan I'll tell you but not here. Let's go back to the village before Inuyasha thinks I haven't come back. I will tell you later." Sango nodded and both girls turned to walk towards the village.

Inuyasha looked up from mopping on the floor of Kaede's hut when a familiar scent came to his nose. "Kagome's back. It's about fucking time." He replied in his usual I-hate-her-she-a-tama-detector voice. Shippo jumped up and flew out the door at Kagome's stomach.

"KAGOME!" the little ball of fur screamed as Kagome caught him. "Hello Shippo, I'm happy to see you too." She smiled down at the little kitsune. "Welcome back Kagome-sama." replied a very red faced monk. Kagome just smiled and looked over to Sango's direction with a knowing glance. 'On of these days she going to kill him with all the hit he gets.' she thought. The four of them continued walking into the hut to see Kaede and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was sitting in the same spot on the floor with his arms folded across his chest and his legs crossed. He looked away when Kagome came in and only replied with a signature comment.

"Feh. Woman you said you'd be back hours ago. I was about to go drag you back kicking and screaming. Stupid wench." He turned his nose up to emphasize the fact that he didn't care she was back.

"Inuyasha, I had to take some test. I don't care if I was a little late at least I came back baka!" Kagome was getting angry already. She could feel her mood go from fear of facing him to anger quickly.

"You weren't going to come back?" asked the now teary eyed kitsune in her arms.

"Of Course I would Shippo. I wouldn't leave you." She smiled down at him to reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Feh. Of course you were coming back or I would have gone and dragged you back…" "SIT" Inuyasha was unable to finish his thought when his face was formally introduced to the floor. "Stupid b…." "Finish that comment and I'll sit you till I loose my voice." Kagome replied forgetting that her statements sent him further into the floor.

Sango observed the girls anger and figured she would use now to talk to her. "Kagome-Chan didn't you say you wanted a bath now. Let's go to the spring and bath." Sango grabbed Kagome's bag and started out the hut, but turned around at the door to say, "Miroku follow us and I will beat you unconscious." Not that she hadn't before but Miroku did not want a repeat.

Kagome moved to follow Sango in silence. As they walked to spring, Kagome begin to think back to her mood swing inside the hut. She didn't understand why she had become so angry with Inuyasha. Then she thought back to when she went home. She didn't really have a test to take per say. She took a pregnancy test when she went home. It was an important test but not the kind her friends thought it was. She was taken away from her thought when she saw Sango looking at her with a worried look.

"Is something wrong Sango-Chan?" Kagome began undressing and entered the spring with Sango right behind her.

"Kagome, I don't mean to be rude but back to my question form earlier. Where did you go that night?"

Kagome looked away. She knew she couldn't lie to Sango's face but, she also knew she didn't want to lie to Sango. She was dealing with a lot by herself and she didn't want to do it anymore. She hadn't seen Kouga since that night and now she desperately need to talk to someone…anyone.

"Umm…Well…I…."Kagome franticly tried to think of something else to distract her but finally gave up and gave in to herself. She broke down and began to cry. Sango moved closer and put her arms around her friend.

"Kagome it's ok. If you don't want to tell me it's ok I understand. I just thought maybe you wanted to talk." Sango continued to comfort her friend. Through tears Kagome manage to choke out the story to Sango.

"I ….I…I…slept with Kouga. And now I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. I haven't seen him since that night. He said he would come back to check on me but he hasn't. He told me he loves me but I don't know what I've done. I can't bear to look at Inuyasha anymore. I'm too frightened that when he finds out he will hate me. I think I still have feelings for him. Help me Sango please." Sango was speechless at this admittance. She had expected Kagome to say she went for a walk or something small not for to say something of this extremity to her.

"Shh. Everything will be ok Kagome. Don't worry." Kagome's tears began to subside and looked up at Sango waiting for some sort of advice from the older girl.

"Are you going to tell Inuyasha?"

"No. I can't have him hate. Even though he chooses Kikyo over me I still love him."

"Well are you going to keep the baby? I remember you telling me something about 'abortions' in your world."

"NO! I could never kill my baby. NEVER!" Kagome felt herself near tears again.

"Well why don't you tell him when you think the time is right, but you know it better you tell him then him find out from Kouga." Kagome hadn't thought of this possibility. 'Kouga and Inuyasha hate each other. Of course Kouga would brag that Kagome was now his woman and carrying his child.'

"I'll think of something Sango but thank you for letting me talk to you. I feel a little better. "Kagome forced a weak smile and moved to get dried and dressed. Sango followed and the two girls walked back to the hut.

As soon as the girls came in the hut they helped Kaede with dinner. Kagome was so preoccupied with that she was doing she didn't notice Inuyasha staring at her. 'Why is her scent so different? I just can't place this new smell.' Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome until he noticed two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"If you stare any harder Inuyasha you'll burn a hole in her!" said an annoyed kitsune.

"Shut up brat." And Inuyasha's hitting him upside the head silenced Shippo.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kagome Inuyasha is picking on me!"

"Inuyasha …." 'Oh Gods please don't say it please don't say it!' He's prayers weren't answered. "SIT" He came crashing down into the floor. "Stupid Bitch" "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" With that Kagome stormed out of the hut to seek solitude in the forest.

She had just sat down under the God tree when….'Shikon shards out here. And they are coming fast.' She was just about to scream from Inuyasha when she saw a cloud of dust come towards her and clear revealing none other then Kouga.

"Oi Kagome. Where's dog-face?" Kouga stood next to Kagome but didn't sit. I was like he was waiting for you her answer.

"He's in the village" Kagome purposely left out the part about her sitting him in the ground.

"Oh good. So we have some time alone to talk." Kouga sat down next to Kagome and gently took her hand. "You haven't having second thoughts about what he did are you?" He looked down at the ground and found a small rock that he began to play with.

"I... I don't know." Kagome wished more then anything she could have taken back her last comment. The look of hurt in Kouga eyes hurt her more then anything. She felt like she destroyed him. "Wait Kouga that not what I meant. I was trying to say that I don't regret what we did. I just don't think I'm old enough to handle the outcome." Kouga understood when she meant better then she expected. 'She is talking about the pup she carrying. I didn't even think about if she would be ok with having my pup.'

"Kagome there is something I need to tell you and I hope you don't get mad at me. Please promise you won't yell?" Kouga was once again looking down at the ground still playing with the rock and still holding her hand. "I don't know if I can promise that but I'll try not to get angry." She tried to smile at him to show she would try but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

"I purposely gave you my pup. I mean I made sure that you would always have a part of me. Gomen ne." Kouga couldn't look at her but he could smell her anger and feel it. She forcefully pulled her hand from his and stood up. When he finally looked at her, he instantly wished he hadn't.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Her face was as red as an apple. She had screamed at the top of her lungs and was sure that Inuyasha would hear. She didn't care. She was in too much shock to care.

"You purposely got my pregnant without asking me without seeing how I felt about it. Kouga it my body." She suddenly felt light headed. 'I think I'm going to faint if I stay here. Inuyasha defiantly heard me scream. I should leave.' "Kouga-kun I need to leave. I don't think I can speak to you right now. I'm just to hurt that you would do something like that with out my permission. When I'm ready to talk to you I'll come to you." She turned to leave but was stopped by his hand on her wrist.

"Please Kagome know that I only did it because I love you." Kagome was taken back by this. 'I never stopped to think that maybe he did it for love. But this is still wrong in some way.'

"Kouga I need time to think please just give me that." She turned and waited for his answer.

Little did Kagome know that at the very moment a certain dog demon arrived on the scene and was about to tear Kouga apart but stopped when he saw the sadness in Kouga's face.

"Hai Kagome. Gomen." And just as he had entered he was gone in a swirl of winds.

Inuyasha took this as his cue to talk to her, but approached with caution due to their last encounter. 'I wonder what he's sorry for. I wish I had have heard the rest of the conversation. I better be careful of I will get sat again.'

"Kagome" Inuyasha made sure to make his voice sound sad so she wouldn't get mad. "Are you ok? I heard you scream."

Kagome was startled by the sound of her name. She turned and found Inuyasha walking slowly towards her. "No Arigatu Inuyasha. I'm fine" She tried to quickly think of a story to tell him as to why she was talking to Kouga.

"Was that wimpy wolf hurting you cause I'll kill him if he hurt you." The last part was almost said in a whisper. Kagome did not know how to answer. 'Is he saying that he actually cares if I get hurt. Wait what am I saying, I'm carrying Kouga's baby.'

The look on Kagome's face worried Inuyasha. "Kagome are you ok?"

"Hai. I'm fine. I just feel a little…" Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed Kagome before she hit the ground. She was unconscious. Inuyasha turned and ran towards the village with Kagome in his arms. 'Hold on Kagome. You'll be ok.' Inuyasha tighten his hold on the unconscious girl in his arms as he burst through the door of Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha what happened to Kagome" Miroku asked as he looked up at the troubled hanyou.

"I don't know but it has something to do with Kouga." Kaede rushed everyone out to let Kagome rest.

Outside in the forest, Inuyasha sat and thought about Kagome. 'What happened to her? If I found out Kouga hurt her, I'll kill him.' The thought sent a hind a red into Inuyasha's eyes. 'Why am I getting so angry? Why do I care? She's just a Tama Detector. But how dare that wolf hurt my Kagome! My Kagome? When did she become my Kagome?' Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts. He jumped down from the tree and made his way towards the village. He sat down outside Kaede's hut waiting for news on Kagome.


	3. Youkai Hear Isn’t Always Good

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or any Inuyasha characters (silently weeping in the corner)

Youkai Hear Isn't Always Good

Kagome's eyes opened to find no one in the dim hut. She double- checked, but there was no one there; so she made her way outside and saw Sango and Miroku in the distance, seated by a fire. Kagome retrieved a blanket from Kaede's hut and went to them.

"Kagome! You're better!" Once again, she was attacked by a little ball of fur.

"Hai, Shippo. I feel much better." She looked to the older ones, shakily inquiring, "What happened to me?"

Miroku was the first to answer. "Kagome-sama, you don't remember? You fainted. Inuyasha caught you before you hit the ground and brought you to Kaede's."

"Inuyasha? Where is he?" Kagome felt terrible. '_I can't believe I was so mean to him. I should apologize_.'

"Well, you know Inuyasha. He went off on his own somewhere." Sango said, but never looked up from polishing her boomerang.

Kagome thought for a moment. '_Hmm… this will give me the perfect opportunity to go back home. I could use some more time away from Sengoku Jidai. And some time away from Inuyasha_.' "Everyone, I'm going home- don't tell Inuyasha. I'll see you in two days." Waving, she left for the well.

As Sango and Miroku watched her go, neither could shake the feeling that she wasn't going to make it home. A certain hanyou had a habit of turning up before she could get there…

"You think she's going to make it?" Miroku whispered to Sango as he inched closer to the exterminator.

"Not a chance. He's probably waiting there for her." Sango kept her eyes on Hiraikotsu. However, they snapped to the monk when she felt something on her rear.

A definitive **SMACK** rang through the forest.

Miroku was now sporting a red handprint on his face while Sango went back to work. Shippo, on the other hand, had gone to sleep after Kagome came.

Kagome kept looking behind her and quickened her steps. '_It's so close. I should run._' She was now stared over the side of the well. "Now or never. I better hurry up." she thought aloud.

She put her legs on the side of the well, closed her eyes, and jumped, feeling herself float. Suspicion dawned a few seconds later, and she looked up, expecting to see the roof of the well house but finding sky instead. '_Nani? I'm still in Sengoku Jidai?_' It was only then that she noticed something was holding her. Turning, she met the stare of an extremely irate hanyou.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You just woke up. You should be resting." The look in his eyes made Kagome wish she was back in the hut; Inuyasha was pissed off. She thought about sitting him before realizing he would break his arm on the lip of the well.

"Inuyasha, I have to go home. I'll rest there. Let go of me." She wriggled futilely against his grip.

"You're not going anywhere. We have to talk." With that he picked her up and leapt into the trees.

When they were at an acceptable distance, Inuyasha sat on a high branch, loosened his grip on Kagome, and turned her to look at him. After what felt like hours of mutual staring, he decided to break the silence.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" He tried to keep a harsh tone but knew he sounded more concerned than angry.

"Tell you what?" '_I'm totally clueless here. What is he talking about?_' "Inuyasha, are you feeling ok?" She put the back of her hand on his forehead, checking for fever, but he tossed his head, displacing the hand.

"Don't fuck with me, Kagome. You know what I'm talking about. I find you in the woods with Kouga and you pass out after he says he's sorry. What the hell is going on?"

At a loss, she decided on a little white lie. "If I tell you will you let me go home?" '_I bet I can bargain my way out of this_.' After all, she _did_ need rest, and to get away from Inuyasha; and she knew that wouldn't happen was if he wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"I was talking to Kouga about me getting angry at you; he said he was sorry that I was upset, and then he..." a bout of vomiting interrupted her. "Inuyasha, I need to go home. I don't feel well."

Inuyasha knew he couldn't keep her there, and didn't want to see her get sick. He picked her up again and ran back to the well, dropped her safely in, and left to sit and think.

'_Feh. I don't care what she does. I don't believe her story, but why the hell is she lying?_'

"Mama, Jii-chan, Souta, I'm home." No one answered; assuming they were still asleep, Kagome showered, then lay on her bed.

'_What is going on? Why does Inuyasha suddenly care? He wants to be with Kikyo, I know that. But why do I still care? I'm supposed to be happy. I have a guy who loves me even though he has a twisted way of showing it. I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have Kouga's baby. I have to talk to Kouga. I probably hurt his feelings when I yelled, but was I wrong? Inuyasha will hate me when he finds out… what am I going to do?_'

Kagome let sleep save her from her thoughts for the night. She never noticed the hanyou outside, watching her sleep through the window.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. She looked so peaceful- but she could wake up and see him. He dropped down and ran back to the well.

The next day when Kagome woke, she didn't feel any better than when she had gone to sleep. '_I thought a good night's sleep would make me feel better, but it didn't. Maybe I should go back Sengoku Jidai and talk to Sango_.' Kagome hastily replenished her supplies and jumped in the well. When she got the other side she made her way to where she left her friends the day before.

They were all sleeping when she arrived. Kagome figured this would be a perfect opportunity to talk to Sango, and tiptoed to her sleeping friend.

"Sango- chan, are you awake?"

"Kagome, you're back." Her welcoming smile faded when she saw the worry and sorrow on the younger girl's face.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Wait- come, we'll go for a walk." Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and they walked into the forest. When they were far enough away, they sat down and began to talk.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Sango still held Kagome's hand in a gesture of support.

"He came to see me." Kagome kept her head down.

"Who came?"

"Kouga."

"When? What happened?" Sango could already see tears in Kagome's eyes.

She started crying. "He told me that he purposely got me pregnant, but that he did it because he loves me. Inuyasha showed up when Kouga left, but he knows something is up. He thinks Kouga did something to me because I passed out after talking to him."

Sango squeezed Kagome's hand reassuringly. "Kagome, do you think you really love Kouga? Maybe you were just so distressed over Inuyasha that you thought you loved him. Perhaps you only wanted to love him."

Tears shimmered on Kagome's face. "I don't know, Sango-chan. I think I love Kouga, but it's not the same as how I felt for Inuyasha. Maybe I should just tell Inuyasha about the baby."

"It's your life, Kagome. You do what you think best; but in my opinion, if you still have feelings for Inuyasha, both he and Kouga deserve to know."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. '_Maybe I should I should tell Inuyasha about the baby._'

"Sango, there is a part of me that wants to tell Inuyasha everything and just have him hold me. There is another part that tells me if he doesn't hate me, he'll kill Kouga."

Sango hadn't thought about that. It entirely possible, probable in fact, for Inuyasha to get angry and want to kill Kouga. He already wanted to kill him and he didn't know any of this.

"You're right, but you still need to tell him."

"Hai. Arigatou, Sango-chan." The two girls shared a quick hug before heading back to the others.

Not too far away in the bushes stood a very frightened kitsune, who had been in the unenviable position of overhearing the entire conversation. '_Kagome's having Kouga's pups! Aaaah, this is why I shouldn't listen to other people's conversations!_' Shippo dashed out of the bushes he was hiding in only to run into a big red wall.

"Oi, Shippo, what's the rush?" Inuyasha picked Shippo up by the tail and held him in front of his face.

"Inuyasha! Put me down! I have to go get firewood for breakfast." Shippo tried not to panic. He knew Inuyasha would see though him, but he would just have to escape.

He wiggled his way free of Inuyasha's grip and sprinted back towards camp. Inuyasha just stood there wondering why Shippo run away and started after him only to be greeted by a barfing Kagome. '_What's wrong with this girl? Suddenly she's always throwing up._'

"What the hell is wrong with you, wench? Why didn't you stay home?" Inuyasha went to her side and held her hair back for her.

"I wanted to come back. Don't be mean to me, I'm not in the mood."

When Kagome was finished she cleaned her mouth and went back to the others, escorted by Inuyasha. They set out after breakfast- Inuyasha in front, Miroku and Sango behind, with Kagome walking her bike and Shippo in the basket. When Shippo was sure Inuyasha was far enough in front to not hear their conversation he decided to ask Kagome about this pup of hers.

"Kagome?" Shippo used his I'm-so-cute-you-can't-resist-me voice.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome was putty in his hands.

"Are you and Kouga having a baby?"

Kagome almost passed out again, but instead her head whipped up to see if Inuyasha had noticed the kitsune's question. Inuyasha gave no indication that he was paying attention to anything, so Kagome hissed back, "How do you know that?"

"I kind of heard you and Sango talking. I didn't mean to listen, I'm sorry!" He put on his best cute face and knew Kagome couldn't bring herself to be angry.

She sighed and kept her voice quiet. "Don't worry, Shippo. I know you didn't mean to. Yes, I'm pregnant, and yes, the father is Kouga, but shh, don't tell anyone."

Shippo smiled hugely. "You know when Inuyasha finds out he'll kill Kouga." Kagome tripped over her feet at hearing the young youkai state her deepest fear.

Inuyasha wanted to fall himself. This had to be the first time he hated his youkai blood for giving him such good hearing. '_Kagome and that wimpy wolf? She's having his pup!'_ He strained to control himself, to hold himself back from hunting Kouga down and slaughtering him. He couldn't let Kagome know that he'd heard… not right now, anyway.

The sun started to set; it was time to make his move. "We'll camp here tonight. Kagome, come with me." he ordered, grabbing her hand and dragging her after him before anyone could protest.

When they were far enough away, he dropped her hand and turned to face her. "I know. I know about Kouga."

Kagome felt her heart stop, and the world turned black.

A/N: I've updated my profile with this as well. This story is over 2 years old and I've had it beta'd twice as well as spell checking and proof reading it many times. Even with all of that, I'm still getting reviews saying I have spelling errors and grammar mistakes. If anyone would like to be the third person to beta this story please e-mail me because I give up and I can't find the mistakes anymore.


	4. Confrontations can be Strange

Disclaimer: I do not own them I only own Kagome's love child. Mwahhh!

Confrontations can be Strange

"Kagome?" Kagome could hear her name being called but it sounded so far away. She tried as hard as she could to open her eyes, then she stopped. 'What am I doing? He knows. I can't face him. Well I guess it's now or never.'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes and gave them a second to adjust to the dark clearing.

"Well since you seem to be better. We have to talk. Don't pass out this time." He almost growl at her. He knew if he didn't control himself he would hurt her. He was so angry he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Umm you're scaring me. Maybe we should talk when you calm down." She moved to get up and started to walk away until she felt a clawed hand on her arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what I want to know. I don't care if you fucking throw up blood. You're not leaving." He growled and pulled her back down on the ground.

Kagome couldn't look up. She was too shocked to move. He had never been so forceful with her. She desperately wanted to scream for her friends to help her.

She kept her eyes on the ground and started to speak in a voice not much about a whisper. "You seem to know everything. Why should I have to tell you what you already know?" She tried to slowly inch away from him but he wouldn't let go of her arm.

"You know what I mean bitch. How did you go from.." His voice got lower. He didn't want to let her know something that he wasn't ready to share. ".. from me to him. I mean he didn't force himself on you, did he?"

Inuyasha wanted so badly for her to say yes but something inside told him what he didn't want to accept. He managed to whisper out, "He didn't did he?"

Kagome head finally left the ground. "No he didn't. But what is it to you anyway. You have Kikyo. I had no one and now I'm happy. Why can't you just let me happy? I was never yours. NEVER!"

She some how managed to break free of his grip. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome knew this would only giver her little bit of extra time but she needed it. She jumped to her feet and made off running in the direction of the well. She prayed he would just stay on the ground and not come after her. She kept running as fast as she could, not looking back. 'He's not behind me. I would hear him. What the hell I can just turn back really quick to see he's coming.' She turned back quickly and didn't see any red chasing her. When she was turning her head back around, she slammed into what felt like a soft tree. She was knocked back on the butt. When she looked up she wished she had never turned back.

Standing in front of her was a very pissed off hanyou. Inuyasha reached down and grabbed her by the arms and brought her up to his face.

"Trying to run away bitch. Thought I would let you leave. Feh. Fuck that." He had an evil smirk on his face.

"SIT!" Kagome thought she was home free until she felt herself go down with him. They were both slammed to the ground with Kagome on the bottom and Inuyasha on top. Kagome had the wind knocked out of her when they fell.

"Not very clever wench. What the fuck? You thought you would subdue me and run away again. You're not leaving until I get answers. Then you can go to you fucking wolf."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She had been too hurt by his words. She knew her fears were coming true. 'He'll never talk to me again. He'll never forgive me.'

"Fine Inuyasha let me up and I'll tell you what you want to know." Kagome gave up fighting with him. Inuyasha started to sit up. He let go of Kagome's wrist and got off her. They sat up and looked at each other.

"Alright I'm listening. Tell me everything. How the fuck did you end up with Kouga's pup?"

Kagome felt the tears. 'Why am I about to cry?' "I love him. I told him I would be his mate. The pup was unexpected, well for me at least." Kagome looked away and hoped he would take too much notice to the last part. He did.

"What do you mean by 'the pup was unexpected by you'?" He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Just what it sounds like? He made sure that I would have his pup." Kagome closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at Inuyasha's angry face anymore.

"Open your eyes woman. I'm talking to you." He shook her chin to get her to open her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. As they rolled down her face she whispered, "He said he only did it could he's loves me. I'm not mad at him anymore."

Inuyasha let got of Kagome's chin and stood up. He grabbed the back of her shirt and forcefully yanked her up. "If he loves you so much then go be with him. I don't think I can stand to look at you anymore." He turned away from her and leapt into the trees.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome fell back down to the ground and started crying. 'Maybe he just went for a walk. He's probably still around.'

"SIT!" She waited to here him hit the ground but the sound never came. She knew he had left her alone.

Kagome didn't know what else to do so she got up and walked back to camp. By the time she had gotten back quite some time had passed and her companions were already sleeping. Kagome looked around the trees for Inuyasha but her wasn't there. She made her way over to her things and started walking towards where she remembered Kouga's cave to be.

After walking into the morning, she finally started to recognize the scenery. She sat down at the bottom of the waterfall by Kouga den to rest when she heard someone call her name above her.

"Oi Kagome sister!" Kagome looked up to find Ginta and Hakkaku looking down at her. "What are you doing here?" asked Ginta as he prepared to jump down. "Stay there I'll get Kouga and Ginta will come down and get you." and then Hakkaku ran away with two wolves following him.

Ginta jumped down to Kagome. "I came to find Kouga." Kagome dusted herself off and stood up.

"Don't worry sister, Hakkaku went to go get him. Come with me we'll meet them at the top." Ginta then took Kagome's bag from her and helped her up the rocky waterfall.

When they reached the top Kagome stopped in her tracks. Ginta turned around to see what the hold up was. "Sister what's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head and looked over at Ginta. "Oh Gomen Ginta. Kouga's coming. We might as well wait for him." Kagome tried a weak smile and looked in the distance. She saw a small tornado approaching and knew it was Kouga. When the winds cleared, standing before her was the wolf prince.

"Oi Kagome, where's dog-turd?" Kouga had a worried look on his face. 'I better keep my guard up this could be a set up. But why would Kagome set me up?'

"I don't know where Inuyasha is and I don't care. I came to stay with you." Kagome was almost blinded by the smile on Kouga's face. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around her. "This is great now you will stay with me and not dog face. Come let me show your new home." He out stretched his hand for her to take. Kagome took his hand and followed him.

As they walked to Kouga's den, Kagome started to think. 'This is my home now. Kouga won't keep me from seeing my family like Inuyasha. Inuyasha…. He'll never come for me. He never wants to see me again. Why do I care? Kouga loves me and I love him.' Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts. She put on a weak smile when she noticed Kouga looking at her.

'I wander why Dogface let her come to me? I'll have to make sure to ask her later.'

The three of them walked in silence until they entered the den. "Oi you lazy oafs get up. This is my woman not food. Anyone touches her and I will kill them." He then led Kagome to the back of the cave, which seem exactly the same from the last time she was there. (A/N: I'm talking about when Kouga kidnapped Kagome and Shippo.) Kagome sat down on a futon of hay and animal skins.

"I'll leave you alone for a bit while I hunt with Ginta and Hakkaku. Rest and we'll talk when I return." He lean down and kissed her forehead. He then left in a tornado.

At the Same time only back with the Inuyasha Gang

Inuyasha sat in a tree above his four companions. He was tired of listening to Shippo cry and tell him he hated him. He was tired of listening to Miroku lectures. He was tired of listening to everyone blame him. It wasn't his fault. It was hers. She mated with Kouga. She was having his pup. He hated her, but at the same time he loved her. 'I love her? How could I love her? She's Kouga's mate. But I do. I love Kagome. I have to stop her.' Inuyasha jumped down form his branch and raced into the woods in the direction he smelled her scent. 'I have to tell her.' He raced to find her. He already knew by the direction of her scent where she was. 'She's with that wolf.' He didn't care he kept running towards her.

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update but I do not have a beta reader and I have tried looking for one but it's not working out. I probably will not put the next chapter out until I find one because I just don't want people to be bothered by the spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes.


	5. Confrontations can be very Annoying

Disclaimer: Sighs in the corner I do not own them

Confrontations can be very Annoying

Inside the Cave

Kagome had finally fallen asleep. Kouga had been gone for what felt like days. She knew it had only been a few hours. When she slipped into dreamland, she had the strangest dream…

Kagome was in a place that was completely white. There was no scenery or landscape. She started to walk around to find a way out. She stopped when she saw Kouga and Inuyasha standing in front of her.

"Kouga-kun? Inuyasha? What's going on here?" She said in worried voice. She started to walk toward both figures, when Kouga began to speak.

"What's it going to be Kagome? That dog or me? Do I have to worry about you taking our pup and running away to him?" He looked as if he was looking through her and not at her.

"Kouga..." She took a step towards Kouga as she spoke but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"You can't leave me Kagome you don't have the heart to. You know you love me more then that wolf."

Kagome put her hands over her eyes. The two Youkai stated shouting back and forth over each other. She could take it anymore. This was a nightmare.

"SHUT UP BOTH OFYOU!" Kagome sat up and looked around to see all the wolf Youkai in the den looking at her. 'It was a dream. What a strange dream.' Kagome felt stupid for waking up all the wolves and moved to settle back down. It was then that Kouga came back and sat down next to Kagome.

"Kagome are you ok I heard you scream?" Kouga moved closer to Kagome and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Hai Kouga-kun. I just had a bad dream." She said. She began to snuggle into his embrace. Kagome felt comfort in the sound of his breathing and leaned into his chest. Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in his arms. Kouga could tell she was scared. 'Don't worry Kagome. Everything will be better soon.' Kouga then thought of the last time he saw Kagome and how angry she was with him. He was happy that she had forgiven him and changed her mind about staying with Inuyasha. He smiled down at Kagome and let sleep take him.

When the morning came, Kagome was the first to wake up. As soon as she sat up her stomach starting growling telling her she need food. She walked over to her bag and looked for anything to eat but all she could find was ramen. 'Ramen. It Inuyasha's favorite. I don't want to even eat now.' She put down the ramen and looked for something else to eat. She found a candy bar, ate it and went back to sit with Kouga.

"You're awake. Are you feeling better today?" Kouga said as he sat up.

"Hai Kouga. Arigatu." Kagome put a smile on and looked down at her clothes. They were an off white color from her running, falling, and traveling. "Kouga I think I need to bath my clothes are filthy." She said as she stood up and walked to her large yellow backpack.

Kouga looked like he was deep in thought and hadn't heard what she said. "That reminds me. You can bath here."

Kagome thought of smacking him for even suggesting she bath in front of all the wolf Youkai in the cave. "Uh I meant I wanted to take a bath somewhere more private."

Kouga didn't seem to understand. "I didn't mean for you to bath right here. There isn't any water to bath here. I meant further into the cave there is a hot spring and my own personal cave where we can be alone." He had sly smirk on his face as he mentioned that they could be alone. "Follow me. I'll show you."

Kouga walked up to Kagome and took her bag and waited for her to follow him. Kouga led her through a maze of twist and turns. Kagome had no idea that the cave had so many sub caves. Kouga finally stopped walking when he got to a far secluded cave. It was a large area with smooth walls and floor. The was a hole at the top to let a little sun light in and a small hot spring in the middle. There was a passage off to the right that led to Kouga's personal cave.

"You can bath here. Ill be through there if you need me." Kouga pointed in the direction of the passage to the right. He dropped Kagome's bag and walk through the passage.

Kagome waited for him to be out of sight before she started to undress. She got into the hot spring and let the warm water soak all of her muscles. The water was so soothing that she almost fell asleep again. She washed her hair and then got out of the water. After she dried off she went to her bag and found a change of clothes. She got dressed and when to find Kouga.

She had just walked through the passage when Kouga leapt to his feet and began to growl. Kagome slowly moved towards him to see what was wrong.

"Kouga what's wrong?" she asked as she took slow step towards him.

"Dog face is coming. Stay here." And he was out the room before Kagome could even protest. She knew she would never find her way out so she had no choice but to wait.

'I wonder why Inuyasha is here. He's the one that told me he never wanted to see me again. What if he changed his mind? Oh I don't care. If he threw me away once he'll throw me away again.' Kagome sat down on a futon of animal skins and prepared to wait for Kouga's return when something hit her.

'Kouga and Inuyasha hate each other. What if they fight? I'm usually there to stop their fights from getting bad except for the time at Naraku's castle. I have to stop them.' Kagome raced out of the room after Kouga. She knew it would take her some time to get out of the maze but she hopped she wouldn't come too late.

Outside the Den

Kouga ran as fast as he could to the front of the den. He appeared in the entrance just as Inuyasha came up the waterfall. This was a confrontation that both knew was unavoidable. Since Inuyasha didn't see Kagome he knew nothing would stop him from killing Kouga this time.

"Oi Dog face, what are you doing here?" Kouga stay calm and cool. He really didn't want to have fight Inuyasha because he knew it would upset Kagome but he knew she wouldn't interrupt this fight.

"Shut up you wimpy wolf. You know why I'm here. I came to get Kagome back." Inuyasha began to growl at the wolf prince.

"Came to get her? Now why would you do that? She came here on her own which means she wants to be here." He spoke in a calm voice. He knew he didn't have to worry about Kagome leaving him. She was his mate.

Inuyasha was furious at Kouga's comment. "She didn't come here on her own. She was..." It wasn't the wolf's business why Kagome came here. "Just shut up. I've come to get her and I'm not leaving without her." Inuyasha growled and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

"You shut up you stupid half breed and get the hell out here. She's not leaving." Kouga began to charge Inuyasha but was stopped when he heard yelling.

"STUPID HALF BREED? Did you forget the pup I'm carrying is going to be a half breed too?" Kagome was shocked at Kouga's choice of words. She was already crying when she spoke. Kouga hadn't thought about that at all. Of course he wasn't that stupid that he forgot Kagome was a human and he was a Youkai. All he thought about was they were going to have a pup, together.

"Kagome?" both Inuyasha and Kouga stopped arguing to look at her. Inuyasha started to make his way towards her.

"Stop right there both of you." She turned to look at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why are you here. You said you never wanted to see me again."

Inuyasha didn't think of what to say. They only thing he thought about were to just tell her how he felt. He had wanted to tell her alone when Kouga wasn't around and this wasn't the time or the place.

"Feh. I changed my mind. I can change my mind if I want." He replied and turned his face up. He crossed his arms across his chest and look away from her. He peeked one eye open to look at her and saw the anger on her face. 'I'm fucked.'

"HOW DARE YOU! Baka! BAKA! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! **SIT!**" She made sure he was firmly planted into the ground before she approached him. "I think you should leave Inuyasha if you don't want me to break your back." She walked away from him towards Kouga. She was still fuming mad at him for his comment. He saw her anger and was a little scared.

"Kagome?" he asked in a nervous voice. She looked up at him and he knew he was screwed.

"YOU! How dare you make fun of Inuyasha for being a hanyou when our child is going to be a hanyou." She spoke through clenched teeth. Then she reached up. SMACK Kouga was left watching her walk back into the den with a red handprint on his face. 'She's scary when she's angry.'

As Kagome walked back inside she felt sick again and ran to go throw up. 'Damn morning sickness. Who gets morning sickness after being pregnant for less then a month?'

All the wolves and Kouga walked back into the den leaving Inuyasha in the hole Kagome had put him in. Kouga walked over to Kagome and began to rub her back while she was sick.

"Kagome, Gomen. I didn't mean to be so mean. I know our pup is going to be a hanyou and that doesn't mean I will love it less." He could tell she was starting to feel better. She turned to look at him.

"I forgive you. Why am I getting sick from the pregnancy already? Isn't it too soon?" Kouga looked at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean too early? How long after conception to humans have pups?" Kagome had completely forgotten. She was caring a half Youkai baby and it was possible for it to grow faster then a normal human baby would.

"Nine months." Kouga laughed at Kagome's comment. Kagome didn't see the humor in it so she just stared at Kouga laughing.

"It only takes youkai 3 months. That's a lot shorter then you humans." Kouga brushed a stray hair out of Kagome's face. "You only have a little over two months left. Look you already getting round." He said as he rubbed her stomach. Kagome had noticed she was putting on weight recently but she had no idea she was going to have the baby in two months.

"I only have two months. Kouga you have to come with me to meet my family. They will be so hurt if they don't get to meet you before the baby is here." Kagome thought about how her family would act when they met Kouga. 'Jii-chan is going to try to seal him with one his scrolls but they don't work. Souta will love him but momma? I wonder how she will take it.'

"It's a pup not a baby. It's not all human. Fine I'll go meet your family. We'll leave tomorrow." He shrugged and brought her back into their cave. "I'll make a fire and we'll eat. Then you should go to sleep. You need rest." He sat down and started making the fire. He had brought some meat from his hunt the day before with Ginta and Hakkaku to cook for Kagome. He put some on the fire and was about to turn around to give Kagome some when she leaped on him and ripped the food from his clawed hands. She was acting a lot like a youkai.

"Kagome what the hell? I was going to give it to you." He then watched in horror as she devoured the rest of the uncooked meat. 'What the hell is going on?' Kouga didn't know what to do.

"Kagome are you ok?" he said as he grabbed her arm.

She looked up at him and then down at her hands. She had blood all over them. And she realized what she had just done.

"That's weird. I was just so hungry when I smelled it that I had to have it. I ate it all. Were you hungry, I have some ramen you can eat." Kagome didn't know how to describe what just happened but she moved over to the fire and made Kouga some ramen hoping that would make up for her attacking him.

As the fire began to die down, Kagome felt very sleepy. "I'm not really sleepy." She yawned. "Let's do something so I can stay up."

Kouga had smirk on his face then shock it off. 'I can think of something that will keep her awake.' He then remembered he never asked her about what happened between her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome what happened between you and Inuyasha?" He motioned for her to sit down next to him. She did.

"He overheard me telling Shippo I was going to have you 'pup'." Kagome made sure to over emphasize the word 'pup' this time. "He got angry and told me to leave and he never wanted to see me again so I left."

Kouga didn't know if her should get mad or be happy. 'She came because she had nowhere else to go. Maybe she really doesn't love me?' Kagome saw the mix of emotion on Kouga's face.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" kagome nodded and waited for him to go on.

"Do you love me? I mean did you just come here because you had nowhere to go or because you loved me and wanted to be with me?"

Kagome hesitated for a second. Kouga took this as she didn't love him. He stood to leave. "Kouga-kun wait." Kagome said as she stood up and ran to his side.

"I love you but I did come her because I had nowhere to go." She put her head down and prayed he wouldn't leave her. He put his hand on her chin and moved her head so she would look at him. She was lost instantly in the blue pools of his eyes. He let go of her chin and closed the distance between them by kissing her.

A/ N: I apologize for the wait. I still haven't found a beta reader. I thought it would be a lot easier since the Inuyasha fandom is so large. I didn't want to make you guys wait but I definatly will not put out chapter 6 without a beta since it used to contain a lemon and I cut it to put it on I want to make sure it makes sense without the lemon and I really need a second opinion.


	6. Mrs Higurashi is so Absent Minded

Disclaimer: insert standard Inuyasha disclaimer:

Mrs. Higurashi is so Absent Minded

"I love you but I did come here because I had nowhere to go." She put her head down and prayed he wouldn't leave her. He put his hand on her chin and moved her head so she would look at him. She was lost instantly in the blue pools of his eyes. He let go of her chin and closed the distance between them by kissing her.

Kagome could feel the heat his body gave off. It was like being next to fire. He seemed to get hotter the longer they kissed. Kouga ran his tongue over Kagome's lower lip and gently sucked on it. Kagome slowly opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her. Kouga took this opportunity to deepen the kiss and pull her closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put his hand behind her head to support her. Kagome responded by putting her arms on his chest. She could feel his body heat even through his chest armor.

When they finally broke the kiss, both were left gasping for air. Kagome looked up into Kouga's blue eyes and could see the love he felt for her. She wanted to desperately say something.

Kouga leaned forward and began kissing her neck. Kagome could feel his tongue touch her neck and gasped at the feel. Kouga kissed down Kagome's neck until her got to the spot where the neck meets the shoulder and started to lick at that spot. 'She already smells like me but I have to make sure no one can ever take her away from me. I have to mark her.' Kouga thought as he opened his mouth and bit down into Kagome's flesh. She let out a gasp of pain. He could already smell the salty scent of tear and knew she was crying. He stopped biting her and licked away the blood. When he was sure the wound had stopped bleeding he shifted his body to look at her.

"Gomen. I had to do it." He said in a childlike voice.

Kagome wiped away her tears. She couldn't be mad at him for biting her when he had such a cute face on. "Why did you bite me then?" she asked. She moved her hand up to rub the wound.

"You're my mate. I had to mark you. It will keep other youkai away from you."

"When you say other youkai, you mean Inuyasha. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to leave you. "She said as she hugged him.

Kouga shook his head. "No I didn't mean him. I meant it like… I don't think I know a way to explain it to you." He looked down at his hands as if he was still trying to think of a way to explain it.

"Do you mean like marriage?" She asked.

"What's marriage?" He looked even more confused then before.

"Humans who want to spend their lives with a human they love get married. They had a party and they invite their friends and family. They give each other wedding rings." She sighed and hopped he would understand.

"You mean like mates? Like you and me? I want to spend the rest of my life with you that's why I wanted you to be my mate." Kouga smiled at her.

"So it's like we are married now? But we are mates. So the mark is to let other youkai know I'm your mate?" She was beginning to understand.

"Yes. There are some things about being a mate that I will have to explain to you but not now. Go to sleep and we will talk about it tomorrow." Kouga lay down on his back and held Kagome to him. He put one arm around her waist underneath her and the other around her waist in front of her. Kagome put her head on Kouga's chest and fell asleep. Kouga couldn't help but breath in her scent. The smell was so intoxication that he fell asleep also.

The Next Day

Kagome awoke from her dreamless sleep when she smelt food. She quickly sat up and saw Kouga sitting by the fire cooking meat again. 'Why am I so hungry again? I feel like if I don't eat I'll die.' Kagome was on her feet and in minutes on top of Kouga once again. Kouga was smart enough to eat his food earlier.

"Ahhh! Kagome calm down. I'll give you food. You don't have to attack me every time you're hungry." He said as he began to give her food. He was once again amazed at how wild she got when she smelled food. 'Must be because of the pup.' He thought as he handed her more meat. After she was satisfied with the food, she stood up to go to bath.

"I'm going to take a bath. After I finish, we should leave to meet my family." Kagome walked away shaking her head. 'I hope I can go through with this.' After a quick bath, Kagome began to get dressed. She only had her underwear on and was struggling to get her shirt on. 'Why doesn't this fit? I wore it yesterday.' Kagome gasped when she looked down and saw her stomach. It was now bigger than it was the day before. 'What the hell am I going to do? I don't have any clothes that will fit.' She tried to put her skirt on but I would fasten. She wrapped a blanket around herself and went to get Kouga.

"Kouga we seem to have a little problem." She said as she adjusted the blanket to cover her. "My clothes don't fit, so I have nothing to wear."

Kouga looked up at her and started to laugh. "Are you wearing a blanket?" he couldn't stop laughing at his mate.

"Yes I don't have anything else to cover me." Kagome sighed and went through her bag again. She found a zip up sweater she brought in case it got cold. She put it on over the blanket and zipped it up. "Come on let's go Kouga." Kouga stood up and took her bag. When they got outside the cave Kouga picked Kagome up.

"Kouga put me down. I'm pregnant not hurt." She tried to wiggle free of his grasp but he only held tighter.

"I know you're not hurt. It would be faster if I carried you and ran." He said. He tightened his hold again and started to run towards the well. When they got to the well Kagome looked down the darkness of the well with a worried look.

"Only Inuyasha and I are able to go through the well. I'm not sure if you will be able to go through. I guess you should try holding on to me." Kouga wrapped his arms around her and they both jump through. Kagome closed her eyes praying it would work.

When she opened her eyes back up she looked up and was relived to see the well house ceiling. Kouga leaped out of the well and followed Kagome to her house. 'So this is where she is from? No wonder she wears those strange clothes.' Kouga stayed close to Kagome but was also looking at his surroundings.

"Mamma? Souta? Jii-chan? I'm home. Is anyone here?" Kagome called as she entered the house. Souta was the first to appear. His attention immediately went to the wolf youkai behind her. He squealed with happiness and raced towards them.

"Is he a youkai like Inu no oniichan?" Souta asked as he began to inspect Kouga. "He has a tail. Can I touch it?" Souta reached out and grabbed Kouga's tail causing him to jump.

"Oi! Let go! That hurts. I'm a full youkai unlike that hanyou Inuyasha." Kouga dashed behind Kagome to hide from her brother. Kagome gave Kouga a death glare before returning to look at her little brother.

"Souta stop it. Yes he's a youkai. Yes he has a tail. Don't pull on it." Kagome stood in front of the Kouga to keep her brother from him. "Where's Jii-chan and momma?"

Souta shrugged and followed Kagome and Kouga into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi was busy cooking in the kitchen and didn't notice her daughter's return.

"Kagome you're back" Mrs. Higurashi said as she hugged her daughter. "Who is this handsome young man?"

"Hi mom. Well umm that why I came back I had to talk to you..." Kagome tried to think of a way to explain the situation to her mother.

"Kagome, what are you wearing?" Mrs. Higurashi pointed to Kagome's outfit.

"Uh well mom. That's not important right now. I'll go change and you get Jii-chan. I have to talk to you both about something and I don't think Souta should hear." She smiled and then walked up the stairs to her room. Kouga followed behind her.

"Kagome are you ok?" Kouga asked as he closed her bedroom door behind him

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about what my family will think of you. I know Souta will love you because you're a youkai." Kouga looked away and waited for her to get dressed. After Kagome found a baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants she turned to Kouga.

"Maybe we should get you something better to wear." She walked to her closet and began to look through the cloths that she had taken from her father's things. "Here we go. Put these on and then we will go talk to my family." She handed Kouga a pair of baggy sweat pants and plain white tee shirt.

"Why what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked as he looked down at his outfit. He thought he looked fine.

"Kouga in my time people don't dress like that." Kouga shrugged and figured he wouldn't argue. After he was dressed they walked back down to the kitchen. Her mother and her grandfather were already sitting at the table.

"Umm momma, Jii-chan. I have to talk to you guys." Kagome looked down at the floor. Kouga could tell she was nervous. He decided to speak for his mate.

"Kagome and I are mates and we're going to have a pup." He was sure they would be satisfied with his answer.

Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-chan both fell out of their chairs. "No youkai will take me granddaughter. Take this you evil sprit." Jii-chan yelled as he threw a scroll at Kouga. Of course, it didn't work. "NANI! It didn't do anything." Jii-chan sat back down and cried over his failed magic. "I don't understand. It ancient magic passed down by my ancestors." He said in between sobs.

"Kagome why did he throw a piece of paper at me?" Kouga quietly ask Kagome.

"Don't mind him. He's old." Kagome said as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Kagome what does he mean by 'you're his mate and you're having his pup'?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. She tried to ignore her sobbing father.

"Well being mates is like being married. And I'm pregnant." Kagome closed her eyes and waited for her mother to scream her head off.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" squealed Mrs. Higurashi "I'm going to have a grand baby! Oh welcome to the family son! Wait. What's your name?" Mrs. Higurashi was doing a dance in place with joy.

"My name is Kouga and I'm the prince of wolves." He looked at her like she should be bowing to him.

"Oh Kouga welcome to the family." Mrs. Higurashi squealed as she threw her arms around Kouga. Both Kagome and Kouga looked in confusing as Mrs. Higurashi went back to doing her happy dance sing 'I'm going to be a grandma'.

"Kagome is she going to be ok?" Kouga asked as he moved away from his new mother.

"She's fine she just really happy. I think." Kagome then turned to her still crying grandfather. "Jii-chan do you have anything to say about this?"

Jii-chan looked up from his sobs. "Well since he's not evil I guess he's fine." He then went back to crying over his failed magic. Kagome pulled Kouga to follow her. She walked upstairs to her room and he followed her inside closing the door.

"Kouga do you want to take a bath?" Kagome went over to her desk and started collecting her schoolbooks. 'I guess I don't need these since I'll have to drop out of school now.'

"Kagome how can I take a bath inside?" Kouga watched her closely.

Kagome laughed at his naiveness. (A/N: I know naiveness is not a word but it fits what I was trying to say.) "Kouga in my time you can take a bath in the bathroom. Come with I'll show you." Turned to leave but stopped at her closet to get Kouga some new sweatpants another tee shirt and a pair of boxers she had been wearing as shorts.

When they got into the bathroom, she showed Kouga how to use the tub and the sink and toilet so he wouldn't get scared and try to attack them. When the water was ready she gave him the clothes and then turned to leave. Kouga grabbed onto Kagome's arm to keep her from leaving.

"Wait" he tried to put on his cutest face so she couldn't resist. "Stay with me while I bath." He moved forward and kissed her hoping that this would convince her to stay.

"Kouga-kun I can't I have to..." Kagome couldn't think of one good reason as to why she couldn't stay with him. 'Why can't I enjoy his company? I'm not doing anything wrong. Wait. Kouga naked while I sit here no bad idea Kagome!' "My family is still awake. It would be wrong for me to stay. I'll be in my room when you are finished getting bathed and dressed." Kagome then turned in left.

After she left Kouga undressed and got into the tub. 'Wow! This water is hotter then a hot spring but it was inside. I wonder what magic Kagome used to make this work. I wish she had have stayed. She's my mate. There is no reason why she can't be here while I'm naked. She's seen it before. I should explain the whole mate thing to her.' Kouga finished bathing and then got dried. He began to fumble through the clothes Kagome gave him. 'Now Kagome told me to put these things on first.' Kouga put on the boxers but found them uncomfortable for his tail. He used his claws to cut a small hole in the back of the shorts for his tail to get out. 'That's better.' He didn't see the point of the pants so he just put on the shirt and went to Kagome's bedroom. When he got to the door he called her name to make sure he didn't scare her when he went in.

"Kagome?" he called in a soft whisper.

No answer.

"Kagome?" he called again a little louder.

No answer.

He turned the knob and entered the room. The lights were off but he could see Kagome lying on her bed. He could tell by her breathing that she was asleep. He quietly walked over to her bed and sat down on the side. Kagome turned over to face him and he stopped moving. When he was sure she was still sleeping her reached his hand down to move a stray hair out of her face. Kagome moved a little bit and whispered, "Kouga..." as she turned into his hand. Kouga froze again. 'She's dreaming about me?' He moved his body to a better spot on the bed. He lie down next to her and put his arm around her waist. "Kagome?" He asked quietly. She moved a little but didn't seem to wake up. He moved a little closed until his lips were right next to her ears.

"Kagome?" he asked again. Kagome still didn't wake up.

Kouga moved closer to Kagome's neck and started to kiss the bit mark her left the day before. He gently began to lick around the mark. Kagome stirred a little and let out a soft moan. Kouga took that, as she liked what he was doing so he continued. He placed small kisses along her jaw leading back down to the bite mark. Kagome began to moan a little louder. Kouga moved his body over her and pulled back the collar of her shirt to expose more of her neck. He kept kissing on both sides of her neck and up her jaw. His blood screamed for him to touch more of her skin. He knew he had to but felt terrible because she was sleeping. 'I'll just have to wake her up then.'

Kouga leaned down to her ear and called her name again. "Kagome, wake up." He said in his normal voice. Kagome's eyes shot open at the sound of her name.

"Is something wrong?" She blushed when she noticed he was on top of her. "Kouga what are you doing?" Kagome tried to sit up but was stopped by the youkai on top of her lower body.

"This" He leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Kouga started running his tongue along her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and let him inside. Their tongue began to playfully fight with each other inside her mouth. Kouga pulled away and began kissing down her jaw line and neck. He slipped his hands down to her shirt. He needed to touch her. He needed to feel her flesh. He could feel his youkai blood shouting. Telling him to take her. He tried to ignore if but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to stop her but it felt so good.

"I love you Kagome." He said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." They both slipped into dreamland.

A/N: Another chapter that has been cut to remove the lemon. The end is awkward and it's mainly because there was a lemon at that part. Sorry I had to take it out but I had to make the story follow the rules of the site so my account isn't canceled again.

I still haven't found a beta reader and now it's starting to bother me. I really don't want to hear any complaining about spelling mistakes and crap because I've tried again and again to get help with the story.


	7. The Consequences of Inuyasha’s Actions

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I never have and I never will. I do however own the baby.

The Consequences of Inuyasha's Actions

After he returned from his confrontation with Kouga, Inuyasha hadn't said much of anything. It was painfully clear to him that she was staying with that wolf. She tried to break his back just to prove she was. He still hadn't gone through with his plan. She still didn't know how he felt. He loved her. But she would never know as long as she was always with that damn wolf. He'd have to try again or just wait till she came to him. He had no interest of being embarrassed in front of Kouga for a second time. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Miroku calling his name below him.

"Inuyasha, I know you're up there. Come down. We still have to look for more jewel shards." The monk looked up at the tree waiting for his stubborn friend to come down. They all noticed Inuyasha's change of attitude since Kagome left. He was short tempered and he always sat alone. Who could blame him? He lost his best friend and it was entirely his fault.

"Shut up. I'll come down when I'm ready." He growled as he continued to sit in the tree.

"Fine. Stay then. You can find us when you're ready to meet up with us." Miroku turned on his heels and started walking towards the village. When he arrived he found Shippo sitting in the corner of Kaede's hut. The poor kitsune had been hit the hardest by Kagome leaving. She was like a mother to him. Now he lost his parent for the second time. He hardly spoke except to yell at Inuyasha for making her leave.

"Sango are you ready to leave or do you need more time?" the monk asked as he entered the hut.

"Hai houshi-sama. Where's Inuyasha?" Sango hadn't expected the hanyou to me cooperative but she thought he would still want to become a full youkai with the jewel now.

"He's going to meet up with us later. He didn't feel like coming now." Miroku walked over to get his things and some food Kaede had back for them. "Things sure are different now that.." Miroku stopped himself when eyes fell on Shippo. She still looked so sad.

"I know what you mean houshi-sama." Sango put her hand on Shippo's head to comfort the young youkai. "I miss her too Shippo but there is nothing we can do. She wants to stay with Kouga. I guess it's for the best."

" It's not for the best," Shippo screamed. " It's all Inuyasha's fault. He made her leave because he's such an idiot." Shippo began to silently curse Inuyasha through his tears. Sango pulled the kitsune in her lap and began to comfort him.

"Well houshi-sama we better get going to look for more shards." Sango said as she stood with Shippo still in her arms.

"Hai Sango." The four companions (including Kirara) left to continue their journey to complete the Shikon no Tama.

They had started walking to a town they heard had a jewel shard. When they got to the edge of the town, they were met by the village chief. The chief recognized Sango's outfit as one of a youkai exterminator.

"Oohayo. Welcome to our village. Are you a youkai exterminator?" the village chief asked.

"Hai. We heard there is a youkai that is terrorizing this village. We have come to exterminate it." Sango bowed to the chief as she spoke.

"Hai. It has been coming every night for the passed week. Most of the villagers are dead or have fled to nearby villages. I can offer you and your companions a place to stay for tonight and food but I can not pay you anything." The chief waited to see if the travelers would accept his proposal.

"That sounds good since it is nearing night fall. We would like to eat and then we will go after the youkai." Miroku cut in. The chief nodded his head in agreement and led the two humans and two youkai to his house for dinner. Just as everyone had settle down to eat, they heard a loud bang and shouting outside. Sango jumped to her feet with her boomerang ready. Miroku and Kirara followed her outside.

When they got there, they found Inuyasha battling with a huge wolf-like youkai. It was about the size of Sesshomaru when he transforms. It was black with huge fangs and red eyes. Kirara transformed and Sango jumped on her. Miroku run up to Inuyasha to help his friend out.

"When you get here?" he asked. "I didn't think you would come tonight."

Inuyasha looked annoyed that the monk would question anything he did. He turned slightly to the side to talk to him while keeping his eyes on the wolf youkai in front of him. "Feh. I do not have explain myself to you bouzu." He turned back to the youkai and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. The wolf youkai leaped into the air and landed where Miroku was standing. Luckily, the monk jumped out of the way just in time. Sango Flew past it on Kirara. "Hiraikotsu" she yelled as she let loose the boomerang. The youkai easily knocked it away and spewed acid in her direction. Kirara was immediately transformed to her smaller version and Sango was knocked unconscious by they fumes. Miroku ran over to his fallen friend and used his staff to put up a barrier while he checked Kirara and Sango' injuries.

"Miroku are they ok?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't want to lose anymore of his friends. Miroku nodded his head.

"Inuyasha" Miroku called. " I think the youkai has a Shikon shard. It's to bad Kagome isn't here then.."

Inuyasha cut off Miroku. "She's not here and she's not coming back. We can find the shard without her." He shot the monk an angry glare. When he looked back at the wolf youkai, he became angrier then he had ever been while fighting. 'I don't know what's going on. I've never been this angry while fight except when Kagome's in trouble.' Inuyasha then realized he was so angry because it was a wolf youkai he was fighting which reminded him of Kouga. 'Ahh! I have to end this.' He raised the Tetsusaiga over his head. "Kaze no Kizu" he yelled as he brought the blade down. Streaks of yellow flew from the fang out towards the wolf youkai. The wolf youkai leaped out the way of the attack with an unnatural speed. 'Goddamn Shikon shard.' Inuyasha thought. 'Damn it. If Kagome were here, she would be able to tell me where the damn shard was. But she's not. Fuck. I'm going to have to do this the hard way.'

Inuyasha ran to his left around the youkai. He flew into the air and brought Tetsusaiga down cutting the youkai's arm. The youkai roared and spit out more acid fumes. Inuyasha covered his nose to keep from losing consciousness.

"Is that all you got? I bet you wouldn't be so tough with out that shard." Inuyasha yelled. He ran around the beast again and threw Tetsusaiga. The fang cut through the youkai's side and landed next to it. 'Fuck. Now how am I supposed to get Tetsusaiga back.' Inuyasha ran at the youkai and jumped above it. "Sankon Tetsusou" he yelled as his claw dug into flesh. The youkai let out a howl of pain and smacked Inuyasha away with one of it large paws. Inuyasha landed close to Sango, who was on her feet, with a groan.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Sango asked as she went to his side.

"Feh. This is just a scratch." He tried to look like her wasn't in pain but that was far from the truth. Sango decided to try to attack the youkai with her boomerang again. "Hiraikotsu" she yelled. The boomerang flew through the air and cam in contact with the youkai slicing him in half.

"Inuyasha hurry. Get Tetsusaiga." Sango yelled as she caught the boomerang. Inuyasha got up and ran behind the youkai. He grabbed Tetsusaiga and quickly attacked. "Kaze no Kizu" he yelled as the yellow streaks engulfed the youkai. The youkai wasn't able to escape this time and was blow to bits. Miroku ran towards the pieces of flesh and grabbed the Shikon shard.

"I found it." he yelled as he ran back to his friends.

"Feh. See we don't need Kagome to find shards. She just gets in the fucking way." Inuyasha grabbed the shard from Miroku and disappeared into the trees.

"It would have been easier is she was here." Sango said as she sat down.

"Yeah it just doesn't seem right fighting without her." Miroku said as he joined Sango on the ground. Kirara came over and made herself comfortable on Sango's lap.

"Maybe you should go talk to him. I mean he seems to listen to you. It just that he so angry now that she's gone. And poor Shippo. I guess I just really miss her." Sango put her attention to the neko-youkai in her lap. She lightly petted Kirara.

"I miss her too. Don't blame him for being angry. He lost his best friend. We all lost our best friend. But it would be fair for us to ask her to stay with us instead of the father of her child. I'll be back before morning." Miroku stood up and walked towards where he saw Inuyasha run.

"Inuyasha? I have to talk to you." Miroku called hoping the hanyou was close enough to hear.

"What the fuck do you want bouzu?" Inuyasha was sitting in a tree directly above Miroku's head. He jumped down to a crouch in front of Miroku.

Miroku sat down where he was standing and faced Inuyasha. "What's going on with you? We are all worried. You never stay with us or travel with us. You leave when you please and leave with the shards. I know you miss her but.."

"You now nothing." Inuyasha shot back cutting off the monk's statement. "You don't know how I feel. You don't know what it like." He turned his head away from the monk. 'Its none of his business what I feel.'

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Feh. I don't have to tell you anything. Stay the fuck out of my business." Inuyasha crossed his hand across his chest.

"Well your right. You don't have to tell me anything." Miroku closed his eyes and pretended not to hear Inuyasha. 'He'll talk. He just needs to think I'm not interested.'

Inuyasha began to growl at Miroku. 'How dare he come here to talk and ignore me.' Inuyasha sighed loudly. Miroku didn't flinch. He kept his cool stance and ignored Inuyasha.

"Feh. Fine." He yelled. He wanted to reach out and slap the monk for not being interested anymore. "I care ok. I care about her a lot. It's all my fault and I know it. I know Shippo hates me. He tells me everyday. I know you and Sango are angry at my decision but what the fuck was I supposed to do. She went behind my back and got pupped by that wolf." He sank back down. He was pissed that Miroku always made him talk. He always had a way of getting to him and he hated it. Miroku finally opened his eyes to look at Inuyasha.

"Did you tell her how you feel?" Miroku stared at his friend. He wanted to smack him now. 'Baka if he had have told her he was in love with her she would still be here. You're such an idiot sometimes Inuyasha.'

"I tried. I went the day after she left to tell her but that wolf got in m way. She tried to kill me. Then she ran back to him. It's all my fault." Inuyasha looked up at the clouds. He didn't really care where he looked. He just didn't want to look at Miroku.

"You'll just have to wait. I'm sure she wants to talk to you. She probably just doesn't want to hurt Kouga's feelings. Give her time to calm down. You're such a Baka sometimes. You know nothing about women."

"Fuck you. You don't know shit about women either. You get knocked upside the head everyday." Inuyasha was sick of listening to him. Miroku was right though. Maybe she did need time to think. That's why she was so mean. 'Fine I'll give her time. Stupid wench! I hate that she has this effect on me.'

"I can tell you want me to leave you alone. Just do me a favor. Spend more time with us. And talk to Shippo. He misses her just as much as you do." After saying that, Miroku stood up and walked away. He knew Inuyasha needed some time to think and hoped things would change.

Inuyasha leaped back up to sit in his tree. He needed time to think. He hated when Miroku got him to tell his feelings. It was probably obvious that he loved her. He didn't care. He was glad he told someone what was on his mind. He had nothing but time. 'I'll wait. But this better be worth it. I still want to tell her how I feel.' He sighed and let himself fall asleep thinking about his talk with Miroku.

A/N: Here is a small treat for you guys. Another chapter. I just thought I would address this from the reviews. This story was written over two years ago when the anime was still being aired. About the well, in both the manga and anime the only two people try to go through the well besides Inuyasha and Kagome. One is Shippou. He doesn't get through yes, but at the time even Kagome can't get through the well. To me this seemed like the well was completely sealed and so really we don't know who can and cannot go through the well. Also episode one and in the first volume of the manga, the centipede demon comes through the well and grabs Kagome. Kagome even has a nighmare during the series about Naraku coming through the well and killing everyone. This kind of proves that its possible for other people to go through the well, we just don't see them doing so during the manga or series.


	8. The Course of the Wind Changes Things

Disclaimer: I love dogs, but I do not own a certain dog hanyou or any Inuyasha character

The Course of the Wind Changes Things

Kagome sat on the bank of the river. She was so far from the cave she had come to call home over the past two months. She had practically ordered Kouga to take her with him when he left a month earlier. He of course said no because of her current condition but she didn't care. She didn't want to be alone. Kouga had gone out hunting. He knew sooner or later he would have to leave his pack to fight Naraku and thought he would hunt to get enough food for that time. He took Ginta and Hakkaku. It only made sense that he didn't want his pregnant mate to come. The trip had taken longer then expected and they were on their way back. Kouga didn't want to be in the woods if Kagome started to give birth. He had to make his way to Kaede's village.

Kagome had gone to see Kaede weeks before. She was sure Inuyasha was not there. She was only going to make sure Kaede could help her when it was time for her to give birth. Kaede of course agreed and Kagome left as quickly as she came.

Now they were sitting on a bank resting. Kouga couldn't just run ahead and leave the others to catch up. It would have been faster if Kagome let him carry her but she was stubborn. She slowed them down. But their trip was nearing an end.

The four travelers had just come to a clearing, when the wind began to change. Kouga stopped and sniffed the air. He snarled and looked around the clearing.

"Ginta, Hakkaku. Protect Kagome." He growled at his friends. No one knew what was going on. Hakkaku sniffed the air. "Oh no!" he said as he turned to his buddy.

"What is it Hakkaku?" Ginta then sniffed the air. "Oh shit. It's that girl that is with Naraku." He moved closer to Kagome.

- Hide quoted text -

"Sister maybe we should get you to safety." Hakkaku tried to lead Kagome on the path to the village.

"What going on you two? Why did Kouga tell you to protect me?" She put her hands on her hips. She wasn't going anywhere until she got answers.

Just then a huge gust a wind came in the clearing. When it cleared, before Kouga stood Kagura. Kouga growled at the wind youkai. He glanced back to make sure Kagome was a save distance away.

"Yo, Kouga. We meet again." Kagura smiled. Her attention then went to Kagome. "What are you doing with that human? Doesn't she belong to the hanyou?"

Ginta and Hakkaku tried their best to hold Kagome back. "I don't belong to Inuyasha and it isn't any of your business what I do." Kagura just laughed at Kagome.

"No matter human. My business is not with you. It's with the wolf. Naraku has once again sent me to get the shards from your legs." Kagura then readied her fan. "Fuujin no Mai" she yelled as she sent wind towards Kouga. Kouga easily dodged her attack.

"When will you learn? Your not getting my shards bitch." Kouga then ran at Kagura. Kagura didn't even flinch. She just laughed and yelled, "Shikabanema" sending an army of dead soldiers at Kouga. Kouga just kicked and punched anything that came near him. 'I can't keep this up forever. I have to end this.' Kouga spun in a whir of winds and was about to make contact with Kagura when she closed her fan a little sending a swirl of winds at Kouga. 'This is just like the last time we fought.' Kagura just laughed.

"Stupid wolf. You can't escape the tornado of swords. And you can't jump out the top like last time. The winds will get smaller and smaller till they cut you to pieces." Kagome gasped at what Kagura said. 'We are close to Kaede's village.

Maybe if Inuyasha or someone is there I can get help.' Kagome now had a plan but this meant asking Inuyasha to help her mate. She would just have to take that chance.

"Ginta you come with me. Hakkaku stay here and help Kouga. Please don't let her kill him." She started running towards the village.

"Where you going sister?" Hakkaku yelled after her.

"I'm going to get help. Come on Ginta." She ran as fast as she could for a pregnant woman with Ginta close behind. She cursed herself for not bringing her bow and arrows. As soon as she could see the village she stopped. 'Shikon shards but are they Inuyasha?' she ran towards where she sensed the shards and turned to Ginta.

"Ginta do you smell Inuyasha?" she said as she ran.

"Hai sister. He up ahead." Ginta didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to let something happen to Kagome. Kouga would kill him.

"Ginta please don't worry about me. Just stay here. I need to talk to him alone." She stopped running and started walking.

Ginta nodded. He knew it was pointless to argue with her. Kagome kept walking. She sensed the shards in the direction Ginta smelled Inuyasha. She really didn't want to ask him but she knew she had to unless she wanted to raise a baby without a father.

She came up to the clearing by the well. She saw him. He was sitting with his back against the well. His back was to her and he looked like he was sleeping. She walked as quiet as she could up to him.

"You don't have to walk softly. I can already smell you." He spoke without turning around. She walked up to him and stood in front of him.

"Inuyasha." She said. She wasn't sure if this was real or a dream. The last time she saw him, she put him in a large hole.

"Your scared of me? I can smell the fear on you." He spoke but didn't look up.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared for another reason. That's why I'm here." She sat down in front of him. "Do you hate me so much you can't even look at me?" she felt like she was going to cry but she had to be strong. She needed his help. That's why she was here.

"I don't hate you. I never did. I was just angry. I wasn't thinking." He finally looked up at her. He could help staring into her eyes. She looked beautiful. He couldn't stop himself. He was already hugging her by the time he realized it. "Gomen. I guess I just?" he didn't want to tell her he missed her. She would just get angry and yell. He didn't care. 'Now or never.' He thought. "I missed you." He looked away from her.

"Inuyasha. Things ended badly last time we saw each other." She looked down at her hands. 'KOUGA BAKA!' Her mind was yelling at her. " I came here to ask for you help. I can understand if you say no."

He didn't seem to be listening to her. His eyes were on her stomach. "You're going to have the pup soon?" She was losing patience. She didn't come to talk about this. She had to save her mate.

"Inuyasha did you hear me?" She asked again.

"Yes I heard you. It just I haven't seen you in so long and now you show up out of nowhere asking for a favor." He looked away from her. 'How dare she come back looking all pretty and ask him to do something for her.' "So what's this favor you need? And where is the wolf?" he just noticed that she was alone. He could smell a wolf nearby but it wasn't Kouga.

"Well the favor has to do with Kouga. I need you to save him." She felt the tears come to her eyes. If things were different she wouldn't have to ask him.

"Why does he need to be saved?" he couldn't look at her anymore. She came back to ask him to help her mate. The nerve. 'Stupid wench. I thought she came to see me. I'm such a baka.'

"We were walking to Kaede's and Kagura showed up and started attacking him. He can't handle it alone. He'll be killed. I don't want to have a baby with no father. Please Inuyasha. I know you hate him but just please. Help him." She felt the hot salty tears sliding down her face.

"Why were you going to Kaede's?" He knew he would help him. She knew before he came he would help. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"She was going to help me when the I have the baby. Please Inuyasha he could be.." More tears escaped her eyes. Inuyasha finally stood up.

"Just tell me where and get on." He turned around to let her get on his back.

"Inuyasha! The baby."

- Hide quoted text -

'Stupid baka baka baka.' He thought. He nodded and picked her up in his arms. He ran towards the direction she pointed running past Ginta.

"KAGOME SISTER! WAIT!" Ginta yelled as he ran to catch up with them.

Inuyasha placed Kagome down to see Kagura walking towards a motionless Kouga. He grabbed her arm to stop her from running to Kouga's aid. He quickly unsheathed his sword and ran towards Kagura.

"Bitch get away from him." Kagura jumped back. She looked at Inuyasha and laughed.

"Angry because the wolf stole your bitch." She swung her fan at Inuyasha. "Fuujin no Mai" Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga to shield her attack. Kagura look over at Kagome and swung her fan towards her. "Ryuuja no Mai" and tornado of winds went flying towards Kagome. Inuyasha ran as quick as he could and shielded Kagome from Kagura's attack. The wind sliced through his skin. He groaned as he slipped down to one knee using the Tetsusaiga to hold him up.

"Inuyasha are you ok? You're bleeding pretty bad." She tried to get closer to him but he backed away.

"Feh. I'm fine but I don't think the wolf would like you touching me." Inuyasha looked away from her and stood up.

He turned towards Kagura and raised his sword over his head. "Kaze no Kizu" he yelled as streaks of yellow shot out towards Kagura. Kagura used her fan to deflect the attack. She knew she wouldn't be able to get Kouga's shards with Inuyasha here. She pulled a feather from her head and flew up above them.

"I'll be back for those shards in his leg. He can keep them for now." She left on her huge feather.

Kagome ran to where Kouga was laying. She kneeled down next to him. "Kouga?" she asked. He moved a little and opened his eyes.

"Kagome what happened?" he asked trying to sit up. Kagome looked away from her mate towards Inuyasha. He had stopped bleeding and was putting his sword back in its sheath.

"Kagura tried to take your shards. I got help." He looked around to see whose help she got. He saw Ginta and Hakkaku standing close by then his eyes fell on Inuyasha.

"What he doing her?" Kouga said pointing to Inuyasha. Kagome looked towards her bag that Ginta held.

"Ginta please can I have my bag." She went through her back to find her first aid kit. She turned back towards Kouga. "I went to get Inuyasha to help you. I was so scared she would kill you." She started to cry as she bandaged his wounds. She was so scared she might lose him. 'What would I do if he died?' she shook her head and turned to Inuyasha. "Sit down I have to bandage your wounds." Inuyasha turned away form her.

"Feh. I'm fine. Worry about your mate." He started to walk away when Kagome screamed. He stopped and turned around. She was holding her stomach and breathing heavy.

Everyone ran towards her. Since Kouga was the closest he put his arm around her. "Kagome what's wrong? Are you ok?" Kouga started to get up.

"I think I'm going to have the baby" Kouga just stared at her.

"Kagome of course you're going to have a pup." He stood up and stretched.

"NO BAKA! I'M GOING TO HAVE YOUR BABY RIGHT NOW!" Kagome's face was bright red. She was breathing heavier.

"Oh well. Oops." Kouga picked Kagome up and raced towards the village.

"KOUGA!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled after their leader. They followed after him. Inuyasha took off as soon as Kouga started running. He didn't run in the direction of the village. He knew there was no reason for him to go.

Kouga busted through the door with Kagome in his arms. Miroku and Sango were sitting on the floor. Kaede was mixing something in the fire. When Shippo saw Kagome he bounced up and down.

"Kagome, you've come back." He wanted to jump on her but he could tell something was wrong.

Sango being the smart one she was knew what was wrong. She shooed Shippo and Miroku out of the hut and directed Kouga to lay Kagome on a futon. Kaede came over and placed her hands on Kagome's stomach.

"Kouga get me some water to boil and some cold water. Sango just hold her hand while I get some blankets." Kaede left the hut to get blankets. Sango held her friend's hand.

"It's been awhile. I can see your doing well." Sango didn't want to force her friend to talk but she missed her. "I'm sorry for making you talk. I guess I'm just glad to see you."

Kagome squeezed Sango's hand. She didn't say anything. She only breathed. Kaede came back into the room. She walked over to Kagome. Kagome was already screaming from pain.

"Where the fuck is Kouga? How dare he leave me and he did this to me!" Kagome attempted to get up but Sango and Kaede made sure she didn't.

"My child you shouldn't move just breath. Kouga went to get water he will be right back." Kaede got to work on delivering the baby. (A/N: I don't think I need to describe what she is doing.)

Kouga walked in the room with two large buckets of water. He placed the water in the pot on the fire he brought the other bucket over to Kaede. Sango motioned for him to hold Kagome's hand and he did. She held his hand so hard she almost broke it.

"Ite Kagome your going to break my hand." He moved closer to her.

"Shut up! You can't leave me while I'm having your baby. You fucking did this so your going to stay." She squeezed his hand again.

"I didn't leave. I went to get water." He pushed some of the sweat stuck hair from her face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

After a lot of screaming from both Kagome and Kouga, there was a baby crying. It was a beautiful boy. He had big blue eyes and little brown ears on top of his head. He had a little bit of curly brown hair. He looked just like Kagome. Kaede cleaned him off and wrapped him in a blanket. Kaede handed Kagome the bundle.

"What are you going to name him?" Sango asked. The baby was beautiful.

Kagome looked at the baby. "Taro. I always liked that name." Kouga just nodded.

"Taro is a good name." He took one of the baby's tiny-clawed hands. 'Clawed hand' "He has claws." Kagome looked at her son's hands.

"He's a hanyou. Of course he'd have claws he even has little ears. I'll bet when he gets teeth he'll have fangs." Kagome smiled at her little son. "Hold him Kouga I need to rest." She handed the baby to Kouga and turned over to sleep.

Sango ran outside to tell Shippo and Miroku about the baby. When she got there she saw Inuyasha sitting next to Miroku. She swallowed hard. "Umm Inuyasha do you want to hear about the baby?" she waited for him to answer before she said anything.

"Feh. Whatever I don't really care about the pup." He smacked Shippo in the head to show he didn't care. He had spent a lot of time with Shippo. Shippo had stopped crying and stopped blaming him for Kagome leaving.

"Well it's a boy. They named him Taro." Sango sat next to Miroku. She quickly regretted it when his hand made its way to her bottom. SMACK Miroku had a new red handprint on his face. "Hentai" she said as she slid away from him.

"Can I see it?" asked an excited Shippo.

"You should wait. Kagome-sama is probably sleeping." Said Miroku as he rubbed his face.

The next day after she rested, Kagome got up to see Kouga lying next to her with the Taro in his arm. Kagome wished she had a camera to take a picture of her family. She stood up and walked outside to get fresh air. When she got outside she saw Inuyasha sitting with his back against the hut.

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking next to him.

"Just sitting. How are you doing?" he stood up to face her.

"I'm surprisingly good. I was just going to take a walk. Would you like to join me?" Kagome knew she probably shouldn't be asking him this. She hadn't really spoken to him since she left.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean wouldn't Kouga get mad if he found you and me together?"

"No. He'll understand. Plus it's been a while since we talked. We were really good friends before any of this happened."

Inuyasha nodded and followed Kagome into the forest they walked in silence. When they came to a clearing Kagome sat down and motion for Inuyasha to join her. Neither of them said anything for a while. Finally Inuyasha figured this was a perfect time for him to tell her how he felt.

"Kagome?" he asked. He was still really nervous. 'What if she gets angry and sits me?'

"Hmm?" she asked as she watched the moon in the sky.

"I have to tell you something. I'm not good at really telling people things." He was trying hard to put his feelings into words.

Kagome turned her attention to the hanyou sitting next to her. 'What could he possibly have to tell me?' she waited for him to finish.

"I ?.should have told you this before but I didn't know how to.." he let himself trail off. "This is probably selfish of me because your happy now but I've been trying to tell you for so long."

Now Kagome was really confused. 'What has he been trying to tell me?'

"You know that day I came to get you from Kouga after I told you to leave?" She nodded her head to show she remembered. "I came to talk to you. I didn't go that day to fight with Kouga."

"What are you trying to say Inuyasha?" She unconsciously moved closer to him. She was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"I.. Wanted to tell you.. That I ?." He moved closer to her. Their noses were almost touching. "I love you. I've been in love with you for a while. I pushed you away because I felt betrayed." He could see the tears in the corners of her eyes. He wanted to kiss her but he knew he couldn't. 'If I had told her earlier things could be different.' He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" He pressed his lips to hers and held her closer to him. He felt guilty and could hear the voice in his head yelling 'Get back! She's Kouga's mate! She has a pup!' He ignored the voice. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes.

"Kagome just tell me how you feel about me. I need to know." He kept her body close to his.

She knew she should pull away. 'BAKA! Hello, are you a retard. TARO AND KOUGA!' She felt like she should listen.

"Inuyasha, I've always loved you. I thought you knew that. If things were different.." he kissed her again. He wasn't going to let go again. He couldn't let go of her. He needed her but she was happy. All he had now was her lips as she kissed him back.

A/N: I've finally gotten a beta reader. I'm so happy. Thank you so much i take people's whits. I leave for vacation on Friday so hopefully I can get one more chapter out before I leave.


	9. The Choice

Disclaimer: I will never own them…

The Choice

"Inuyasha, I've always loved you. I thought you knew that. If things were different..." he kissed her again. He wasn't going to let go again. He couldn't let go of her. He needed her but she was happy. All he had now was her lips as she kissed him back.

Kagome couldn't believe herself. She had just had a baby the day before and suddenly she felt great but no. 'KAGOME GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! YOUR KISSING INUYASHA!' Kagome finally listened to her little voice. She pulled away from the kiss and looked at him.

"Inuyasha this is wrong. Kouga would be so hurt it he..."

"Saw you kissing Inuyasha?" a familiar voice said from the shadows. Kagome and Inuyasha both froze. They moved away from each other as quickly as they could.

"Kouga-kun it not what it looks like." Kagome stood up and walked towards Kouga.

She had to do something. Apparently she didn't notice Kouga had seen everything. Kouga folded his arms across his chest and looked away from her. He didn't want to hear any of her excuses. He was happy that she had stayed with him but this hurt him more then anything. He was only worried about her so he went to find her. He had no idea she would be out in the woods with Inuyasha, kissing. How dare Inuyasha kiss his mate? He knew he wouldn't be able to control his anger this time. He clenched his fist together so hard he could feel the blood in his palms. Kagome saw how angry he was. And she saw that his anger was directed towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I think you should go back to village and check on Taro. I have to talk with Inuyasha." Kouga didn't even look at her as he spoke. He kept his eyes lock on Inuyasha.

"No. I won't leave you here. If you fight with him I'll leave. I'll go back to my time." Kagome had to stop their fighting somehow. This was the only thing she could think of. 'If I leave to my time then Kouga can't get through the well.' It seemed like Kouga was completely ignoring her. He began to charge towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wouldn't draw his sword because he knew he could hurt Kouga this time. He didn't want to upset Kagome anymore. He had to just dodge Kouga's attacks until he stopped fighting.

Kagome could stop the tears in her eyes as she ran towards the village. She had said she would leave and now she would do it. She couldn't take Kouga and Inuyasha fighting every time they were face to face with each other. She ran until she got to Kaede's hut. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku were sitting around the fire with Taro. Kagome didn't want to talk to anyone. She just walked in a grabbed her bag and her son.

"Kagome-sama what's going on? Where are you going?" ask Miroku as he stood to stop his friend.

Kagome didn't want to say anything. She just wanted to leave. She figured her friends would try to stop her. "I'm going home." She figured that would be enough of an explanation. She turned and left taking Taro to the well.

When she got to the well, she looked down at the darkness. She held Taro closer to her and jumped into the well. When she got to the other side, she had a hard time climbing out with the baby. She figured someone would probably be home so she called for someone to help her.

"Souta? Momma? Jii-chan? Someone help me!" she sat down on the bottom of the well and waited for someone to come. She finally heard the well house door open and footsteps come towards the well. Someone was looking down at her from the top.

"Kagome? What are doing down there? Why didn't Kouga come with you?" It was her brother. Kagome didn't want to tell him why Kouga didn't come. She figured he was too young to understand anyway.

"Souta please come take my bag so I can climb out." Kagome took off her bag and waited for Souta to come down. Souta jumped down to the bottom of the well and took his sister's bag. He then noticed the bundle she held in her arms.

"Is that the baby?" He asked.

"Hai. His name is Taro. He's your nephew." They both climbed out of the well and went into the house. "Souta is momma or Jii-chan home?" Souta nodded his head and dropped Kagome's bag on the floor.

"Can I see him?" He was standing on his toes to see the new member of the family. Kagome smiled and lowered the baby to his view. Souta squealed when he saw little brown ears. "He has dog ears like Inu-no-oniichan." H reached out and rubbed Taro's little brown ears.

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "No Souta. Taro is a wolf youkai. Inuyasha is a dog youkai. The ears may look the same but Taro has wolf ears." She smiled down at Taro. He was enjoying Souta rubbing his ears.

Kagome went into the kitchen to find her mother. As always Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen cooking. She looked up when she saw her daughter come in.

"Kagome I didn't know you were coming back so soon. I got your room ready for the baby since you said you'd only be pregnant for three months. Oh is that my grandbaby?" Mrs. Higurashi was so busy talking that she didn't notice till now Kagome was holding a baby. Kagome moved some of the blanket back and handed the baby to her mother.

"His name is Taro." She smiled as her mother's eyes light up.

"I have a grandson." She said in almost tears. "Oh come with me so you can see your room." She was beginning to follow her mother upstairs but her mother turned around and went out the back door. She followed quietly behind her mother and son. He mother walked to one of the adjacent buildings of the shrine.

"Momma what are we doing here? I thought we were going to my room." Mrs. Higurashi went through her pocket to find the keys to the door. She unlocked it and walked inside.

"We are going to your room. You don't expect me to make you live in the main house when we have many guest houses that you could stay in." Kagome didn't understand. Was her mother kicking her out?

"Momma are you kicking me out?" Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't have any money except for her savings and she only came home to get away. She was even more confused when her mother began to laugh. "Momma, what's so funny?"

"Oh Kagome you get so worried over everything. Why would I kick my daughter and my grandson out after just meeting him? I moved you to the guesthouse so you can Kouga and Taro could have privacy but be close. This house is yours. Jii-chan, Souta and I have been fixing it up for the past month. Come inside and see it. There is a kitchen and a bedroom with a bigger bed for you and Kouga and bedroom with a crib for Taro." She stepped aside to let her daughter look around the house.

It was just as her mother had said. It was a little house with a small kitchen with a dinning room attached. There was a living room with a couch and television. She walked into the master bedroom and it had some of her furniture from her old room but there was a new king size bed and night tables on each side. There was door that lead to a small bathroom. Next to the master bedroom was a smaller bedroom that had Taro's crib. Kagome was amazed at what her family did for her. She was so happy.

"This is mine?" Kagome did a happy dance in place. "Arigatu momma!" she kissed her mother on the cheek. Her mother shhhed her and went to place Taro in his new crib.

"Taro's sleeping and you look like you need some rest. Go to sleep and I will bring you your dinner later." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and left Kagome to go to sleep.

As soon as she left Kagome decided to take a bath. When she got undressed and started to get into the tub she looked down at her stomach. It was almost completely back to normal. 'Having a hanyou does strange things to my body.' She shook her head and got in the tub. After relaxing and washing, she got out and found some nightgowns her mother bought for her. She put them on and got into bed. 'Its too bad Kouga is so stubborn. Then he would be here with me.' She sighed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Back in Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha and Kouga

Inuyasha's plan was working. He had been fighting with Kouga for a while. Finally Kouga was beginning to tire. The two of them had been so preoccupied with fighting that they didn't notice Kagome was not there. The truth was. She had left a while ago.

"Kouga give up. I'm not going to fight you." Inuyasha yelled as he dodged another of Kouga's attack.

"Why should I? Next time I turn my back you'll just try to take Kagome from me. Why can't you accept that she has chosen me?" He ran towards him again. Determined not let him dodge his attack.

"Kouga stop!" Came Sango's voice above the pair. She knew her voice wouldn't stop the wolf youkai from attacking so she threw her boomerang in front of his attack. "Hiraikotsu" she yelled as the huge bone slammed to the ground directly in front of Kouga. Kouga stopped moving and looked up at Sango on the Kirara.

"Get out of here or I'll come after you next. This is between me and him." He said looking at Inuyasha.

"No Kouga. Kagome left. She took Taro and went back to her time. You have to stop." She hoped he would stop after hearing his mate left. He froze in place and looked back at her.

"Nani? She went back through the well?" Sango nodded and came down in front of the pair.

"She just came back and took Taro. All she said was she was going home." She walked in between them to hopefully stop any more fighting. At the same moment Hakkaku, Ginta, and Miroku ran up with Shippo on his shoulder. They looked from Inuyasha to Kouga to Sango. 'Sango stopped them? Wow what a woman!' thought Miroku.

"Shit," Kouga said as he sat down. "She did that on purpose. She knows I can't go through the well without her. She just wants you to go get her." He turned away from everyone and stood up. "Well then, I guess we can wait for her to come back or you can go get her or at least talk some sense into her. When I say talk I mean talk. You better keep your hands off." Kouga walked up Inuyasha.

He wanted to just punch him but he knew he was only one who could go to Kagome's side of the well. 'Why would she leave me? She knows the only person who can come is Inuyasha. Is she trying to say she wants only him to come? Damn it Kagome.' He shook his head and focused on the situation at hand. He looked back at Inuyasha. In fact everyone was looking at Inuyasha.

"Nani? What are you all looking at?" Inuyasha said. He stepped back away from everyone's stares.

"You have to go talk to her Baka!" Yelled Shippo from Miroku's shoulder.

"But she won't talk to me. She's just as mad at me as she is at Kouga. She'd just try to kill me again. Feh. I'm not going." He turned his back on everyone. "Why should I help that wimpy wolf?" He stuck his nose in the air to emphasize that he wasn't going. SMACK Then he was kissing ground. Miroku had smacked him with his staff.

"I always said you were a baka. Now get up and go talk to her before you have to deal with all of us." Miroku walked away with a slight smirk on his face. He knew Inuyasha just needed to have some sense smacked into him. Inuyasha looked at Kouga.

"Are you sure you're ok with me going to talk to Kagome alone?" He turned his back again to everyone.

"I'm not ok with it but what choice do I have. It's my fault she left." Inuyasha got a strange déjà vu feeling when Kouga took the blame for Kagome leaving.

"Feh. I'll go but don't think I'm doing you a favor. I'm only going cause they will beat me if I don't." He said pointing to Miroku and Sango. He turned slightly to see if they were looking. Then he leapt off into the trees towards the well.

"Remember Dog face," Kouga yelled after Inuyasha. "I said talk, no touching!" He then walked towards the well with Ginta and Hakkaku running behind.

"KOUGA WAIT!" Hakkaku and Ginta yelled after their leader. They followed him to the well. "Kouga what are you doing?" asked Hakkaku.

"I'm going to wait for Kagome to come back. I don't care how long it takes. We will wait here until Kagome and Taro return." Kouga sat down facing the well with Ginta and Hakkaku behind him. 'She'll come back, I hope…' Kouga thought, as he got comfortable on the ground. He knew he had a long wait until she returned.

Higurashi Shrine

Inuyasha crept though the well house. He ran through the shrine grounds a quietly as possible. He smelled the air. 'She's not in her house but she is here somewhere.' He followed her scent to a smaller building connected to the main house by a covered walkway. He went up the window of the house and looked through. He saw her lying in bed with the sheets rapped around her body. He opened the window as quietly as possible and stepped into the room. He crouched on the floor next to her bed.

"Kagome?" He called. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She sat up to look at the hanyou on her floor.

A/N: Thanks again to my beta reader. Here is chapter 9. I am leaving for vacation today and won't return until the 10th of Oct so there won't be any new chapters until then. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy.  



	10. The Choice Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own them, I own Taro….

The Choice Part Two

Kagome sat up to look at the hanyou on her floor. She sat up in her bed to face him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She pulled her sheet to cover her slightly see through nightgown. She looked behind him and around the room. "Where's Kouga?"

Inuyasha sat down and looked at her. He came to talk to her but not because the wolf wanted her to come back. He came because they had things to discuss and because he was afraid of getting pummeled by Sango and Miroku. He looked into her eyes then at her lips. He remembered the feel of her lips against his. Then he remembered she had asked him a question. He had been daydreaming so much that he had forgotten to answer her.

"Kouga? He's on the other side of the well. He can't go through, you know that." He answered with a slightly bitter tone. 'I came to talk to her and she asks about that stupid wolf.' "Why do you care where he is anyway? You left him."

Her eyes widened at the realization. She didn't even think that Kouga would look at it that way. 'Of Course I didn't leave him. I was just mad and went home. But it's not like when I get mad at Inuyasha. Inuyasha can come and talk to me. Kouga is forced to wait until I'm ready to talk.'

"I didn't leave him. I just needed to get away from the fighting." She felt satisfied with her answer. She was about to say more when a loud cry was heard from the other room. "Um, excuse me Inuyasha. Taro is crying."

She got up and walked to her closet. She searched quickly for a robe or anything to cover herself. She found a bathrobe and wrapped it around her body. She walked down the carpeted hall to her son's bedroom. Inuyasha followed her out of curiosity. He had never seen a baby youkai before. He didn't see the baby when it was born and he wanted to see if it looked like Kagome as Sango said.

Kagome walked into the room. She went straight for the crib and took the crying hanyou into her arms. She slowly rocked the baby and hoped he would go back to sleep. Inuyasha leaned forward to get a better view of the child. He did indeed look like Kagome. Well he looked as much like her as a little baby boy could except for his little brown ears. Taro noticed Inuyasha and reached out to grab his hair. He got his tiny fingers on a lock of hair and pulled on it.

"Ite! Get him off!" Inuyasha screamed.

"No. Its keeping him quiet and plus I think he likes you." She laughed at the scene in front of her. "Here hold him." She tried to hand the baby to him but he attempted to step back.

"Feh. I don't want to. Just get him off my hair. I think he's ripping it out." He tried to pry the baby's unusually strong grip off his silver hair. As soon as he was free, Taro began to cry and reach out to Inuyasha.

"Just hold him Inuyasha. I think he wants you to hold him." She handed the baby over. Kagome wanted to have a picture of how cute they looked. Inuyasha was so afraid to hurt the baby with his strength. Taro just wiggled and grabbed Inuyasha's hair again. Inuyasha tried not to look down at the little hanyou in his arms but it was unavoidable.

He couldn't help but smile at the baby's amusement with his hair. He looked down at the child again and realized why he didn't want to hold him. He pried his grip on his hair and dumped him back in Kagome's arms.

"I need fresh air." Then he walked out of the house leaving Kagome with a crying hanyou and confused expression on her face.

When Inuyasha got outside, he leapt into the sanctity of the Goshinboku Tree. He needed time to think alone. Just holding the baby made him thinks of how much he hated the fact that Kagome was with Kouga and not him. 'I just feel so betrayed when I look at their pup. Fuck! Why did she have to do this to me?' He knew that deep down he wished it was his son not Kouga's and that just made it harder for him to even look at the boy.

Kagome figured Taro needed a fresh diaper. She went through his changing table and found that her family had bought everything she would need for the baby. 'Momma how could you afford this?' she thought as she changed the baby. She figured she needed to get dressed now that Inuyasha was here so she took Taro and ran the bath water. 'I'm sure you won't mind bathing with me Taro. It not like I haven't seen all of you already.' She smiled as she got undressed and got in the tub with her son in her arms. After she sure they were both clean, she got out and wrapped a towel around her and Taro. She didn't notice the other hanyou sitting on her bed when she came out the bathroom.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kagome just walked out of the room and got Taro dressed. She figured he was probably hungry so she took him back to her room so she could get dressed and feed him. She was going to place the baby down on her bed when she finally noticed Inuyasha.

"AHH! How long have you been sitting there?" She put her hand up to her chest over her heart. "You scared the crap out of me!" she said as she put Taro next to Inuyasha on the bed. Inuyasha moved away from the baby and stood up.

"I have been sitting her for a while. I'm going to go out side while you change." He walked out of the room and pulled the door closed behind him.

Kagome watched him leave and wondered why he seemed to be afraid of Taro. She shook the thought off and got dressed. She took Taro to the kitchen and saw Inuyasha sitting on the floor of the living room.

"Are you hungry? I was going to make food for Taro. I can make you something if there is any food here." She walked towards the kitchen. "Can you hold Taro while I cook?" She stopped and waited for him to come take the baby. "You know, he's kind of big for a baby just born a couple days ago. And also I've completely lost my stomach." She subconsciously rubbed her belly.

Inuyasha just stayed where he was. "Feh. I don't want to hold that pup. And I don't know much about humans but I know when youkai have pups, they only look like it for a little while."

Kagome looked at him with a confused look on her face. 'Why is has acting so strange he won't even hold Taro?' Kagome figured he was just being moody and tucked the baby on her hip. She walked back to the kitchen to make some Ramen and got a bottle for Taro. Thankfully her mother put milk in the refrigerator while she was sleeping.

When the Ramen was finished, Kagome placed it on the table and called Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha the Ramen is ready." She called as she sat down to feed Taro. "Inuyasha wasn't there something you wanted to talk about?" she was enjoying the silence as the baby drank the milk.

Inuyasha was savagely eating his ramen. He only stopped to think of what he wanted to talk about.

"Feh. I came here to see if you were going to come back or not?" he asked in between shoveling more ramen in his mouth.

"Of course I'll go back. Just not right now. I need time to myself. And don't take this as an excuse to go get Kouga. You can stay if you want but I won't have both of you fighting in front of Taro." She brought Taro up to her shoulder and burped him. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?" She waited for his answer.

"No, but we can talk later." He got up from the table and walked outside again.

Kagome watched him leave and then got up from the table. She walked back to Taro's room and placed the now sleeping baby back in his crib. She began to think of what Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about. 'He still hasn't really said anything since he kissed me. Why do I care anyway? I'm supposed to be Kouga's mate. But am I really happy with him?' She knew she should be thinking these kinds of thoughts but if Inuyasha had told her his feelings long ago she would never be in this situation. She reached her hand up to her neck lightly traced the bite mark Kouga had left on her. 'Why should I wait for him to talk to me? Maybe I should just talk to him.'

Kagome walked out of the house and called Inuyasha's name softly from the doorway. She didn't want to disturb anyone in the house or wake the sleeping hanyou inside.

"Inuyasha?" she called waiting for a reply. The only sound she heard was a 'FEH' from above her. She looked up to see if she could find the person who belonged to the voice. "Inuyasha where are you? I don't want to talk to trees." She waited for him to show himself. After a few minutes he jumped down from the roof and landed in front of her.

"What is it wench? What's so important?" He looked at her and could tell something was on her mind.

"I wanted to talk to you Inuyasha." She looked down at the ground. "I wanted to talk to you about why you kissed me." She slowly looked up to meet his eyes.

He didn't know what to say. He just did what he felt was right. She kissed him back. He should be asking why she kissed him back. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"I don't know. My mind was screaming at me stop because of Kouga and Taro but it felt so right." 'Did he just get out of answering my question by asking me a question of his own?'

Inuyasha smiled at her admittance. "It felt right to me too. Why didn't you listen to yourself and stop?" She slowly turned around and walked back into the house. She walked into the living room with Inuyasha at her heels. She sat down on the couch and looked at him as he sat next to her.

"I told you why already." She looked down at her hands as she spoke. "Because I love you."

He looked at her and smiled. "Well what do we do now?"

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I want to thank my beta reader agian. She is doing an awesome job. I have two chapters for you. Enjoy.


	11. The Choice Part Three

Disclaimer: I only own Taro. The wolf hanyou is mine! I do not own everyone else in my story pertaining to Inuyasha.

The Choice Part Three

Inuyasha looked over at the girl sitting next to him on the couch. He was absolutely clueless of what to do next. His instincts told him to leap across the couch and ravage her. He knew if he did, he would be flattened into the ground. He glanced at her quickly so she wouldn't see him looking. He quickly looked away when she met his eyes.

"So…" She said tapping her fingers on her lap. "Any thoughts?"

He turned away from her and looked at his lap. 'Damn I feel like this conversation is just going to leave me alone and her with the wolf, still. She probably doesn't even consider me as an option.' "Uh no but does what I said even mean anything to you?" he was still looking at his lap. It seemed much more interesting then facing her.

"Hai. It meant a lot to me. But there isn't anything I can do now. I chose my fate and…"

Inuyasha once again ignored the little voice and was wrapping her in a passionate embrace. He put his arms on the small of her back and kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it. 'FUCK KOUGA!' Those were the only words he heard in his head. He didn't need to keep his word to the wolf. And why should he, she was kissing him back. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. 'But was that the truth? Does she want me?' He didn't know what to think.

They pulled away long enough to look each other in the eyes. Kagome knew that Inuyasha loved her. She also knew that Kouga loved her. All she was sure of was she loved Inuyasha and she loved Taro. 'But is what I feel for Kouga love?' She knew she was very happy when she was with him. And he made her feel like the most important person in the world. But then she thought back to how she and Kouga came to be together in the first place.

FLASHBACK

Ever since the group had gone to the Northeast to look for Naraku, Kouga was spending more time conveniently running into them. He would always catch Kagome, when Inuyasha was busy, to have time to talk to her. She found him to be a good person to confide in. not that Sango wasn't a great shoulder to lean on it just Kouga was always very blunt. She began to have feelings for him after these strange meetings. She knew how he felt about her but she also loved Inuyasha and had to find the jewel shards with him.

It wasn't until the night after Mt. Hakurei when Inuyasha left to look for Kikyo. For some odd reason, Kouga stayed with them after Inuyasha left. The entire night Kagome sat off by herself and looked off into the direction that Inuyasha left. She slowly petted Kirara in her lap but never looked down at the neko youkai. Everyone could tell she was hurting because Inuyasha left.

"You think she will be ok?" Sango leaned over to Miroku and whispered to him. "She looks so hurt that he left to look for Kikyo."

Miroku just nodded and agreed with Sango. "We can't hold a grudge against him. He is still in love with Kikyo-sama and we can't blame him for going to see if she alive so to speak." They both looked back towards where their miko friend had disappeared hours ago to take a bath alone.

Kouga also noticed Kagome's sad mood. 'Stupid Dog. He doesn't even appreciate what he has. He just runs off to be with the dead pile of bones and clay.' He stood up and walked to the stream she had walked towards. He hoped that she wouldn't think he was a pervert. He just came to check on her.

"Kagome? May I sit with you?" He asked in an unsure whisper.

Kagome looked up with grayish-blue glassy eyes lacking in any emotion. Kouga could instantly smell she had been crying. She nodded to him and then looked back in the distance. Kouga didn't know what happened to the girl that was so full of life. Now she lacked any feelings in her emotionless eyes. 'What has he done to her?' he thought at he looked at the girl next to him.

"Gomen ne. I know you're hurting." He just sat with her. He didn't know what to say. She just looked at him and let salty tears slip down her face.

Kouga slowly put his arm around her and held her to him. He didn't know how to help her but he would try. She buried her face in his chest and cried. He held her close to him and she fisted her hands in his clothes. 'She's just the shell of the person she used to be and its all dog turd's fault.'

"Kagome I know this isn't the time but I want you know that I still love you. I don't like to see you suffer because of the dog's mistake." He knew what he said had to be said but he was still afraid she would push him away.

"I can't take being hurt anymore. I don't think my heart can take it." She whispered into his chest.

He looked down at her and put his chin on the top of her head. "Who said I was going to hurt you?" he asked in a cocky tone. She looked up at him. She moved her body and reached up and kissed him. Not a passionate mind blowing kiss, just a light kiss on the lips to show him she cared. Kouga pulled away quickly and looked at her.

"Kagome I don't know if this is what you need now. You know I care for you but you're hurting." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Kouga this is what I want right now. Please just let me have happiness for once." She kissed him again more passionately this time. He pulled away again and looked at her.

"Kagome if you think this is wrong we could stop" His voice was calm and understanding as always.

"Kouga-kun I trust you its just..." Kagome was not able to finish her thought before she felt Kouga's lips on hers.

'_How did things come to this?_' she thought as he tightened his hold on her waist. '_One minute I can't get Inuyasha out of my head, next minute I'm here with Kouga_.' Everything just felt too right for Kagome to stop herself. She could feel his hands gently caress her back, sending shivers up her spin.

"Kagome are you sure this is what you want? What I mean is what about Inuyasha?" Kouga was not sure if things should continue how they were. He knew he wanted more then anything for her to want to be with him, but somewhere down inside he knew she had feelings for the hanyou.

"Yes I'm sure, but just promise me something?" Kagome asked with nervousness in her voice that Kouga noticed.

"Anything Kagome just ask?" Kouga wanted her to feel completely comfortable with him.

"Promise me that this isn't just about sex. I don't know what sex means to Youkai but I don't want this to just be about sex. I want to give in and feel like you really love me." Kouga was taken back by Kagome's request. '_I'm suppose to be the one who worrying about her not loving me_.'

"Kagome, to Youkai sex is very important. It has a lot to do with mating and if we do have sex it will be because I love you and want you to be my mate. Do you think you could ever love me as much as I love you?" He closed his eyes and waited for the answer. He was afraid she would push him away.

"I …I…think I already do love you Kouga-kun," Kagome spoke in a hushed voice almost to low for Kouga to hear

END FLASHHBACK

Kagome didn't know what to do. She was here with Inuyasha. Kissing him while her son slept down the hall. 'What about Taro's future? Would he be happy with Kouga? She knew the little half youkai didn't care.' Kagome looked down at her lap.

"What's wrong? Did I do something to make you sad?" Inuyasha didn't understand how she went from being affectionate to now being sad and nervous again.

"What about Taro? Inuyasha you know I wouldn't love anything more then to be with you but it's not fair to make Taro be without his father." She still hadn't taken her eyes from her lap. "I'm tired Inuyasha. Will you stay with me tonight? I really would rather not be alone." She lifted her eyes to meet his. She looked at his amber eyes.

Inuyasha just stared at her. 'Did she just ask me to stay with her?' He didn't know what to say. He nodded his head and followed her as she got up to walk to her bedroom. He followed and closed the door behind him.

"Turn around so I can change to go to sleep." She had a slight blush on her face as she thought of all the times he saw her naked. When she was changed into one of the many flimsy white nightgowns her mother had gotten her, she told him he could turn back around. "Do you need something to sleep in?" She knew he would refuse but it was getting hot. She knew he couldn't sleep in all his clothes but her mother had also gotten clothes for Kouga.

"What's wrong with these clothes? I always sleep in these." He said. 'Strange wench.' He took off his haori.

"Nothing's wrong with them. I know you wear them everyday. It's just getting hot and I thought maybe you wanted something lighter to wear." She turned to her closet and found some shorts and a plain white shirt. "Here. I'll be right back I want to check on Taro." She walked out of the room to let him change and to check on her son.

After she was sure he would sleep for the night, she walked back to her room and knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha? Are you dressed?" She asked to avoid an embarrassing situation.

"Feh. I look stupid."

Kagome pushed open the door and peeked into the room. He almost looked normal if he didn't have white dog-ears. She walked in and smiled. "You don't look stupid. You do look a little funny though." She put her hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Feh. I'm going to sleep wench." He moved to the far corner of the room and got comfortable against the wall.

"Wait what are you doing?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her bed. "I thought you were staying in the bed?"

He looked up at her from his stop on the floor. "I never said that. I just said I would stay. Plus it's probably not a good idea for us to sleep in the same bed." He put his head down and hoped the conversation was over.

"Why?" She asked.

"What the fuck do you mean why? You know why! What just happened before when we were just sitting next to each other? You brain's broken. You just go through saying 'What about Taro?' So what about him?" he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hey jerk. I was just trying to be nice. I didn't think you wanted to sleep on the floor. If you're going to be an ass about it fine, sleep on the floor." She laid on the bed and put her back to him.

"Fuck Kagome stop being such a witch. I'll sleep in the bed." He got and climbed over her on the bed. He laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

"You don't have to sleep here. If you have a problem, sleep on the floor." Inuyasha moved closer to her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "Hey what are you doing? I said sleep here nothing else."

Inuyasha smiled and let his grip tighten around her waist. "I am going to sleep. I just want to sleep like this."

Kagome couldn't help but blush. She was lying on her bed in the Inuyasha's arms. It made her think before she closed her eyes, 'Do I really love Kouga enough to be with him? Or do I love Inuyasha enough to leave Kouga? Would Taro be happy?' She had a lot to think about. But it would have to wait as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha watched her as her breathing evened out and she went to sleep. He couldn't help but watch her. He wanted her to stay with him forever. He wanted more then anything for this to be his family. 'What's going to happen to us?' He glanced over at her one last time as he closed his eyes to sleep.

A/N: I just wanted to let you know, the full unedited story is on M M. O R G or A F F. N E T, (without the spaces) search the story name or my user name which would be 'soranji chan'.


	12. Kagome’s Realization Back Through the We

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I only own the cute little wolf hanyou.

Kagome's Realization Back Through the Well

The sun shined brightly through the window giving light to the sleeping pair. It almost blinded Kagome, waking her up. She looked down at the sleeping hanyou next to her and moved his arm from her waist. After a nice stretch she figured she could use some tea and knew Taro would want to be fed and changed. She quickly put on a change of clothes and put a kettle of water on the stove. She walked as quietly as she could to Taro's room hoping Inuyasha wouldn't wake up.

The wolf hanyou was already awake playing with his feet. He giggled when he saw his mother come pick him up. He even gave her a 'special' surprise when she took off his diaper. She was glad her mother thought to buy her cloth diapers.

About the time Taro was clean she heard the kettle whistling from the kitchen and knew Inuyasha would be up. She ran with the baby in her arms to retrieve her tea. She put Taro in his high chair and fed him while she sipped her tea. She had thought in advance to make enough water to make Inuyasha's Ramen.

At that moment, the said dog youkai came in the kitchen still wearing the shorts and tee shirt. He smiled happily when he saw two bowls of ramen waiting for him on the table.

"Ramen. Good job wench." He said as he inhaled the first bowl and moved to the second.

"Inuyasha we have to talk." Kagome finished her tea and was washing her cup and the Taro's bottle in the sink.

"What about wench? I thought we talked enough yesterday." He got up from the table to walk towards her.

Kagome turned off the sink and froze when she felt his arms around her and his head on her shoulder.

"We have to talk about this." She wiggled free of him and scooped up her son. She walked back to his room to pack his clothes.

Inuyasha followed and watched her pack her clothes. 'Why is she packing? I thought she was staying here with me?' He moved closer to her but she moved away from him.

"Why are you packing?" he asked.

"I….We have to talk." She said still holding Taro. "We're going back to Sengoku Jidai. Today."

Inuyasha just looked at her confused. 'Was she saying she still wanted to be with him? Maybe she wanted to tell Kouga now.' A smirk crept to his face. "Feh. Good it's about time you told that wimpy wolf you're staying with me." He turned to leave but she stopped him.

"No. I'm going back with Kouga. I love him and I'm his mate." She couldn't look in his face. She just turned around to finish putting Taro's baby things in her yellow backpack.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. She was going back to Kouga. She lied to him. She made him believe she loved him. 'But she never told me she would stay with me? Why did I think that?' "Kagome? Will I ever see you again?"

She stopped packing and looked up at the window in front of her. She never turned around. She spoke with her back to him. She just stared out the window and spoke. "Of course you will see me again. But how could I stay with you Inuyasha? You can't even look at Taro or hold him. I know you love me and I will always love you, but it's not fair for me to act on that now. I chose to be Kouga's mate and I chose to have his family. I chose to love him. If you love me like you say, then why did you leave me that night?" she could already feel the tears begging to be let lose. She closed her eyes tight to keep them from escaping.

"What's night? What the fuck are you talking about Kagome?" He walked up to her and turned her around to face him. He could smell her tears that she wouldn't let escape.

"You left me all alone. Kouga was there for me. He has always been there for me." She couldn't hold back the tears. She cried and put her head down. She grabbed the yellow backpack and a blanket from Taro's crib. She walked to her room to get some clothes for herself.

As she was packing she heard a knock on the door and then saw her mother and Souta standing in the doorway with a small blue duffle bag looking bag. "Neechan" Souta yelled as he ran towards his sister and nephew. Then he saw Inuyasha walk out of Kagome's room in his red outfit. "Inu-no-oniichan" he yelled running towards the dog youkai.

Inuyasha stopped and let Souta hug his leg. He looked over towards Kagome then sat on the floor. "Oi brat. You're getting bigger." He messed up Souta's hair and put on a fake smile.

Kagome walked up to her mother and gave her Taro. "Momma can you please hold him while I finish packing." She turned from her mother and went to pack clothes for herself.

"I got you something else" Mrs. Higurashi yelled to Kagome, "I got a playpen. It's light and good for traveling. I thought you could use it." She looked down at her grandson. "You're leaving already?"

"Hai" Kagome called from her room. She came out with the yellow backpack on her back. "Arigato, for the playpen momma. I'm sure Taro will love it." She took her son from her mother. "Say bye to Grandma and Uncle Souta, Taro." She smiled and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha can you take the playpen?" He nodded and they were out the door. She turned to wave to her family and walking in the well house with Inuyasha behind.

When they were inside the well house, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I have to tell you something before we go through." She waited for him to acknowledge that he was listening. He looked up at her. "I want you to know that I'm sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to get so mad. I also want you to know that I love Kouga and I love Taro and they are my family now." She paused before she continued and looked down. "If you really love me you won't try to change my mind. Please promise me." She looked at him waiting for an answer.

He was angry. She was telling him that she was choosing this life because of him. She didn't even tell him why. "No! I won't promise. I won't accept it. Fuck that you can't tell me you love me and then say we can never be together." He turned and jumped into the well.

Kagome waited a couple minutes after he left. She was confused but understood his anger. She just stared at the well for a while after he left. 'Things will be better this way. He would have just left me again.' She felt tears but wiped them away with the back of her hand. She held Taro close to her and jumped into the well.

Back in Sengoku Jidai

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well. She knew there was no way she could climb out with Taro and her backpack. Then she remembered the playpen. 'Shit! Inuyasha's has Taro's playpen.' She sighed and thought of a way to get out. She looked up at the blue sunny sky and the wolf youkai looking down at her. She smiled back up at him.

"Oi Do you need help?" He asked but he was already jumping down to meet her. He kissed her forehead and held her to him. He thought the events of moments ago were strange but knew he understood. 'She came back to me!' His smile grew the more he thought about it.

Quick Flashback

Kouga sat next to well with Hakkaku and Ginta still by his side. It had been almost a week since she left and Inuyasha went after her. 'What if they don't come back? What if she decides to stay with dog face in her time with Taro?' He never moved from his spot the entire week. He just sat and waited.

Then he heard noise in the well but he smelled Inuyasha. 'Could she have..?' he stopped his thoughts. 'She wouldn't rut with the dog. She was his.' Then Inuyasha came out the well. Kouga stood up and walked up to him.

"Well? Where is she dog face?" he asked, walking forward. Then he noticed that Inuyasha had a sad look on his face.

Inuyasha stopped in front of him and threw the blue bag with the playpen at his feet. "She'll be coming through the well soon." He walked away leaving Kouga still standing with a shocked look on his face.

End Quick Flashback

He leapt out of the well with his mate in one arm and Taro in the other. When they got to the top, he set Kagome down by the blue bag and handed Taro to her. "Inuyasha left this. I don't know what it is." He sat down next to Kagome waiting for her to explain the bag.

She smiled at him. 'Inuyasha came here? I wonder what he said to Kouga. They didn't fight.' She then went back to Kouga's question. "It's called a playpen. You fold it and put it in this bag. It's a bed for Taro. My mother got it for us."

Kouga looked confused. "Why would put the pup in a bag?" Kagome giggled at him and shock her head.

"No the bed is inside the bag. Here hold Taro and I'll show you." She handed him the baby and opened the bag. After some unfolding, the playpen was in front of them. "See?"

Kouga looked at it with fear. "You're going to put him in a box?"

"No it keeps him from hurting himself. Don't worry he will love it let's just go home I'm so tired." She put the playpen back in the bag and stood.

"Kouga what happened when Inuyasha gave you Taro's bed?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. He just said you were coming why?" He was already suspicious of Inuyasha's sad attitude. He knew Kagome would never be unfaithful to him. After all she was _his_ mate.

Kagome just looked at him and replied. "No reason." Then she waited for him to follow to their home. Kouga walked up behind her and stood next to her.

Kouga took her bag and handed Taro back to Kagome. "Ginta here take this. Hakkaku take this." He handed Ginta the playpen and Hakkaku the yellow backpack. Then her picked up his mate and pup and ran towards the den.

When he got back to the den, Kagome put Taro in his playpen and went to sleep herself. Kouga watched his family sleep and sat down by the fire to think. 'She came back to me. She really loves me. Maybe that means she is ready to have more pups. No it's probably too soon. She's just a human. But she's mine. Now I have my family back. I wonder what was wrong with dogface he looked sad. Who cares, I have my family back and that's all that matters.' Kouga moved over to where Kagome lay on futon. He laid next to her and put his arm around her. He held her close and closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	13. Confrontation of the Third Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I only own the cute little wolf hanyou.

Confrontation of the Third Kind

Taro awoke before dawn and went to wake his father. Today was a very special day. Kouga had promised to teach him to hunt today even though Kagome said no. Kagome finally agreed after a lot of begging from Taro. Kouga explained that Taro wouldn't be hunting, but observing instead. He was only two years old but he was very advance for his age. He started walking when he was only 8 months and could hold conversations when he was 16 months. Kouga had explained that youkia usually learn to hunt when they are one or two but decided to wait until Taro was two. Kagome only agreed to let Taro go because she was going also, to make sure Taro didn't get hurt.

"Mommy, Daddy get up! It's time to go." Taro yelled on top of his parents. Kouga jumped up and stared down at his son.

"Huh! What's happened?" He asked confused.

"Nothing. You promised to take me hunting today." Taro continued to shake Kagome.

"Taro, stop it. I'm awake." Kagome got up and went to start a fire for breakfast. "I'll make breakfast. Go wash your face."

After Breakfast and washing up, the family left to go hunting. As usual, Kouga took Ginta and Hakkaku hunting with him. When the got to what seemed like a good spot, Kouga left Kagome and Taro while he went to hunt.

"It's not fair," whined Taro, "He promised and now I have to stay with you."

Kagome just laughed at Taro. He acted like he was older at the time, but he was only two. He didn't seem to have any of Kouga's personality. Taro was like the odd ball in his family. He shared some looks with Kouga and Kagome but that was where the similarities ended. He was very independent and brave. When he didn't get his way he whined like a little girl or threw a temper tantrum. As he grew, his hair just got curlier taking after his mother. He had tan skin like his father but Kagome insisted he wear the clothes from her time. He still had his blue eyes like his father and claws and fangs. For some reason his hair never grew longer then a curly Afro with two little brown ears hiding in the sea of curls. He had gown to love overalls and always wore either overall shorts or pants. He looked like he could have been anyone's child but not Kagome's or Kouga's.

Kagome had started to spend a lot of time alone with Taro over the years. She often went to visit her friends especially Shippo. Since Shippo had always thought of Kagome as his mother, he was heartbroken when she left. Kagome thought the only way to make up for it was to visit Shippo, Sango and Miroku whenever chance she got. Kouga had no problem with it but that because he didn't realize that she would also visit a certain hanyou. Kouga didn't even think Taro knew who Inuyasha was. Little did he know, Taro knew Inuyasha very well, but Kagome had made him promise never to tell Kouga.

FIRST OF MANY FLASHBACKS

The first couple of times Kagome made her trip to see her friends at Kaede's village, Inuyasha was no where to be seen. It wasn't until the third time Kagome came to visit that the hanyou made an appearance. Kagome had decided to come visit because she was bored sitting around all day and she knew her friends would be at the village. Since Kouga didn't really feel comfortable with her friends, he let Kagome and Taro go alone but he always escorted them to village and would come back the next day just to make sure nothing happened to them. On this particular occasion, everyone had just finished eating some food that Mrs. Higurashi made and were sitting around talking when Inuyasha walked in. He took one look at Kagome and Taro and turned around and walked out. Kagome was on her feet in a flash and stopped at the door only for a second.

"Watch Taro. I'll be back soon." She then left after Inuyasha. When she finally caught up with him, he was in the forest sitting under a tree. "Can I sit down?" she asked and waited for him to answer.

He simply said "FEH" and she sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while. They hadn't spoken since the day in the well house and Kagome hadn't thought of anything to say to him since then.

"So, how are things?" She said attempting to break the silence.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then looked down at his hand. Inuyasha had been thinking about her everyday since that day in the well house. He wanted to just run and take her away from Kouga. He didn't understand how she could say she loved him but then leave him. "Things are good. Why are you here?"

She was glad he didn't decide to ignore her. "I came to visit."

"Oh" was all Inuyasha said. 'I'm such a baka. I actually thought she came to see me. She only came to see everyone else.' He stood and began to walk away.

"Wait! Why are you leaving? Why won't you even look at me?" She threw herself at his sleeve and hung on to it like her life depended on it.

He just looked down at the girl on his sleeve. He knew she wasn't happy but that wasn't his fault. She wanted to be with Kouga. Then he smelled tears and knew she was crying. "Kagome don't cry." He knelt down and put his arms around her.

"I can't …..help it.." She said in between sniffles. "He leaves me alone all the time. He always out doing something. He always comes back but I just need friends." 'What is wrong with me? I'm crying in Inuyasha's arms, I told him I didn't want to be with him.'

Inuyasha just looked at her. He didn't know what to say. This was the girl that held his heart and refused to be with him. He hurt her and now she was hurting him. 'Was this fair?' "Kagome maybe you should talk to someone else about this." He took his arms from around Kagome. "Feh. Why don't you go talk to Kouga." He stood up and looked away from her.

Kagome didn't know what to do. 'Have I hurt him so much he won't even comfort me? What have I done to him?' "Inuyasha please don't hate me. What I did had to be done. You can't expect Taro to be happy without his father." 'Is the only reason I'm staying with Kouga? No I love Kouga.' Kagome looked down at her hands.

"Are you really happy with him? You don't sound happy. You don't even look happy." He began to walk away but stopped to say one last thing to Kagome. "If you made the right decision, then why are you here crying to me?" He leapt into the trees leaving a confused Kagome behind.

END FLASHBACK

Most of Kagome's encounters with Inuyasha ended badly. She knew it was because he was angry at her decision to stay with Kouga. She couldn't help but constantly think she was only doing it for Taro. But things got better after that encounter with Inuyasha. Kouga spent more time with them and took her and Taro almost everywhere he went. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Taro start to get restless.

"Mommy that guy is here!" Kagome looked up at her son. He was standing with his claws ready to pounce on anyone who came close and he began growling.

"Taro, What man?" Kagome had no idea who Taro was talking about.

"The dog man you always talk too. The one daddy hates." Taro didn't understand why his mother didn't know whom he was talking about. She only knew but so many guys.

"Inuyasha? Where is he?" Kagome stood up and followed Taro, who was already running to where he smelled Inuyasha.

When Taro finally stopped running, Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting by a stream with his back to them. He turned when they were right behind them.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up to face them. "Where's the wolf?"

Kagome grabbed Taro who was already growling at Inuyasha. Truth be told Taro kind of liked Inuyasha but Kouga told him to make sure Inuyasha never came near his mother.

"Taro, stop it. We were waiting for Kouga while he went hunting and Taro said you were close by." She lifted the little wolf hanyou off the floor and held him in her arms. Taro looked over at Inuyasha.

"Can I have a ride on your back? Want to race? I bet you're not as fast as me! You want to wrestle? I'm hungry." Taro asked as many questions as he could. He leapt out of his mother's arms and jumped up and down in front of Inuyasha.

"Feh. You're not faster then me." Inuyasha said. He crossed his arms across his chest to show that he wasn't worried about losing to Taro. He was only kidding around with the little pup. He always let him win whenever they played.

OH LOOK, ANOTHER FLASHABCK

Taro was so excited when he learned of his speed. He knew wolves were fast but he had no idea that his father could run as fast as he did. His mother had told him all about the Shikon no Tama and how she broke it. Kagome also told him how the shards gave powers to demons and how Kouga had two in his legs. But Taro had no idea that he could run as fast as his father without shards.

On one of there trips to visit Kagome's friends, Taro made Inuyasha race him. Of course Inuyasha said he let the little wolf hanyou win but Inuyasha's speed was no match for Taro's. No one understood why or how Taro was so fast but they just guessed it was because Kouga was really fast.

"Inuyasha why won't you race me? Are you afraid I will beat you?" Taro whined for the fourth time.

"Feh. I'm not afraid of you. I just don't want you to cry." Inuyasha called from his tree branch.

"Come on! Please. I'll stop asking when you race me." Taro managed to jump up the tree and was wrapped around Inuyasha's leg.

"Brat get the fuck off." Inuyasha yelled as he flung Taro to the ground." "SIT!" THUD

Shippo walked up to Taro and patted him on the back. "Nice job"

When the spell started to wear off, Inuyasha sat up. "What the fuck was that for wench?" "SIT!" THUD

"Stop it Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"Stop cursing in front of Taro. He doesn't need to learn those kinds of words." Kagome then sat down next to the rest of her friends. "And just race him so he can stop whining." She put her hands on her face and shook her head.

"Fine come on brat." Then all anyone else saw was a tornado running with a blur of silver and red. When the race was over Taro won and Inuyasha claimed to have let him win.

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha just shook his head. "I'm not racing you again brat." Then he turned his face up in a scowl. "Anyway that wimpy wolf is coming." He started to walk away but was cut off my Kouga.

"What are you doing here dog face? Taro I thought I told you to keep him away from your mother." He walked over to Kagome and put his arm around her waist.

"Aw do I have to? I like Inuyasha. He's my fri.." Kagome reached down and covered Taro's mouth giving him a death glare if he finished his sentence.

"Kagome, why do you have your hand on Taro's mouth?"

Kagome smiled nervously. "Oh no reason. He looked like he was going to cough."

"Kagome, youkai don't sick. And that includes Taro. He can only get sick when he's human. And he doesn't look human to me." Kouga said pointing to Taro.

"Mub moffy!" Taro mumbled under Kagome's hand.

"Inuyasha was just leaving." Kagome said. "Like we should be I have to get Taro something to eat. Maybe I should go see my friends today." Kagome said still leaving her hand on Taro's mouth.

"Fine then let's go." Kouga said picking Kagome up.

"Wait. Inuyasha is here. I can walk with him and Taro." She looked at Kouga's face and thought about what she said. 'Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.' "I meant maybe Inuyasha could walk with us."

"NO!" Shouted Inuyasha and Kouga at the same time. Kagome just sighed and began walking towards the village. She could hear the arguing behind her but decided to ignore it. She put down Taro and held his hand as they walked to see her friends and Taro's new favorite playmate, Shippo.

When they got to the village, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all sitting outside Kaede's hut. Kagome walked up to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Oohayo. What have you guys been up to?" She said. She took a seat next to Sango and pulled Taro into her lap. He tried to wiggle free of her grip.

"Mommy I want to play with Shippo. Let go" He whined. Kagome just ignored him and continued talking to her friends.

"Miroku can you watch Taro while I go talk with Sango?" She didn't wait for his answer. She had already grabbed Sango's hand and was dragging the older girl away. "Taro, stay where Miroku can see you. And Shippo don't take him far." She left pulling Sango behind her.

Shippo looked over at Taro with a mischievous grin and the two ran around for a little bit. When they were sure they were far enough for Miroku not to hear but close enough for him to see them, Shippo leaned close to Taro.

"We can play in the clearing by the well. We can play tag. Miroku is resting he won't notice us missing." Taro nodded and quickly looked over at Miroku who was indeed sleeping.

"Come on let's play," Taro yelled as they played hide and seek.

Back To Sango and Kagome

Sango finally got a chance to sit down by the spring. Kagome seemed like she urgently need to talk to her. They both settled down on a spot near the water. When Kagome and Sango finally caught their breath, Kagome started talking.

"I need to talk to you. It's about Inuyasha and Kouga." Sango nodded her head for Kagome to go on. "I'm stuck. I love them both and lately I feel like Inuyasha trying to get me to stay with him again."

"Are you sure you love them?" Sango asked.

"Of course I do. At first I thought I just loved Kouga because of Taro, but he's so sweet now. He always takes us with him when he leaves and if it's too dangerous he makes sure Taro has someone to play with or I have someone to talk to. He's even ok with me coming here to visit you guys knowing Inuyasha shows up sometimes."

"But what about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?" Kagome sighed. "I know he loves me and if he had told me three years ago, this wouldn't have been an issue. I would be with him and Taro would be his son. But I was so hurt by his constantly choosing Kikyu over me that I fell for Kouga. Now Inuyasha is trying to get me to stay with him. I know he's still angry that I choose to stay with Kouga that time two years ago but he put me through a lot worse. I just don't want to hurt either of them. I guess I need advice." She looked at Sango waiting for her to speak.

"Kagome you're asking the wrong person. I know nothing about love. I don't even know what it feels like." Sango looked out at the spring.

Kagome put her arms around Sango. "What about Miroku?" she asked.

Sango pulled away and looked at Kagome. He face was beat red. "I..I.. don't love Houshi-sama. He's too much of a hentai for me to love him."

"Oh really, or are you afraid he doesn't love you?" Kagome asked. She had a sly smirk on her face.

"We're talking about your love life not my lack of one." Sango replied. She still had a deep blush on her face.

"Fine. I just wish I could be happy with one without hurting the other." Kagome sighed. She stood up and extended a hand to help Sango. The two girls started to walk back to Miroku when they heard a loud yell.

"Miroku, where the fuck is Kagome?" an all too familiar voice yelled.

This takes place at the same time Sango and Kagome leave to the spring

Shippo was supposed to be 'it'. He counted as high as he could on a nearby tree while Taro hid. He was almost ready to start looking for him when he felt the wind pick up. It was a dangerous gust that could only mean on thing….

Taro found a great hiding spot. He hid in a tree far from Shippo but he could see the kitsune counting from his spot. He felt the wind blow very strong and shivered, as the chilly wind seemed to wrap around. It also seemed to lift him out of the tree towards a giant feather in the sky. As he neared the feather he saw the girl sitting on it with a fan. That was the last thing he saw as he blacked out.

Shippo looked around the clearing. He couldn't smell Taro anymore and he couldn't see him. He knew Taro was hiding in a tree behind him but now he was gone. After the wind disappeared, Shippo smelled an all too familiar scent. 'KAGURA' was all he could think as he raced back to Miroku. Then he heard a loud yell in front of him.

"Miroku, where the fuck is Kagome?" Shippo knew that he was shit out of luck when he got back because he would have to face a pissed off youkia, hanyou and Kagome.

The fight between Inuyasha and Kouga (same time Sango and Kagome leave to go to the spring

Inuyasha leapt away from another of Kouga's attacks. He slammed down Tetsusaiga where he thought Kouga would land. The wolf youkai was to fast and ran out of the way. The two rivals had begun fighting right after Kagome and Taro left. They didn't even notice her leave until a few minutes later. Inuyasha was about to charge Kouga with another attack from the fang when a white baboon appeared in-between them. Both Inuyasha and Kouga spotted dead in their tracks.

"Naraku," growled Inuyasha through clenched teeth. Kouga go ready to attack when he noticed it wasn't their foe. It was one of his puppets.

The puppet Naraku just laughed at the two before him. "I didn't come to fight. I came to give you a message. You will give me your shards both of you."

"Feh. What makes you think I'm handing these over to shit like you?" Inuyasha flexed his claws.

Kouga just smiled. "If you haven't gotten them yet then you're not getting them now." (A/N: I don't remember if Kouga lost his shards in the whole Mt. Hakurei thing. I'm just guessing.)

The Naraku puppet continued to laugh. "Silly fools. I wasn't asking. If you bring them to me, the boy won't be harmed."

Inuyasha and Kouga looked confused. "Boy? You mean Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ku Ku Ku. No the wolf's hanyou son. He will die if you do not bring me the shards." The puppet continued to laugh while he watched the expressions on Kouga and Inuyasha's faces.

"Die you fucking bastard!" Kouga screamed as he tore into the puppet. He ripped it apart with one swing of his claws. He leapt over it and ran towards the village. Inuyasha ran after him.

When they got to the village, the fisr thing they saw was Miroku sleeping. Kagome and Sango were nowhere in sight. Inuyasha picked up Miroku by the throat.

"Miroku, where the fuck is Kagome?" he yelled at the frightened monk.

Miroku managed to get free of Inuyasha's death grip. "She went to talk to Sango why?"

"Where is Taro?" Kouga asked.

"He's playing with Shippo why?" Miroku said. He could see by the look in both their eyes that that wasn't good enough. "That way I think." He pointed to where he last saw them playing.

At that same time Shippo appeared in the direction Miroku was pointing. He felt like running in the other direction when he saw Kouga and Inuyasha yelling at Miroku. 'Oh no! I'm dead.' Inuyasha walked up to Shippo and grabbed his tail. He brought the kitsune up the eye level.

"Where's Taro brat?" he said.

"Uhh. I thought he came back here." He saw Inuyasha's eyes hold a tint of red. "We were playing hide and seek. And then the wind picked up and then he was gone. I smelled Kagura after the wind died down."

At the same time Kagome and Sango approached from the spring. They had heard everything Shippo said.

"Where's Taro? What are you talking about Shippo?" Kagome asked. She was starting to get hysterical. Kouga walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"Naraku took him. He wants the shards for him." Kouga said. He held her tightly as she slipped to the ground. He tried to comfort her but it wasn't enough. She broke down into tears.

Far away in a dark castle

Naraku sat by the window looking into Kanna's mirror. By his feet lay the unconscious body of Taro.

"Hmm. My plan is working perfectly." Naraku said.


	14. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I only own Taro.

The Plot Thickens

The gang, plus Kouga had been on the move all day. Naraku had conveniently weakened his barrier enough to let his scent lead them to his new location. They had to travel as fast as possible. Miroku and Sango rode Kirara while Inuyasha ran with Shippo. Kouga carried Kagome on his back. Kagome hadn't said much since she had found out her son was missing. Mostly, she just sat with a vacant expression on her unusually pale face. Every one was worried, but they weren't really sure how to comfort her.

After what felt like days of traveling, they came upon their goal. Looming before them was one of the many evil looking castles that Naraku used. As expected, the barrier was weakened just enough for them to get through. As the group prepared to enter, Kagome scanned the area and then seemed to stiffen suddenly. She said nothing, thinking no one had noticed, but the entire group had been keeping an extra close eye on her all day.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Kouga asked, his eyes filled with concern. He put his hand on her forehead to check for a fever, but found none.

"Hai. I'm fine. It's just…" She looked at the forest around them a second time. "I just can't shake this feeling of déjà vu." If she didn't have everyone's attention before, she had it now.

"What 'déjà vu'? Like we've been here before?" Miroku inquired.

"No. Like we have been in this…situation before." She stiffened as some invisible sensation coursed through her body.

"Kagome! What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped. He was starting to get annoyed with her lack of information.

"There's a jewel shard near by. It's not in the castle. It's… There!" She pointed a little ways into the forest.

"Maybe we should split up and check out this shard. Last time, where the shard was located was where Naraku hid the girl that travels with Sesshomaru." Sango said. She seemed a bit sad as she said it, since Kohaku had been Rin's guard and the source of the Shikon shard aura.

"No. It might be a trap." Kagome said, "Plus, even if that's where Taro is, Naraku isn't just going to hand him over to us." She added, more to herself then to the others. Kagome shuddered and put her head in her hands. She felt like she was going to cry, but knew she had no more tears.

"Are you sure?" Kouga asked. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He knew that this small gesture wouldn't be enough to make her feel better, if her grief was similar to his own, but hoped it might help. Kagome sighed and finally nodded.

After some last minute checks, the group turned and entered the barrier. They figured the only way to get Taro back was to end this business with Naraku once and for all. They hoped he wouldn't use one of his puppets, as the fighting of just another one of his minions, not him, would get them nowhere. It wasn't even an option to hand over the shards. (A/N: like I said I don't remember if they lost them already I'm just assuming they haven't.) Before, when the initial shock of losing Taro to Naraku was over, Kouga and Inuyasha had both agreed that they would go and finish Naraku. No one questioned Inuyasha's motives for coming along. Both he, and Kouga blamed this entire incident on their own pig-headedness. For if they hadn't been fighting like two stags in rut, they could have stopped Kagura.

Kagome couldn't shake her feelings of déjà vu as they entered the courtyard. She remembered the time when Naraku had kidnapped Rin to lure in and absorb Sesshomaru. She had sensed the shards and that was where Rin had been. But what if she was wrong? What if Naraku was playing on what had happened before, and had turned it into a trap?. She knew she couldn't just go and take her son. But the whole situation just didn't seem right to her. Something was off, but she couldn't figure out what. Kouga took her hand and squeezed it, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Don't worry. He's fine." He whispered. She smiled weakly and nodded. She wanted to believe things would go smoothly, but could not ignore her small, persistent feeling that something was not as it seemed.

In a Small Hut in the Woods

Taro lay sprawled on the dusty hut floor. His eyelids flickered and he sat up. He scanned the small room and took in his surroundings. He saw that he was in a tiny hut that was dimly lit with candles. In the corner there was a little girl, who was at this moment, looking at him. She held a baby wrapped in a blanket in her arms. A strange mirror sat at her feet. Her entire body was a shade of ghostly pale white. Taro looked her and wondered if she was the only person keeping him there.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Taro asked. He stood up and stretched.

"They are not here." said the little girl. Her voice lacked diction and inflection.

It had the monotonous sound of a machine.

"Who are you?" Taro asked. He was interested in this little girl. He wanted to know more, especially about her appearance, which seemed only to be a 2-D image.

"I am Kanna." The girl replied in the same eerily soft voice.

"Well, I'm Taro. Why are you holding that baby?"

"Because I have to."

"Oh. Well…I don't want to stay here. My parents will come for me. My daddy's strong. He'll come and take me home." Taro smiled as he thought of Kouga jumping in, kicking butt, and saving the day.

"He won't save you." Kanna said as she crouched in the corner, watching him.

"Well, then I'll leave. You're just a little girl. You can't keep me here". Taro said as he started toward the screen that probably led to the door.

"You can not leave. He will kill you." Kanna turned slightly towards the screen.

At that same moment, a figured appeared outlined in the screen. He was standing and looked to be a little taller then the girl. 'Another kid' Taro thought. 'He's not going to stop me. I'm a youkai. I can handle him.' The screen slid open. In front of Taro stood a young boy. The mask he wore covered his face. 'He has the same mask and outfit as Sango.' thought Taro. The boy's suit was black and yellow. At his side he carried a deadly looking sickle attached by chain to his wrist. His brown eyes were as emotionless as the girl called Kanna's voice had been.

'He can't stop me. He's just a kid too.' Taro started confidently towards the boy when, with a slight flick of the boy's wrist, the sickle flashed out and grazed Taro's small arm. Taro winched in pain and asked, through gritted teeth, "What are you doing?"

The boy easily caught the sickle and held it above his head. His empty brown eyes didn't even register Taro. Taro froze. He didn't have anyway of blocking the sickle. He thought maybe he could outrun it, but knew that the boy, with his obvious skill with the weapon, could probably take him down with a single throw. The boy readied the weapon again. The sickle cut through the air towards Taro, leaving the boy's hand with an unnatural fluid grace. All Taro could do now was throw his hands in front of his face, close his eyes and wait for the curved blade to bite into his flesh.

Outside in the Courtyard

After searching for what seemed like forever, the group was just about ready to give up and head to where Kagome had sensed the shards. Naraku didn't seem to be anywhere about the dim courtyard they now were located in. But then, just as their desperation reached its peak, the aforementioned hanyou appeared. Naraku lurked in the shadows near the edge of the courtyard and addressed them. "Did you bring my shards?"

At the sound of his voice, the small party silently readied themselves. Swords were unsheathed, claws readied, boomerangs poised, and staffs drawn. He stepped out of the darkness and walked towards them. After a quick scan, and without even a twitch of his face, one of his dangerous tentacles erupted forth and flew towards Kagome. She stood transfixed, forgetting to arm herself with her bow and arrows as she stared at the creature that had her son. Naraku had noted the damage her purifying arrows had caused his body during their last encounter and decided that it would be wise to take her out first. Inuyasha and Kouga were quick though, and they both leapt into action to save the woman they loved. Kouga scooped Kagome up and ran, while Inuyasha swung with Tetsusaiga and rendered the tentacle harmless.

After she was out of harm's way and completely alert, Kouga gently deposited Kagome on the ground. She was immediately ready to fight. With a miko's grace, she drew and notched an arrow as she charged toward Naraku. He was caught unaware by her sudden aggression and found himself with her arrow pointed at his body.

"I will not forgive you Naraku. Now give me back my son." Kagome growled. She strained back for just a bit more power and let the arrow fly. Time seemed to slow as the blinding light of the arrow neared Naraku. He knew there was no way the arrow wouldn't hit and destroy him. But as the arrow was just upon him it was hit and buffeted away by a blast of strong wind.

"Die!" Kagura screamed as she swooped above them on her feather. She waved her fan and threw a gust of wind at Kagome. "Fuujin no Mai" she yelled.

Kagome rolled out of the way just as Inuyasha jumped in front of her. He gave a powerful swung with Tetsusaiga. "Kaze no Kizu" he yelled. Golden streaks of power blasted towards Kagura's oncoming blades of wind. Inuyasha's attack cut through the blades and rushed towards Kagura, throwing her off balance enough for Miroku and Sango to join the fight against her.

With Kagura occupied with the monk and exterminator, Inuyasha and Kouga were free to fight Naraku and protect Kagome. Naraku could see he stood at a disadvantage and so summoned a large swarm of youkai to deal with his assailants. As the ranks of demon rushed towards the three, Inuyasha sliced and Kouga guarded Kagome. Naraku also made sure to send a number of his insects to hinder Miroku and his Air Rip.

As they fought, Kagura laughed at the monk and the youkai exterminator. "You'll never kill me. Don't you even try. You'll die here." She flicked her fan and called "Shikabanema!" At her command, a number of half decayed palace guard corpses rose from the shadows of the courtyard and flew towards them, weapons poised.

Slashing and parrying, Sango and Miroku fought off the corpses. During a lull in the attacking, Sango hurled her boomerang along with youkai dehabilitating poison gas at Kagura. Kagura coughed and chocked as the noxious gas filled her lungs and stopped her breathing. She fell unconscious and hit the ground with a hard thud and the crack of a bone. Miroku and Sango ran forward to where she lay. They made sure Kagura was really unconscious, possibly dead, before rushing over to help Kouga and Inuyasha with Naraku.

"Inuyasha behind you" Sango yelled.

At her warning, Inuyasha whirled around in time to catch Naraku's attack from behind. With Tetsusaiga dripping demon blood, he sliced through another tentacle, and then slashed through an encroaching youkai in front of him. Kagome readied another arrow and shot through one of Naraku's tentacles. She then pointed her arrow at Naraku.

"Naraku, where is my son?" Kagome yelled.

"Ku Ku Ku" Naraku laughed. He addressed her as he simultaneously deflected a swing from Inuyasha and a boomerang throw from Sango with his tentacles. "You know the deal, human. I'll give you back the pup when you give me my shards."

"I will not bargain for my son's life!" Kagome let her arrow fly but Kagura once again deflected it, this time looking much worse. Blood trickled out of her nose and one of her arms appeared to be broken. She attempted to raise her fan again, but was stopped by an arrow through her palm. With a strangled cry she dropped her fan, which was promptly snatched up by Kagome. But then one of the many poisonous wasp youkai swung by and snatched the fan out of her hands and returned it to the battered Kagura. With all this commotion, Naraku's focus wavered the slightest bit. This gave Kouga and Inuyasha the slight edge they needed to attack with renewed ferocity.

With Kagura temporally decommissioned and Naraku busy with the canines, Miroku and Sango ran into the castle to look for Taro. Kagome still had a bad feeling about the entire situation. 'Why do I get the feeling that Naraku is stalling?' she thought to herself as she loosed arrow after arrow, felling a great deal of Naraku's random youkai, making sure they didn't hassle her mate or Inuyasha as they fought.

Back in the Hut

Taro threw his hand above his head and waited for the pain. It never came. He waited and cautiously opened his eyes. What he saw shocked him, to say the least. The sickle lay on the floor in front of him, harmless. His hands were still in the air and he looked frantically around him. Somehow, in his desperation, he had put up a protective barrier. It wasn't an ordinary barrier, either. There was power behind it. Kohaku, eyes still blank, drew his sword and leapt at the barrier. He was repelled with force. He flew across the small room and smashed into the hut wall, sliding to the ground without as much as a grunt of pain . He threw his sickle, but as before, it was deflected and Taro stood untouched. Kanna watched emotionlessly as Kohaku tried to breach the barrier.

"Stop. The boy has put up a protective barrier. He has miko powers." Kanna said. She rose and set the baby down, picking up her mirror as she did so. She stepped closer and examined the barrier. "I can use the mirror to break it."

She held up her mirror and it started to glow. It started to shake. The barrier around Taro began to pulsate. From within, Taro watched the little girl concentrate on her mirror. A sharp noise suddenly split the air in the silent room.

CRACK

"The mirror is not strong enough. It will shatter if I go any further. The barrier is too strong." Kanna said. She glanced at Taro and then sat back down in the corner.

Although the barrier was keeping Kohaku and Kanna from getting in, Taro knew that it would allow him out. He knew guessed that if he put his hands down, or let his concentration waver, his barrier would break and he would face Kohaku and the sickle once more. He pondered this latest happening. He didn't know he even had the power to make such a strong barrier.

After a few moments of silence, Kanna turned to Kohaku. "The hanyou's sword can destroy the barrier." She held up her mirror to show Inuyasha.

"But we can not weld it." Kohaku replied.

"He will weaken. He can not control his powers." Kanna said, nodding towards Taro.

Kanna picked up the baby from where she put him down. She shuffled over to Kohaku to wait for Taro to tire and the barrier to fall. Taro watched the silent pair and felt sweat start to drip down his face 'The Kanna girl was right, this is hard work' he thought, 'I'm so tired. But if I put my hands down, I'll die. Mommy! Daddy! Help me!' The barrier began to crackle with energy. Kohaku drew his sword.

"Do not go any closer. He will kill you." Kanna said to Kohaku. So they stood in silence and waited.

Inside the Castle

As Miroku ran after Sango, he suddenly stumbled. He had just felt a huge energy jump from somewhere nearby. He closed his eyes and attempted to channel the specific energy.

"Houshi-sama, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Energy. I feel a great deal of holy energy. It's not coming from the castle." He closed his eyes again to concentrate on the energy. "Its coming from outside"

They exited the castle and hurried back out into the courtyard. "Houshi-sama, do you think it is Kikyo?" Sango asked quietly.

Miroku shook his head 'no'. "It too strong to be Kikyo-sama." He continued to concentrate.

Naraku noticed that the monk had picked up on the energy surge and knew that he was trying to pin point its location. Naraku couldn't have this happening. With a wave of his arm he sent a swarm of youkai charging at Miroku and Sango. They fought off the youkai and gained ground into the courtyard. Miroku swung and sliced with his staff and Sango used her trusty Hiraikotsu. Kouga was occupied with Kagura, once again mounted on her feather and in the air above them all. Inuyasha attacked Naraku. Kagome was in charge of killing the swarms of youkai Naraku sent forth to make the battle tougher. Even with all this fighting, they still were no closer to finding and rescuing Taro than they had been before.

As if on cue, Naraku stopped fighting and put up his own personal barrier. Kagura flew quickly inside to safety and slumped to the ground, breathing hard. Inuyasha just smirked and held Tetsusaiga as it began to take on the red hue that signified its barrier cleaving powers. He raised it above his head and swung mightily at the barrier. "Kaze no Kizu" he roared. Golden blades of energy streaked forth from the sword and coursed toward the barrier. They collided and seemed to be absorbed. The barrier flashed and the energy from Inuyasha's attack was reflected.

"It didn't work?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Red Tetsusaiga couldn't break Naraku's barrier?" Sango said with disbelief. "But how? It broke it easily last time."

Miroku turned and gave the barrier encasing Naraku a close look. "I sense the same holy energy as before, but now it's around Naraku. It's strengthening his barrier. But where is it coming from?"

Kagome tried to concentrate on the energy. 'Something about this energy seems familiar.' She thought. "I can sense it too, Miroku. It seems strangely familiar."

Naraku smirked at the five companions from within the shelter of his barrier. "Ku Ku Ku…Of course it would seem familiar. And I'll tell you why…."

A/N: Three new chapters for everyone. I hope you enjoy them.


	15. Naraku’s Evil Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own them. I never will. This is just me having fun.

Naraku's Evil Plan Revealed

Naraku eyed the five companions and laughed. "Ku Ku Ku…Of course it would seem familiar. And I'll tell you why."

Everyone brought their attention to Naraku. As soon as he spoke the weak youkai that had been plaguing them vanished. Naraku and Kagura were the only evil beings left in the courtyard, and they were still encased in the protective barrier. To make matters worse, it seemed to get stronger as Naraku spoke.

"Naraku, you bastard! Where's my pup?" Kouga yelled. His eyes were blood red. He looked about ready to rip Naraku's head off with his bare hands.

"We have the jewel shards. Just give us back Taro." Kagome was near tears again. She wanted to kill Naraku for all the pain he had caused, but was aware of no way to destroy him. Miroku had already told her that Naraku's barrier was backed by what felt like holy power. How could she purify already holy energy?

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha stood a short distance from the distraught pair. Indeed Naraku's barrier did have holy energy; however, it was not the same as the energy they had felt coming from Mt. Hakurei. This energy was not as intense. It felt almost like Naraku was borrowing the holy energy from somewhere. The thing that really perplexed everyone was that the aura of the energy was strangely similar to that of Kikyo and Kagome.

"You all fell into my trap. You rushed here without thinking and put yourself at my mercy." Naraku started. "You see my intensions were never the shards. If I wanted them I could have easily taken them."

"Feh. If you didn't want them, then why are we here?" Inuyasha growled disdainfully. He was becoming even more angered with this situation. "First you tell us to come here to exchange the shards for Taro. Now you say the shards aren't your goal. What the hell do you want, you bastard?"

As the minutes ticked by, Kouga too, became more and more agitated. He just wanted to protect his family. It really seemed like he had failed miserably. 'If he doesn't want the shards, then what was his aim with taking Taro? And how are we going to get our son back if we can't kill or at least bargain with Naraku?'

Naraku laughed smugly as the confusion spread across each party member's face. He knew they had no idea what they had helped him do. But soon enough they would find out. Soon enough... Suddenly, Naraku's musings were interrupted with a flash of bright blue and white light at his feet. There, hunched over and in what appeared to be a barrier of his own, crouched Taro. Kagome was to first to notice this.

"Taro! Are you alright?" she screamed. She made to leap forward but was restrained by Kouga. She fought madly, cursing him as tears started to run down her face.

"Kagome! Kagome, calm down!" Kouga said as he gently stroked her hair, "Taro isn't here. Naraku must be.." He glanced over at Naraku, and narrowed his eyes. He could see nothing. He continued, " Naraku must be working some kind of allusion."

Kagome looked up at him with her teary eyes, "You can't see him! How can you not see him? He's right there!" she cried and pointed to the spot at Naraku's feet where she could clearly see her son sitting.

Everyone looked again to where Kagome was pointing, only to see nothing besides Naraku's feet, and behind him, Kagura, laying in a shuddering heap. But this time, Miroku, who was looking extra hard and channeling his monk powers, let out a gasp as he too, saw Taro.

Kouga shook his head and sighed. He gave Kagome a tight hug as he thought to himself, 'She's so grief stricken that she thinks she sees him. I have got to get him back. I don't know how she would handle losing him. I don't how I could handle loosing him...'

But as his words ran through Kouga's head, Miroku said something that caused everyone to look at him in surprise. "Taro? He's making his own barrier! But how can he?"

Meanwhile, Inside the Hut

Kanna and Kohaku watched as Taro's eyes began to glaze over. They could tell by all the sweat and the way he was swaying that any moment now he would drop his barrier out of sheer exhaustion. Taro knew he couldn't keep the barrier up for much longer. He was terrified of what would happen when he was defenseless and at the youkai girl and strange human boy's mercy. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep, waking only when he was safe with his parents. He wished fervently that this was all just a horrible nightmare. He at first had had himself convinced that this was all just a bad dream, until the pain from Kohaku's sickle had dashed his conviction to bits. It had been a painful dose of reality.

Taro wasn't sure where he was getting the energy to keep the barrier intact, but now it felt as if it was declining. But strangely the barrier wasn't weakening. It seemed to be draining from somewhere else. Then, it was as if he had a vision of someone's memory, and a strange flash of white light engulfed him. When he opened his eyes again he saw he was no longer in the hut. He was in a courtyard, and in what appeared to be two barriers. One was his own and the other seemed to belong to the tall, black haired man with refined features whose feet he was crouched at. Behind the man, a woman lay. Taro recognized her as the lady who had snatched him up and flew away on a giant feather. In front of him were his parents.

Taro wasn't in control of his body. He tried to call out to his mother and father, but couldn't. Kagome was the first to notice him and yelled out for her son. Taro couldn't hear what she was saying, though. He only saw her lips moving. Then he saw his father grab her as she tried to run toward the barrier. Kouga looked over in his direction, turned back to Kagome, and shook his head. 'She sees me?' Taro asked himself. He noticed that only Miroku and his mother were looking at him. Everyone else's attention seemed to be focused on the man behind him.

Back Outside

Miroku and Kagome couldn't believe their eyes. Taro was not only making a barrier to protect himself, but Naraku was using the little hanyou's barrier to boost his own. Kagome turned to Miroku.

"You can see him too, Miroku?" Kagome asked breathlessly. Miroku nodded. "Why can we see him and no one else can?"

"It must be because I am a monk and you are the reincarnation of a miko."

Sango voiced her confusion. "Say what? I only see Naraku and Kagura. You see Taro?"

Kagome and Miroku nodded. "He's inside Naraku's barrier. He's making a barrier of his own." Kagome told her friend.

Naraku decided this was his time to tell them of his plan, since it had gone as it was suppose to. "I wasn't sure, but I had my suspicions of your pup. His aura suggested he had some of his mother's power, so I watched him. I noticed how although he was only a hanyou he was already more powerful than his full-blooded youkai father. This made me think. If he was more powerful then a full youkai, could he be more powerful then his miko mother? I was proven right when he created a barrier to protect himself from harm. Now you know my goal was never to take your shards. My aim was him." He pointed down at Taro, who looked like he going to be sick.

He couldn't handle it any longer. Taro felt himself slip into unconsciousness. He slumped to the ground and lay still. His barrier disappeared and so did he. Kagome panicked. She once again fought against Kouga's retraining arms, feeling the need to run to her baby.

Back Inside the Hut

Kanna and Kohaku watching in silence, as Taro eye's seemed to register something and then fill with fear.

"Mommy, Daddy, save me!" He screamed. He jerked his head around, seemingly looking for something behind him.

The two children watched him grow pale and his eyes slowly close. Taro watched in fright as his parents faded from view. Then he couldn't keep his eyes open. Before everything went back, he saw the little emotionless girl with the baby and mirror and the boy with the sickle staring at him. He closed his eyes and blacked out.

Kanna and Kohaku waited as Taro collapsed and the barrier faded away. "He does not yet know how to use his powers." Kanna said. They glanced outside the hut as Naraku's castle started to fade. At this same time they were lifted into the air, along with the unconscious boy.

Back Outside

Inuyasha and Sango were completely in the dark. They didn't understand why Kagome was even more hysterical now.

"Let me go Kouga!" She screamed as she fought her way free. Naraku had begun to make his escape, as indicated by the fading castle around them.

Before Naraku could get much further up into the air, Inuyasha and Kouga jumped at him. Inuyasha slashed down with red Tetsusaiga, in the hopes of breaking the barrier before Naraku escaped. Kouga slashed with his claws, and kicked. Kagome was frozen in place as she watched with horror the building disappearing from around them. Kanna, Kohaku, and the unconscious Taro, suddenly came into sight, bound towards Naraku by his invisible forces. They joined him and Kagura in the barrier.

"TARO!" Kagome yelled. She dashed towards the barrier, but was stopped from doing anything when it became surrounded by Naraku's poisonous miasma. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped their frenzy as they felt the burning substance hit their skin. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, who was closer to him than Kouga, and sprang away into the safety of the forest. The rest of the group followed them. Naraku spiraled away into the sky, taking Taro with him.

When she looked back and saw no trace of Naraku, let alone Taro, Kagome broke down. Loosing her son a second time was really too much for her. She gripped Inuyasha's haori tightly, and cried, not noticing, or at least not caring whose arms she happened to be in. Kouga growled at Inuyasha, but knew the hanyou was only trying to comfort Kagome. He marched over to the pair and snatched Kagome away from Inuyasha. Kouga kissed he on the top of her head, and held her close as she continued to cry.

"Could you explain what just happened?" Sango asked Miroku exasperatedly. She really wanted to know what had happened in the courtyard to make her friend so upset. Inuyasha finally took his eyes off Kagome and walked over to Miroku.

"Yeah, monk! What the fuck happened back there?" Inuyasha growled irritably. "'Cause it seems like you know what in the seven hells is going on."

"Well…I'm not sure, but I believe Naraku was using Taro's holy energy to make his barrier stronger. He kidnapped the child for his powers. We were tricked into helping Naraku with his plan."

A while later, the group sat in a small forest clearing, illuminated only by the light from their campfire. They had set up camp for the night and explained to Shippo why they hadn't brought back Taro. Kagome had eventually cried herself to sleep in Kouga's arms. Sango and Miroku sat near the fire and Inuyasha perched in a tree above them. They had decided that the search for Taro would resume in the morning. After a lot of arguing,  
Kouga finally agreed to let Inuyasha help them, but only as long as he didn't touch Kagome. They all knew it wouldn't be easy but they because they had no leads as to where he would go. They had seen his miasma go towards the east, but there was no guarantee that was where he was headed. They would just have to try and hope for the best.

Kouga looked down at Kagome. She was resting her head on his lap. He brushed some hair off her face and watched her sleep. She slowly opened her puffy eyes and looked up into his blue ones. She tried to put on a fake smile.

"Gomen ne," Kouga said, as he looked away from her, unwilling to meet her gaze. Kagome sat up and moved his chin to look at her.

"You didn't do anything. This isn't your fault." She said.

"It is. If I wouldn't have fought with Inuyasha and left you and Taro alone, we could have avoided this mess. I should have taken better care of my family. Maybe you would have been better off with Inuyasha. I'm sure he wouldn't let this happen." His voice cracked and trailed off.

"Kouga?"

He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. "Go to sleep. You need your rest." After trying again to get him to meet her eyes, she laid back down on his lap. Shippo had curled up next to her and fallen asleep. She glanced around the fire and saw that everyone was sleeping, with only Kouga and Inuyasha still awake. She sighed and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

When Kouga was sure she was asleep, he carefully arranged her on the ground next to him and stood up. He padded silently over to the tree he knew Inuyasha was sitting in and leapt into it. He landed on the branch where Inuyasha was and placed himself directly in front of him.

"Since I can't protect her well enough, maybe you should." He said looking down at his claws. "I don't want something to happened to her because I couldn't protect her."

He jumped down without waiting for a reply. He didn't want to hear what Inuyasha had to say. He just wanted to tell him that one thing. He sat back down next to Kagome and watched her sleep.

Up in his tree Inuyasha attempted to digest what Kouga had just told him. 'Did the wolf just ask me to protect Kagome for him? Was he giving up on her?' Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He still didn't understand why Kouga had asked him to protect her, but he figured he would soon enough. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. 'This is going to be interesting.' And he went to sleep.


	16. The Morning After and the New Moon

Disclaimer: I'm getting annoyed writing this. I do not own them. I only own the cute little wolf hanyou.

The Morning After and The New Moon

The day started out just as any day would. Kagome awoke with Kouga's arm around her. Miroku had a new red handprint on his face for sleeping too close to Sango. Inuyasha was silent, caught in deep thought. He very rarely slept now after his talk with Kouga a few days before.

FLASHBACK

Kouga jumped up to the branch Inuyasha was sitting on and crouched in front of him.

"Since I can't protect her well enough, maybe you should." He said looking down. "I don't want something to happened to her because of my inability to protect my family."

He jumped down after he finished talking. He didn't want to hear Inuyasha's reply. He just wanted to tell him that one thing. He sat back down next to Kagome and watched her sleep.

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha still didn't know what to make of Kouga's comment. 'Did this mean he is giving up on Kagome? But how can he?' Inuyasha decided to wait and take it up with the wolf at another time. Tonight wasn't the night to do anything foolish.

The group had no word on Naraku's disappearance. By piecing together the small clues they had, they figured he might be heading east, and so took that direction. This seemed to be their lucky, yet unlucky night: they soon came upon his scent, but I it was also the night of the new moon.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky and scowled. He knew tonight won't be good at all. 'Curse it all! Its just my luck that we find his scent on the night when I'm my weakest.'

As though he was reading Inuyasha's thoughts, Miroku commented, "Tonight is not your night Inuyasha. I don't believe we should rush after Naraku without serious consideration." He was always the voice of reason in situations when Inuyasha didn't think. (Which were frequent.)

"Hai. Houshi-sama is right. Although Naraku will be weakened tonight, you will be human." Sango added her opinion.

"Feh. I could give two fucks if I'll be human. I'll still kill that bastard." Inuyasha replied. He crossed his arms over his chest and strode away from the group.

Miroku and Sango gave each other knowing looks and shock their heads. "He's always so stupidly stubborn." Miroku commented. He sighed and glanced up at Inuyasha, alone, in the front of the group.

"Hey! The dog-turd is not the only youkai around here. I'm a lot stronger then him and I don't need him to help me destroy Naraku. I can do it alone." Kouga growled. "After all, it's my pup that's missing, not his."

Everyone just shock their heads. "Two stupidly stubborn youkais'," Shippo said from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

At Naraku's Castle

Mist swirled in a dimly lit forest clearing. Barely distinguishable from the tangled growth and whirling moisture, a castle stood. Naraku's latest dark abode. Inside, inky shadows filled the corridors, unbroken by any type of light. In one of the many small rooms off one such corridor, Taro awoke from a sleep of seven days. As soon as he registered being awake, he wished he hadn't. He doubled over in pain as his stomach twisted in hunger. He blinked his foggy eyes until his vision sharpened and his senses came back to him. He sensed that he was in a small, musty room with…there was someone else in here with him! He turned wildly and saw who kept him company. Seated on a small futon in the corner sat a strangely familiar handsome man in fine silk robes. He looked very noble and gentle, however a horrible stench of evil permeated the air around him. It took Taro less than a breath to realize why he was familiar…This was the man he had seen standing above him in the barrier right before he had fainted in the courtyard!

Taro scuttled backwards until he felt his back make contact with the wall. He whimpered in fear and looked at the man.

The man raised a delicate hand and dusted a speck of dust from his robe. Then he addressed Taro. "You have no need to be frightened of me young wolf. I won't hurt you." He smiled, making the hair on Taro's body stand on end. "As long as you do what I ask."

"Who…Who are you?" Taro managed to rasp out.

The man smirked and replied, "I am called Naraku."

Taro recognized the name. And panicked. This was the evil man who had ruined the lives of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. That was the person his parents had been trying to kill! "Wha..What do you want from me?" Taro asked, his heartbeat rapidly accelerating.

"Ku Ku Ku" Naraku chuckled. "This Naraku wants your powers. You see, when the sunsets, I will make a new body for this Naraku. While I make this body, my barrier will be weakened. I'm sure your parents would use that as an opportunity to attack. This Naraku needs you to strengthen the barrier."

Taro blinked at the man. 'He wants _me_ to make _his_ barrier stronger so mommy and daddy _can't _rescue me. Is he kidding?'

"And of course…your participation is not optional." Naraku added

Taro thought about this last statement. He thought about what his parents would do in this situation. They would fight! He wouldn't help Naraku no matter what. He spoke, his voice shaking at first, but gaining strength as his resolve firmed " N..No, I won't help you." He crossed his arms in a very Inuyasha like pose and turned away from Naraku.

"Have it your way then, little hanyou." The screen he was leaning against slid open. He whirled around and looked up into the empty eyes of Kanna. Before he could react she had whipped out her mirror and caught Taro's gaze in it. He felt himself loose control over his body. He couldn't move.

'What's going on? I…I can't move! What's happening to me! I'm trapped in here!' Taro thought frantically.

Kanna slowly lowered her mirror when she felt she had caught the hanyou's soul. His body slumped to the ground, and his eyes glazed over and became as stone.

"Ku Ku Ku" Naraku chuckled. "You will strengthen my barrier hanyou."

"Hai, Naraku-sama" Taro replied. Naraku rose gracefully and swept from the room. "Come, we have work to do." Taro rose from the floor and followed the fellow hanyou and Kanna in his trance state. Naraku led them to the courtyard of the castle, where the barrier was centered. Taro's power would be of the most use here.

"Sit, and meditate" Naraku commanded and Taro obeyed, the barrier immediately snapping and glowing with the added energy of the little wolf.

Back With Inu-gumi (A/N: I hope that's right)

The sun was beginning to set. The group decided to set up a camp for the night to keep Inuyasha from hurting himself. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo would stay at the campsite while Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kouga would go to the castle. Kagome was rather surprised with these arrangements. She wondered why Kouga was now suddenly leaving his competition alone with his mate, a move he had never voluntarily made before. Inuyasha, however, suspected Kouga's reasons had something to do with what he had said to him before.

As the delegated search party left to find Naraku, Inuyasha left to get firewood for the fire. Shippo had fallen asleep in Kagome's pack. She unrolled her sleeping bag and sat down on it to think. She wasn't her old self yet, but that was to be expected. She didn't have her son back yet and she didn't know if she would ever get him back. To top that off her 'husband' was acting distant to her and now he left her with his rival. 'I know Kouga probably upset about not being able to save Taro. He blames himself but…' Her thoughts were cut off when Inuyasha returned to campsite.

Inuyasha silently prepared a fire while Kagome watched the last steaks of light from the dying sun fade from the horizon. Darkness approached, and with it the weakening of Inuyasha's demonic blood.

Inuyasha thought as he built the fire. He was really beginning to regret being left alone with Kagome. He was much more emotional in his human state and didn't want to say something that would complicate things later. He didn't need to further tangle the already tangled web between Kagome, Kouga and himself. He wasn't really sure of how Kagome viewed him and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He gulped. Just being close to her was making his heartbeat faster.. He sat down across from her and stared into the fire.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. She tried to get him to look at her from across the fire but the way his amber eyes danced in the flames, she couldn't tell if he was looking at her or still staring at the fire.

"Hmm?" was the only reply he made. He looked over at her from across the fire.

"Have you noticed anything strange about Kouga lately?" She knew he probably didn't want to talk about her mate but they had to talk about something.

"Feh. Why would I care about what the wolf does? He's your mate." Inuyasha crossed his arms in his sleeves and turned away from her.

Kagome stood up and moved next to him. "Do you hate me for my decision?" She looked into his eyes hoping that he didn't harbor a grudge for her.

He turned away, sighed, and mumbled, " I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"You know when we fight Naraku to get Taro back, it will be the final battle. We could all be killed. I never wanted Taro to be part of this. What am I going to do when we get the Shikon no Tama? I can't expect Kouga to protect me, Taro and the jewel." Kagome put her face in her hands.

Inuyasha moved closer to her and hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to you and Taro. And don't worry about the jewel." Inuyasha wanted to comfort her more but knew it was a bad idea. He knew even though Kouga wanted him to protect Kagome that was all. Touching was not protecting.

Inuyasha shifted and noticed something. "They're coming." They both silently shifted until once again they sat across from each other

Earlier with Sango, Kouga, Miroku, and Kirara

Kouga led the way as the small group searched for Naraku, sniffing the air deeply ever once and a while to keep the trail. They wound their way through the primeval forest until they came upon a clearing entangled with vines and filled with mist. Kouga cursed under his breath. "I've lost it! The scent stops here."

"Like from a barrier?" asked Miroku.

Kouga shook his head. "It can't be. Naraku is supposed to be weakened tonight. Why would…" then without a word, Kouga leapt into the middle of the seemingly empty clearing. Without warning he made contact with a smooth wall. A barrier. It cracked and threw him off..

Miroku and Sango looked on as Kouga proceeded to throw himself at the barrier, only to be repelled each time. "Ah…Kouga, what are you doing?" asked Sango. "And isn't Naraku, and therefore his barrier supposed to be weakened tonight?"

Kouga stopped and panted. He looked over at the youkai exterminator "The barrier is strong because Taro is making it strong. That's the only way to explain why it isn't weakened tonight."

It made sense. But it also meant that they would not be getting in to castle without Inuyasha and red Tetsusaiga. They would have to wait until the next day if the castle was still there. Miroku and Sango waited for Kouga to calm down and the two humans and two youkai walked back to their camp to give Kagome the bad news. They knew that she couldn't take any more heartache and this would make her more depressed then she already was.

When they got back to camp, Miroku and Sango moved to get ready for bed. Kagome had fallen asleep and Shippo had crawled out of her pack and joined her in the sleeping bag. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree on the other side of the fire from Kagome. He made sure that he wasn't too close when Kouga got back. Since he was the only one awake he decided to talk to Kouga. 'I wonder why they came back so soon? And without Taro…' He thought. He stood up and moved closer to Kouga.

"So what happened?" Inuyasha asked the wolf youkai.

Kouga gave Inuyasha a side glare and then looked over at Kagome's sleeping form. "I failed again." He spat. Kouga didn't look at Inuyasha as he spoke.

"Feh. That's not what I asked. Stupid wolf. I asked what happened. You came back without our pup and it didn't take you long anyway." Inuyasha crossed his arms in his sleeves. His amber eyes stared into the fire.

"He's using him." Kouga said almost too quiet for Inuyasha to hear. "That bastard is using him to protect himself."

"What do you mean? I thought this was fucking easy? Naraku was supposed to be weak today. Who's using who?" Inuyasha was getting impatient at Kouga lack of direct answers. 'Why the hell is he skirting around the truth?'

"It was supposed to be easy. He knew we would come. He used Taro to strengthen his barrier. As soon as we got there it was too late. I failed him again. I've failed my family."

Inuyasha truly felt sorry for the wolf youkai next to him. He had lost his pup twice. He knew that he couldn't take what was going on. 'How could anyone be happy if their pup was kidnapped and forced to protect Naraku?' And no one knew if Naraku would hurt Taro after he served his purpose.

Kouga continued to stare at the fire. He stood and walked over the Kagome and kissed her on her check. He was careful not to wake her. He then walked back to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"I have to think. I can't stay here and be reminded that I couldn't protect my family. I don't want to be around when Kagome blames me for not getting Taro back today. Watch her for me. I'll be back in a couple days. Tell her I went back to the den." With that Kouga stood up and walked away. He left Inuyasha sitting behind him staring at his retreating form.

'What the fuck is wrong with that damn wolf? First he tells me he's not sure if her can protect her. Then he leaves me alone with Kagome. Now he's left me alone with her again and told me to protect her. He knows I have feelings for her.' Inuyasha shook his head and moved back to the tree he was leaning against earlier. He continued to watch Kagome sleep. 'Its not like I'm going to sleep. I never sleep when I'm human.'

Kouga took on last look back at his sleeping mate and leapt into the trees. 'I made the right choice. I need to think. I can't fail her anymore. I can't bare to see her face when she finds out I let Taro slip through my fingers again. I love her so much but I can't keep disappointing her.' Kouga came to a clearing after running for an hour or two. He sat and thought on the person who had ruined his life over and over again. 'That bastard Naraku. I'll kill him when I get my hands on him. I don't care what happens to me. As long as Taro and Kagome are safe from him.'


	17. The Time has Come

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I still don't own them.

The Time has Come

Everyone knew this was going to be bad. They knew that getting Taro back would also mean the end of their quest. They had collected all the shards that Naraku didn't have. They knew when they defeated him, they would have the completed Shikon no Tama and everything would be set right. Everything except what to do with the completed jewel. No one wanted to speak of what was supposed to happen. Inuyasha was supposed to turn into a full youkai and Kagome was supposed to go back to her time, but things were different now. Kagome now had ties to the past. She couldn't leave Kouga behind. They all didn't want to admit when the quest was finished they would all go their separate ways. Miroku would be free of his curse and he and Sango would marry, but Inuyasha's future was unclear.

Morning came and woke the travelers from their slumber. Well, it awoke everyone but Inuyasha. He hadn't been asleep to begin with. He never slept in his human form. Sango and Miroku rose first and started to make a fire for breakfast.

When Kagome awoke, the first thing she noticed was the absence of a certain wolf youkai. She panicked. Where was her mate? And where was her son? WHAT had happened last night!. She didn't remember him coming back. Sango and Miroku where here, that meant Kouga HAD to be back. 'Calm down Kagome. You're being ridiculous. He probably went to go bathe.' Kagome stood and rolled up her sleeping bag. She rummaged in her pack for her bath stuff.

"I'm going to go bathe and look for Kouga. Sango, would you want to come with me?" Kagome asked.

"You won't find him." Inuyasha spoke from his spot on the ground. Since he had been human, he had had to postpone his habitual sleeping in a tree till his youkai powers returned.

Kagome was confused. "What do you mean Inuyasha? Where is Kouga?" The fear she had felt when she woke was present now, and increasing.

"Feh. Why should I know? He left last night." Inuyasha put on his best show of indifference. But inside he was very happy. With Kouga gone, Kagome was his once again his to protect.

Kagome's breath caught and her heart jumped into her throat. First her son was kidnapped now her 'husband' was gone? "Where did he go? He wouldn't just leave. What about Taro?" Kagome could feel the tears welling up.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Miroku spoke up. "Did he say where he was going or when he would be back?"

"No. Why would I give a fuck if he did? He just left and said he'll be back in a couple of days. He went home."

"But why would he leave now? And without me? We have to get Taro back." Kagome couldn't stop the crying. 'Why did he leave me?' She put her head in her hands and sobbed. She had to get her family back!

"Well Kagome-chan after we eat breakfast we'll go back to where his castle was." Sango said as she came over and gave Kagome a reassuring hug..

Sango comforted Kagome till she was done crying. Kagome wiped her eyes and looked at Sango. "What happened last night? Please tell me."

Miroku took it upon himself to explain the situation. "We followed Naraku's scent to his castle, but the barrier was stronger then ever. Kouga said he suspected that Naraku was using Taro to strengthen the barrier. It was to strong for us to break, so we came back to wait until Inuyasha could use Tetsusaiga."

Kagome pondered what her companion had just said. Then she thought of their conversation with Kaede about Taro's predicament.

Flashback

Everyone agreed to go back to Kaede's hut to speak with her about Taro. Miroku and Kagome were both aware that there was something special about Taro after they had seen him inside Naraku's barrier.

They arrived at her home as she was preparing a fragrant meal Kaede was busy cooking. Since the hut was small, Miroku, Kouga, and Kagome would speak to Kaede, while Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sango waited outside and ate.

Kagome explained what had happened at the castle. She stressed the fact that only Miroku and herself, both people with magical knowledge, had been able to see Taro inside the barrier.

When Kagome was done with her story, Kaede sat quietly. After a few moments, she spoke. "I believe the child has taken from the strength of his parent's powers. It doesn't make sense as to why his powers seem to stronger then his mother's or why he has the strength of a full youkai."

Kouga looked over at Kagome. Obviously Kaede hadn't said what they wanted to hear. She had just repeated what they already knew. He turned back to Kaede. "Is there nothing else you can tell us about Taro? I mean I would have liked to know he had miko powers beforehand."

Kaede thought and then added. "Well he's still young and his powers will get stronger as he gets older."

"But Kaede, is there anything we can do to help us rescue Taro?" Miroku asked.

Kaede shook her head. "I'm sorry. There isn't anything you can do."

End Flashback

Kagome stood up and look about at her companions. "Well let's go. We have to get Taro back."

"But Kagome-sama what about Kouga? Shouldn't we wait for him?" Miroku asked.

"Feh. He knows where we're going. He'll come." Inuyasha stood and headed off in the direction the others had returned from. Miroku doused the fire while Sango helped Kagome get everything back into her bag. They followed his retreating back. The impending conflict with Naraku was in each of their heads. This was to be the final one, the last time they let Naraku walk on this earth. By the end of the day Taro would be rescued, the Shikon no Tama would be complete, and Naraku would be gone. Or, they would all be dead.

They arrived at Naraku's clearing rather quickly. They readied themselves in the forest before entering the clearing, in case one of Naraku's detachments were sent at them.

No one spoke. They knew what lay ahead.

Kagome was still upset that Kouga wasn't here with her. 'I wonder where he is? Doesn't he know I need him? He can't just not help us get Taro back.'

Inuyasha could tell what Kagome was thinking "Feh. Stop dwelling on the wolf, wench. We're already here, so we might as well get this over with."

With weapons drawn, the four (Shippo vouched to stay behind and "guard" Kagome's pack) made their way across the clearing toward where Inuyasha could smell the barrier. No insects droned about the clearing and no birds sang from the trees surrounding it. In fact, there was no sound at all other than the soft swishing of the grass against their legs as they moved. Inuyasha halted and Miroku, Sango and Kagome followed suit. Without a word, Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga above his head and closed his eyes. The three watched as the air around him started to crackle with energy. Without warning, his eyes flashed open and he swung Tetsusaiga, which was now blood red, down on the barrier. For a split second time stood still. Then everything seemed to happen at once. There was a thunderous crack as a huge, jagged score coursed across the barrier. Gale-like winds followed, screaming away from the fading barrier and throwing the four to the ground. Then there was absolute silence once more. The barrier began to pulse, and then slowly faded away. As the barrier disappeared, Kagome could have sworn she saw Taro, but quickly brushed it off. They made their way to the all too familiar courtyard and were met with a warm welcoming by none other than a fully recovered Kagura.

"Hmm you all here without the wolf. Dang, he was entertaining. No matter. You'll all die." She sent a horde of smaller youkai at Miroku and Sango and threw a volley of wind blades in the direction of Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku and Sango battled the small army while Inuyasha snatched Kagome and jumped to safety. He paused long enough to set her down and make sure she was unharmed, and then leapt to the assistance of his friends. Kagome stood and watched the fight anxiously, unaware of the black tentacles snaking towards her unprotected back.

A/N: Only 3 more chapters left folks. I will be uploading the last three, one at a time.


	18. In The Heat of Battle

Disclaimer: Hmm let me guess I don't own them? But have I mentioned I own Taro?

In the Heat of Battle…

Kouga sat in his den and stared off into space. He didn't hear his pack members ask him questions. He didn't hear any voices at all. He only saw the 'fish-out-of-water' faces everyone seemed to be making. It wasn't until his two faithful companions, Hakkaku and Ginta, decided to tackle him that he was made aware of his comrades' presence.

"Oi you jerks! Get the fuck off of me." Kouga attempted to push and kick his friends off of him, but they held on valiantly.

"No! We're worried about you." Hakkaku tried to keep Kouga pinned but their faithful leader finally managed to throw him off.

"Kouga, don't be mad. We have been trying to get your attention all day!" Ginta spoke quickly. He didn't want to be killed for attacking his friend and leader.

"What's so important that you two had to tackle me? I was thinking." Kouga stood up and brushed himself off.

He knew something was up when Hakkaku wouldn't look him in the eye and Ginta couldn't seem to quit shifting nervously in place.

Hakkaku decided to take a chance and tell Kouga what they came to say. "Well ano….you see there…what happened was.."

Ginta decided he valued his life more then Hakkaku valued his own, so he kept his mouth shut. Kouga grew impatient with the both of them.

"What the hell? Spit it out Hakkaku." He grabbed the front of Hakkaku's shirt and brought the now terrified demon's face close to his own. Ginta scurried to the opposite wall in fear, wanting nothing more than to avoid his currently dangerous pack mate

"Oh… ok…. Naraku's barrier has been destroyed." Hakkaku mumbled and winced, waiting to be smacked.

Kouga's face fell when he heard the news. He instantly dropped Hakkaku and took off in the direction of Naraku's castle, leaving a relieved Ginta and Hakkaku in his wake. 'Stupid dog. He's going to get Kagome killed! I'll kill HIM if anything happens to her!' he ranted as he coursed across the terrain.

He arrived at Naraku's castle pretty quickly, considering he had run faster then he ever had before in his life. He made his way to the courtyard, where the action always was, and sure enough, he wasn't disappointed. Kagura and a rather larger swarm of lesser youkai were keeping Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku busy and his mate stood nearby. Everyone was preoccupied so his presence went unnoticed.

MEANWHILE

Kagome stood and watched the fight anxiously, unaware of the black tentacles snaking towards her unprotected back. Inuyasha suddenly sensed something and looked up in time to see Kagome in danger. He saw no way of getting to her in time and so simply screamed "KAGOME!" Out of nowhere a flash of brown connected with the tentacles and Kagome was lifted to safety. It was then that Kouga's arrival was noticed.

Everything had happened so quickly. Kagome hadn't even sensed the peril she was in. She had been so absorbed watching her friend's fight her only warning had been when Inuyasha had screamed her name. Then she had been lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. She open her eyes and looked into the face of her rescuer, to be meet by the blue eyes of her wolf. He smiled at her. She gasped and then cried "You came back! I knew you wouldn't leave me!" She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest.

Naraku used this distraction to make entrance. He stepped out in clear view with Taro standing directly in front of him. Taro looked like shell of the vibrant boy he had been. His eyes were empty and his face was slack and void of any emotion. "Ku Ku Ku. Will you really risk hurting the puppy?"

"Naraku…you coward. Now you hide behind a child." Kouga had had enough of Naraku. His presence alone was making him sick. He made sure Kagome was safe before he charged towards Naraku.

Kagura kept constant pressure on Inuyasha so he wouldn't be able to help Kouga attack Naraku. "You'll die here hanyou. You all will." She waved her fan. "Fuujin no Mai" Inuyasha could only block. He knew his sword wouldn't really stand a chance against Kagura's wind.

Inuyasha growled in frustration as he blocked another blast. Defense alone was getting him nowhere! Then from the corner of his eye he noticed a pink light streaking towards him. He turned just in time to see one of Kagome's arrows slice threw Kagura's fan. The demon fan exploded from the arrow's energy, leaving Kagura defenseless. Inuyasha took his chance and swung his sword.

"Kaze no Kizu" He yelled as a streaks of yellow energy ran towards Kagura. She knew what was coming and screamed, attempting to shield herself with her arms, but she didn't have her fan to put forth a counter attack. Tetsusaiga's attack wrapped around her and ripped at her clothes and then her body. Soon nothing but a few bloodstained bits of cloth remained of the wind user.

Now free of Kagura, Inuyasha leapt over to where Miroku and Sango were battling the steady stream of youkai. He tore into them with Tetsusaiga, but even more replaced those shredded.

"Sango, Inuyasha, stand back. I'm going to use my Kazaana." Miroku fisted the beads on his arm and removed them, releasing his air void. The air around him began to swirl and pull towards the hole in his hand. He sucked up as many youkai as he could until the Saimyoushou came and he had to close it to avoid the poison. But he wasn't fast enough and some of the poisonous wasp youkai were sucked in. Miroku gasped and fell to his knees as he instantly felt the poison working through his body. He knew he wouldn't die but he felt himself slipping into the temporary unconsciousness that the poison brought.

Sango immediately noticed that Miroku was down and ran to his side. She knelt crying over his unconscious body. "Houshi-sama" she said in between sobs, "Houshi-sama… please, you can't leave me. You promised to marry me and I would bear you twenty children." (Volume 30)

As Sango was crying over her lost love, Inuyasha joined Kouga in the fight against Naraku. Kouga was already bloody and beaten , but Naraku remained untouched. Taro's barrier was just too powerful. Inuyasha leapt towards Naraku, Tetsusaiga raised, but was stopped as Naraku sent out a tentacle, which collided with him and launched him into a tree. Naraku then sent a blast of miasma, hitting both Kouga and Inuyasha. They fought and snarled as the miasma-induced fogginess crept over their minds. They were no match, however and both dropped unconscious to the ground.

"Now it is just I, Naraku, the miko, and the youkai exterminator. But I still haven't gotten something that belongs to me." Sango and Kagome ignored him, careful not to let themselves be drawn into any hasty action by his goading tone. Sango hardly acknowledged him. Naraku didn't enjoy being ignored and so invited another guest to liven up the place. With a wave of his hand, Kohaku appeared before him, looking very much alive and very much terrified.

Kohaku looked franticly from Naraku to Kagome. His eyes finally landed on Sango. 'Her! The girl whose face never leaves my mind!' He hoped fervently that she could save him. "Help me." He cried, " Please save me." He lurched to his feet and attempted to run towards them, to be stopped by a restraining hand from Naraku.

Sango heard Kohaku's pleas and looked up just in time to see Naraku grab him. "Ko..Kohaku?" she asked hesitantly as she stood and looked again at the boy's pleading eyes..

She watched in horror as Naraku raised his hand and plunged it into Kohaku's upper back. When his hand immerged on the other side, Sango noticed with dread that the shard that had been keeping Kohaku's body alive, was held in it. Naraku pulled his hand from the stricken boys back with a sickening squelch and threw the body disdainfully to the ground.

"KOHAKU!" Sango screamed as she ran to her brother. But she knew before she got there that here was no life left in his little body. Her brother was dead and Naraku was again to blame. She stood up from where she had been kneeling, Hiraikotsu ready, and faced Naraku.

Kagome watched as rage replaced grief on her friend's face. Kagome felt sick. I t was just like Naraku to make sure things were finished up as painfully as possible. She would not forgive him for this. She raised her bow and notched an arrow. "Naraku, you will pay for all the hurt and pain you have caused people. You can't toy with people like they don't exist" she let the arrow fly, but it never met it mark. A barrier deflected it.

Kagome then saw that her son was making the barrier. She could see him sitting on the floor in front of Naraku. He looked like he was sleeping.

"What did you do to my son?" Kagome was readying another arrow. Sango stood by her side ready to fight.

"I gave the child back his soul…but he was still rather unwilling to cooperate. So he will stay in a state of sleep to do my bidding." Naraku smiled down at Taro. He then sent another blast of miasma at Sango and Kagome to knock them out. While they were unconscious he would have used this time to steal Kagome and Kouga's jewel shard.

And he most likely would have if Taro hadn't come to life. The young wolf youkai's eyes snapped open, growing an unnatural red. He calmly stood and sent a blast of pearly white energy towards Naraku. The evil hanyou was caught off guard and was stuck dead on by Taro's energy. Swarms of youkai flew out of Naraku's body and disintegrated into the air. Naraku was being purified.

"Nani? You can't attack me, boy." Naraku cried, attempting to hide his shock with a casual manor. But a child, and a powerful child at that, who could destroy him, _was_ attacking Naraku. But that was the reason he took the boy in the first place.

"Hai, Naraku-sama. I can and I will. You tried to kill my family. You won't get away with that. I will make you pay." Taro could feel something building within him. It was something strong and it was starting to hurt.

At that moment Kouga and Kagome awoke from their unconsciousness. Kouga was immediately at her side, assuring himself that she wasn't injured. Kagome gave him a weak smile and patted his cheek, but then sharpened and rasped, "Taro! Where is he!" Kouga jumped up and took in the sight of his son and their arch nemesis facing off. He rushed over to them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kouga yelled. He grabbed Taro's arm and pulled him back behind him. It was then he noticed his son's eyes. "What did you do to him Naraku?"

"I did nothing. That little ingrate was trying to purify me, but he will not succeed." Naraku waved his hand and Kanna appeared before Naraku holding the baby.

Kanna 's mirror flashed out, but she was too slow for the wolf hanyou. Taro raised his hands and purified both her and the baby, leaving nothing left of them but sparkling ashes. Even Naraku couldn't conceal his amazement at how quickly the young boy dealt with his cohort.

Kouga regained his calm. "Taro, go with your mother. Tell her to get as far away from here as possible and take everyone with her. I love you Taro, and tell her I'll always love her." He turned his attention back to Naraku. "We end this now."

Taro ran as fast as he could to his mother's side. He quickly explained what his father said and helped as she loaded the unconscious forms of Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha onto Kirara's back. Then Kagome grabbed her son and mounted the demon feline. Despite the extra load, Kirara leapt easily into the air and circled over the fight scene to give Kagome an idea of what was going on. Although Naraku was weakened from Taro's blast, he seemed to have the upper hand on her exhausted mate.

Taro was leaning over the edge to try to get a better view of his daddy, when he slipped and fell. Kagome screamed as once again it looked like she was going to loose her baby. Because of the risk of loosing one of her friends, Kagome couldn't have Kirara dive after him, and so was forced to watch tearfully as he fell. He hit the ground with a thud, but was up in the next instant. He watched in horror as Naraku prepared to kill his father.

Kouga was doing badly in the fight. Although Naraku was no longer protected by Taro's barrier, Kouga still couldn't land any fatal blows. In his already injured state, he was lucky to be standing. He thought it was all over when he saw Taro drop to the ground next to them. Naraku took advantage of the situation and sent out tentacles with a vengeance, impaling the shocked wolf youkai and mortally wounding him

Kouga felt his life began to slip away. He knew that if he died then his family would be injured, most likely killed. 'Kagome…Taro….' Then he felt everything go black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Taro watched wide-eyed as his father's body slumped unceremoniously to the ground. Breathing lightly, Naraku turned his eyes on Taro and stalked towards him growling, "Poor little puppy, all alone. No one left to protect you."

Kagome could only watch as the death of her son seemed to creep closer with Naraku's every step. She frantically reached her hand behind and to her dismay, met an empty arrow quiver. For a few seconds, she cast about helplessly, but then got an idea. She pulled Tetsusaiga out of the limp Inuyasha's scabbard and threw it down to her son. Tetsusaiga came down directly in front of Taro. Hopefully Naraku might back off, or it might give Taro some measure of protection. He was a hanyou after all. 'But then again,' she though with a sinking feeling in her stomach '…so was Naraku.'

Naraku smirked at the sword and showed no sign of being intimidated . He would get Inuyasha's sword and kill the only one who could kill him. "Two for the price of one. You will die, wolf and I, Naraku will get that mutt's sword."

Taro felt the familiar feeling rise in him again. It hurt every part of his body but something told him to let the feeling come. And when he gave into it, his eyes once again turned red. He out stretched his hands and a huge white light surrounded the entire castle. The blast engulfed the area.

Kagome screamed as she watched the blast explode out from where her son was standing. Kirara flew higher to avoid being singed by the pure concentrated miko power. When the blast cleared, Kagome asked Kirara to land and dismounted, running off to find her son. She found him sitting next to his father's body, rocking softly back and forth as he cried Just as she had hoped it would, Tetsusaiga had protected them from being destroyed by Taro's blast.

"Mommy…he's going to die. I tried to save him,..bu..but I couldn't." Taro cried into his mother's chest. She held him tightly as the world around her spun.

Kagome was jerked from her grief by a small, rasping whisper. Kouga was speaking! "Kouga? I…I'm here" She leaned close to his face to listen better.

"I'm sorr…I love you…" Kouga's eyes slowly closed. Taro burst into new tears and Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. She gently bent over and kissed her mate on his still warm lips and gently caressed his face with her hand. "I love you." She whispered.

She gathered up her crying son and the body of her lover and mounted Kirara. As the faithful demon flew swiftly towards Kaede's village, Kagome held her now sleeping son and let the silent tears pour down her face.

A/N: This is unbetad. I only put it up because I haven't had a chapter up in like a month. I hope to have the last two chapters up soon. I've checked this but I may have missed some things.


	19. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: You know the deal. Taro's mine but everyone else is not…

The Aftermath

Kagome sat under the Goshinboku tree fingering the whole Shikon no Tama she wore around her neck. She still had to give it to Inuyasha as she had said she would. She sighed. She still didn't really know whether Inuyasha would use the jewel to become a human or a full youkai. It was his choice and she would just have to wait and see. Kagome sat at the God tree this day because this was where Kouga was buried. It was the one place that she could visit no matter what time she was in.

The rest of the group was still recovering inside Kaede's hut. While she was alone, Kagome had taken the time to bury her husband and retrieve the whole Shikon no Tama. Kagome stood up and walked back to the village to check on her friends. When she got there the first one she saw was Miroku sitting outside the hut. He was leaning against the outer wall and fingering the prayer beads on his hand. He looked up and waved for her to join him.

"Hello Kagome-sama. How are you feeling today?" Miroku looked down again at his cursed hand and removed the beads. "I guess we won."

"Hai Miroku. I can't believe Taro was the one to defeat Naraku. He's just a little boy." Kagome took a seat on the ground next to Miroku.

"It was Taro? I can't believe that either. Tell me what happened after I lost consciousness." Miroku stared at his bare hand. There was nothing left of the Kazaana.

"Well I'll give you the summary. Naraku knocked out Inuyasha and Kouga with some miasma. Then he killed Kohaku and attacked Sango and I. I tried to use my arrows but they were deflected by Taro's barrier. Then Taro got control of his body and killed Kanna. Then I was knocked out and when I woke up Kouga was fighting Naraku. Taro and I put you all on Kirara and watched the fight from above. Taro fell off of Kirara and I threw Tetsusaiga down to protect him. Then Naraku killed Kouga and a huge white light came from Taro and killed Naraku."

"Hmm I missed a lot. It surprising that Taro is coming into his powers already. I know it must be hard to lose someone you love. I should probably go talk to Sango. She's going to be heartbroken about losing Kohaku…again."

"Tell Sango that I already took his body to her village. I buried him for her. I think I'm going to check on Inuyasha and Taro." Kagome said as the monk stood to leave.

"Speaking of Inuyasha, what are you going to do with the Shikon no Tama?" He inquired hesitantly.

"I'm going to give it Inuyasha. That's what I was going to do all along. I just hope he won't use it to become a full youkai." Kagome stood and disappeared inside Kaede's home.

Miroku found Sango sitting on a hill near the village. She had Kirara in her lap and was petting the neko youkai. Miroku walked up to her. "May I sit down?"

Sango looked up at Miroku and smiled. "Oh, Houshi-sama. I didn't see you. Hai. I could use the company."

Miroku sat down next to her. "You don't have to call me that anymore. You can call me by my name. After all, you promised to marry me." He gave her one of his lecherous smiles.

Sango turned her head to hide her blush. "Hai…Miroku."

Miroku put his hand over Sango's and squeezed it gently. "I don't want you to be sad. Kagome said she buried Kohaku's body in your village. If you want, we could go there."

"I would like that. I was so worried you were dead. I'm glad you're ok." Sango looked into his eyes and smiled. She had always loved his eyes.

"I wouldn't leave you alone. You promised to bear my child." Miroku smiled again as his hand slipped behind Sango to her rear. "Want to start now?"

He braced himself and waited for the smack that never came. He opened his eyes and saw Sango's face was a deep red. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Why rush things? We have lots of time now that your curse is gone." She took his once cursed hand in her hands and kissed his palm. "Come, let's go to my village."

Miroku was in heaven. "Hai." He stood up and followed Sango as they walked towards her village. As they were leaving, Shippo hopped in front of them with Taro in tow.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Shippo as he bounced up to Miroku's shoulder.

"Sango has promised to bear me twenty children so we are going to get started. Don't follow us. We will be back soon." He patted Shippo on the head and put him down next to Taro.

Shippo and Taro watched at Kirara transformed into her huge youkai form and Sango and Miroku got on her back. They waved goodbye and flew away. Before they were out of sight, Sango turned around and yelled, "Tell Kagome and Inuyasha we'll be back an a bit."

Earlier Inside the Hut

Kagome found Inuyasha sleeping on a futon in the back of the hut with Taro and Shippo curled up next to him. It had been a week since the fight with Naraku. Taro was still exhausted from all the energy he had used. He wasn't able to recover as soon as a trained miko could, but was doing remarkably well for what he had been through. Inuyasha hadn't woken since the fight. Kagome sat down quietly next to the futon. Shippo wasn't really sleeping so he shot into Kagome's lap.

"Kagome! Where have you been?" Shippo tried to keep his voice down but he was excited that Kagome was back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Shippo. I had some things to do. I'm finished now so we can spend time together." Kagome didn't need to tell him what 'things' she had done. He was too small to have to hear those things.

"Well, I was worried when you weren't here." Shippo cuddled into Kagome's lap and rubbed his face on her stomach.

"Why don't you go see if Kaede needs help? I want to wake Taro and I will send him out when I'm done talking to him, ok?"

Shippo bounced out of her lap. "Hai. Ja." He skipped outside to find Kaede.

Kagome turned her attention to the sleeping hanyous in front of her. She reached over Inuyasha and lightly shook Taro's shoulder. Taro moved slightly and sat up. He crawled over Inuyasha and settled on his mother's lap.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Taro asked quietly. Kagome face had a far away look to it. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed.

"He's gone to a better place. We can visit his grave later." She felt tears coming to her eyes. She didn't try to hold them back. She just held Taro and cried.

"Mommy don't cry. You still have your friends and me. Can we stay here?" Taro reached his little hand up to his mother's face and wiped away her tears.

"I don't know. I want you to grow up aware of your wolf culture. And I don't want to leave my friends, but this isn't my home." She wiped away the rest of her tears.

"But what about Inuyasha?" Taro whimpered.

"What about me?" Inuyasha sat up cradling his head.

"You could protect mommy and me, and then we could stay here." Taro jumped on Inuyasha's lap.

"Ooof. Easy there kid, I'm still not feeling the best." Inuyasha muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Taro, go play with Shippo. I need to speak with Inuyasha." Kagome told her son. Taro nodded his head and left to find his playmate.

Inuyasha waited for Taro to be out of range before he spoke. "What happened to me? How long have I been sleeping?"

"You were knocked out during the fight with Naraku. You've been asleep for a week."

"Naraku's dead then?"

"Taro killed him."

"Where's the wimpy wolf?"

Kagome froze. She felt the tears coming back. She put her face in her hand and began to sob. Inuyasha panicked. He hated it when she cried. He patted her shoulder. "Oi, Kagome stop crying. Gomen. Uh…don't cry."

"He's dead. Naraku killed him." 'I feel so dumb. I'm here crying…and in front of Inuyasha, no less. I need to go home to the rest of my family'

Then Kagome felt a clawed hand on her face wiping away her tears. She unintentionally leaned into the caress. She looked up at Inuyasha and threw herself into his embrace.

"Gomen. Why don't you and Taro stay here for a while?" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome could tell he was sniffing her. 'Did he just sniff me? Are his hands getting lower?' "Inuyasha stop!"

"What? I wasn't doing anything. Feh. You're paranoid." He let go of her and moved to stand up.

"You just sniffed me. That was doing something."

"So? You smell good." He turned away from her. "Are you going to leave me again?"

"Inuyasha." She stood next to him. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Say you'll stay with me."

"I can't" Kagome moved past him to exit. She was going to find Taro. They had to leave. 'I have to get out of here. What's wrong with Inuyasha? He knows I would never think of betraying Kouga.'

Inuyasha chased after her. He caught up with her just outside the hut and grabbed her arm. "Why are you running away from me?"

"All I ever was to you was a tama detector. Then you tell me you love me _after_ you already pushed me away. What do you expect me to just say 'I love you' and forget that my husband is dead? He died protecting us. It's only been a week, you know." She pulled her arm free of his grasp and hurried away.

"Wait. I'm not done. Just stop! I want to say something." Inuyasha followed her. "You stupid bitch! I said stop."

"SIT!"

WHAM

"What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled from his prone position

"I'm taking Taro home. We don't belong here anymore."

"What about the Jewel?" Inuyasha asked as he staggered to his feet.

"You want it? You can have it. I don't care if you become a full youkai or human. I just want to live with Taro and be happy." Kagome took off the necklace that held the Shikon no Tama and threw it at his feet.

Inuyasha picked up the necklace. "I don't want this. I want you and Taro to stay here. I'll protect you." He moved forward and grabbed her arm again. He pulled her towards him so she that was facing him. Their faces were so close she could feel his feathery breath on her face.

"Mommy? Where are you going?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at the little wolf hanyou who had latched onto the hem of Kagome's kimono.

"We're going home. Come on" Kagome grabbed Taro's hand but he didn't move.

"Nooo mommy. I want to stay here. I like having Shippo to play with and Inuyasha can protect us. You do like him right?" He pulled his arm free of his mother's grip and hid behind Inuyasha's leg.

"We don't belong here. Don't you want to return to the future?"

Taro shook his head. "I want to stay here. Please?"

"Fine, we'll stay. BUT only for a little while" Kagome looked away from both Taro and Inuyasha. Taro squealed with joy and hugged his mother's leg.

"Arigatu mommy. Now I can stay and play with Shippo and Inuyasha. He said he'd teach me kendo!"

"Taro have you seen Sango and Miroku?" Kagome attempted to change the subject.

"The monk said something about Sango promising to bear him twenty children so he said they need lots of alone time to start. What does that mean?" Taro told her innocently.

Kagome looked away with a huge blush on her face. "I'll tell you when you're older. Go play. I need to speak with Inuyasha."

"Ok Ja."

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome. "So you're staying with me?"

"Hai. Don't get any ideas. I may be a widow but Taro doesn't need to be confused."

"Confused? He thinks I'm his playmate."

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. "What are you going to do with the jewel?"

"Give it back." Inuyasha reached his hand out to Kagome and handed her the necklace. "I don't want to be human and I don't want to be a full youkai. I want to be just me. Anyway you said once you liked me for me." Inuyasha turned and walked back to the village.

Kagome watched as he left. She put the jewel back around her neck and ran to catch up with him. When they were side by side she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Inuyasha blushed and looked down at their hands.

Before he could say anything Kagome answered his unasked question. "I just lost my mate a week ago. You know I love you. If we were meant to be together then we should take it slow." They walked back to the village hand in hand.

A/N: My beta reader fell off the face of the planet. It's okay because this has been proof read before. Also this is the second to last chapter. I will be posting the last chapter on or before Christmas. I also made a forum for this story so I can respond to you guys. Sorry for the huge wait. http/


	20. Epilouge

The snow started to fall. It's cold here now. I hate the smell that always attacks my nose when we come here. Mother promised that I would get used to it but I never did. Not after being in the forest and smelling nothing but sweet natural smells all my life.

After my father died, Inuyasha took care of my mother. I could see that he really loved her. Not only did he say it all the time but he also would do sweet things for her, things my father used to do. Soon I could see my mother loved him back but she wouldn't be with him. I remember she told me one night when I was five why.

She came into my room, we lived in Sengoku Jidai, she told me that she loved Inuyasha and she still loved father but she could never be with him. She said their friendship was too important to her. I didn't understand what she meant then but I do now.

We came back this time for my 15th birthday. The past 13 years have been hectic but every teen goes through trials. Mother told me she was 15 when she fell through the well and met father. She was also 15 when she had me. I never understood why she chose to marry my father and have me at such a young age, but I guess father was the only man she truly loved.

When I say my mother never married Inuyasha, I think I should explain. She never married him or became his mate. Inuyasha knew that she was Kouga's mate for life even if he was dead. That doesn't mean they were never together. Inuyasha lived with us in Sengoku Jidai as what people today would call my 'step-father'. He remained by my mother's side and never pressed her to marry him. They had two children together, my brother Naota, and my sister Miyoko. They will never know my father but they have no reason too.

After my mother became pregnant with Miyoko, who is older then Naota, she decided we would live in Sengoku Jidai. It made sense. She couldn't live with a hanyou and raise a quarter youkai and wolf hanyou in the future. We'd never be able to go to school. So in the past we stayed. Mother taught us all to read and write and we visit everyone in the future regularly.

The one good thing about the past is when I three the perverted monk and demon slayer had a son. He was three years younger but he was still someone to play with. His name is Roudin. He quickly became my best friend. My mother also decided to stay in the past because of her duty to the Shikon no Tama.

After Naota was born if was harder for her to protect to jewel. She also had to think of her family. She had two young children and baby to care for. Inuyasha was a big help but I also helped out. After all I was the one who killed Naraku; it's just bad I didn't do it sooner.

I sometimes think back to that day years ago. They day my father was killed. I have fully come into powers now. I've trained with my mother and the monk. I have been told by Kaede that I am more powerful then my mother. My siblings did not receive my mother holy powers as I have but they still are strong enough to take care of themselves.

I have to go now. I hear my mother calling me. After all it's my party. I can't believe I'm fifteen. Well I have to help my mother. She's pregnant again. Maybe she and Inuyasha will finally realize they should get married. Well bye now.

A/N: So that is it. Sorry the end is so strange but I wrote this story over 2 years ago and didn't really want to change it. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
